Without a Reason
by RavenRose8
Summary: Random drabbles that I don't want to post on their own. Some may be unfinished while others will be. Themes will vary so edge chapter will be labelled at the start. Pairing is most likely Ruby x Neo but may change depending on the chapter and idea. Will be labelled if it is otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_Romance, comedy and just randomness._

 **Without a Reason.**

She didn't know what had changed, or rather she noticed the change in her partner. Ever since Winter Schnee had arrived at the school the two sisters started almost showering Ruby in gifts.

She had no idea what happened but both women were giving her gifts, going from flowers and chocolates, or cookies from Weiss. To poetry and even high range weapons part.

Ruby simply didn't' understand it, she spoke to Yang who wasn't much help and so she turned to Blake for an explanation which was rather weird.

"They both like you. They want to take you out on a date, I don't know if it's for an attraction or not but judging by all the gifts they're trying to win your affection." Blake informed her.

"But why are they doing that?" Ruby asked, confused as to why the sisters were doing that.

"I don't know." Blake said and the pair left it there.

So instead Ruby just chose to ignore the gifts, and when she could go somewhere else instead of talking to them she did. She had started to actively avoid her partner and her sister within a week of Winter's arrival.

As the sisters realised what it was she was doing it got more and more elaborate in order to win her affection as Ruby started to realise was what they were doing.

It was rather funny seeing Winter attempt to win her affection in the courtyard in front of everyone but Ruby just ignored her and carried on but it didn't take long for the sisters to cotton on to one of her weaknesses.

Weiss started it first, she made cookies for Ruby and she actually accepted them, the next day she got another box of them from Winter but as it was the weekend she was heading to the docks.

Annoyingly though both women decided they needed to head into town as well so now Ruby found herself in between the two Schnee sisters on the airship into town.

"So Ruby, what are you looking for in town?" Winter asked.

"Oh some books and I've got to put up some bullets." Ruby said, nervously playing with her backpack between her legs, on the floor.

"Doesn't the school supply bullets for you?" Weiss asked, confused as she thought the school supplied Ruby with ammo.

"They do, but I use a certain type that the school can't provide. I order them in from Patch." Ruby stated.

"What books are you looking at? Do you enjoy reading?" Winter asked.

"Not sure yet, it depends on what I find. And I do, whenever I find time." Ruby replied.

She was glad when the airship finally reached the town but annoyingly again the two sisters followed her around town as she went to the weapons and Dust shop where she picked up her order and paid for them.

Next she went to the bookshop and even though she spent over an hour inside and with Weiss clearly annoyed at spending so long inside the shop but hid it well as Ruby brought two books.

Ruby was getting annoyed as well, while she wanted to go to those shops she was also attempting to get the sisters to actually leave her alone which failed horribly as they kept up.

In the end Ruby used a simple excuse to get away from them briefly, "I'm sorry I need to go toilet. Back in a minute." Ruby said as she ducked inside a shop.

Instead of heading to the bathroom however she went out the back exit and using her semblance got away from the sisters and to somewhere else.

Twenty minutes later she arrived to a small apartment block not far from the docks, reaching the penthouse flat she knocked on the door lightly.

As soon as the door opened Ruby fell into the waiting shorter, multi coloured girls arms. They stood there like that for a few moments before Ruby stood up and moved past Neo into the rather expensive and nice flat.

Neo closed the door and followed after Ruby, who had sat down into one of the leather chairs. Neo sat down on top of Ruby's lap and kissed her fully on the lips.

Ruby moaned into the kiss that lasted minutes before breaking apart and Ruby resting her head onto Neo's chest, sighing out.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked while stroking Ruby's hair.

"Winter and Weiss. They're going mad." Ruby whined out.

"How so?" Neo asked, knowing the Schnee sisters were normally quite posh.

"I think they're trying to win my affection or something, they keep giving me gifts and asking me out on dates. I keep saying no and ignoring the gifts but they won't stop. At least the cookies are nice." Ruby said.

"You could just tell them about us." Neo absently commented although she already knew the answer to that.

"You know we can't. I can only protect you so much, and well Yang might not like it." Ruby said sadly.

"Well then I'm not sure. So what's this about the cookies being nice? I thought you said you weren't accepting any of the gifts." Neo asked.

"I'm not. But well…they're cookies." Ruby said playfully.

"Ruby." Neo said disapprovingly.

"B…but…they're cookies." Ruby whined.

"I'll make you some strawberry cookies, you need to give them back or do something with them." Neo told her, "If they're trying to win your affection than accepting their gifts won't help, especially if you won't stop them." Neo stated.

"Maybe I could just snog you in the campus courtyard. That'll get them to stop." Neo teased.

"How about snog me here instead?" Ruby asked playfully.

"As you wish." Neo said, leaning down to kiss Ruby again.

They sat there kissing for a good ten minutes before they decided to actually do something. By the time Ruby left early the next morning she had already sent messages saying something came up and she was staying with someone she knew in town overnight.

The next morning with a box full of brand new, freshly baked strawberry cookies Ruby returned to her dorm and sat on her bed, reading one of the two new books she had brought the day before.

It was almost midday when Weiss and Winter came into the dorm, Blake was doing the same as Ruby who had offered her one of her cookies which she took with a smile and a thank you.

"Where did you get them from?" Winter asked, seeing the strawberry cookies that she knew neither Weiss nor she baked.

"Oh these?" Ruby asked, taking a bite of one. "My girlfriend made them for me this morning. Want one?" Ruby asked, offering the box to the two women with a large smile.

 **A/N**

 **So slightly random idea, just a bit of fun really. Each chapter will have its own warnings and themes at the start. So heads up, next one will be slightly sad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Themes include** _ **character death (**_ **Sort of)** _ **hurt, family**_ **and I guess** _ **angst**_ **and** _ **sadness.**_ **(Oh and Ruby x Neo with an OC kid. Don't like, off you fuck. ^_^ )**

" _When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home."_

 **Without a Reason-Family.**

Any military unit were like family with each other, but none more so than the Special Forces teams which daily risked their lives doing missions that no one knew about.

So when one of their own dies, they all crowd around the family and loved ones to offer all the support they can during the horrible time.

It was one of the nightmares that any family with a military parent or someone in the military. Those two people in their dress blues walking up the drive and knocking on the door telling them the worst news of all.

Aria Rose was sitting at home playing one of her video games when she heard the knock on the door, she was fifteen years old and her mother was out at the moment so she paused her game, and went to answer the door.

As soon as she opened the door she was close to falling on to the floor, feeling her body grow weak as the two men dressed in navy dress blues standing in front of her.

One of them looked towards her sadly, removing his cap as he asked, "Is your mother home?" He asked kindly.

Neo was just about able to shake her head in response, not even understanding how she was able to respond as the man continued.

"I'm sorry to say that your mother. Captain Ruby Rose was killed in action Thirty three hours ago while on a classified mission." The man stated.

Aria didn't hear any of the words, already knowing what to expect and when she saw her mother's multi-coloured hair come running towards her she readily accepted her hug as she felt the silent tears falling down her face.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but your wife was killed in action…" The man started to say but was cut off, "I know. Please leave." Neo said rather harshly to the man who nodded and respected her request.

Aria didn't know how long she spent in her room, when her mother's belongings were returned to them she went through them, seeing a hate that she wore almost all the time with a skeleton of a frog on the front.

Aria toyed with the hat for a while in her hands before she placed it on her head, finding that it was still a little big for her but it still fit her.

The next day after Aria put the hat on there was a knock on the door, she watched from her doorway as her mother answered it to reveal a giant of a man and a slightly smaller man.

Aria knew these two instantly. Jaune Arc one of her mother's friends in her unit but the much larger man was called Yatsuhashi a rather shy man that Ruby was able to get to come out of his shell and his gentle nature was rather different than the job he performed.

Yatsuhashi immediately spotted Aria and walked softly towards her, crouching down as he was almost triple her height and hugged the younger girl. "Hey kiddo." The man said softly.

Aria returned the hug tightly while her other mother and Jaune watched the scene. After that the four of them all sat down in the living room to talk.

"The missions classified but that won't stop us from telling you. Ruby…Ruby was shot, we all saw her get shot and attempted to go back to her but she ordered us to leave and that she was lost." Jaune started to explain, knowing that they would want to know.

Aria hugged her mother as tears started to gather in her eyes again as they listened to Jaune but wanted to hear what he had to say.

"She uh…threw her dog tags at us." Jaune said as he handed over the item to them.

"Thank you." Neo replied.

"We uh, we all watched as much as we could but we went back the next day to retrieve her body but we couldn't find her, only blood in its place. Officially she's KIA but we're not so sure, but I don't want to give you false hope." Jaune said mournfully.

Neo smiled at them sadly as she just replied, "I understand and thank you, it's what she wanted. She wanted to keep you all safe and she did that. I don't know what else to say about it." Neo said sadly.

"We're all here for you. The entire team. You need anything, even if it's someone to talk to. Then don't hesitate to call us and we'll be right there. This goes for both of you." Yatsuhashi told them both.

"Thank you." Aria said, speaking for the first time.

"Ruby gave these to me, in case the worse happened. There's one for both of you." Yatsuhashi said, handing the two letters over. "Read them when you want to. And remember we're all here for you." He said once more.

About an hour later they took their leave, and both women retreated to their rooms to read the letters enclosed to them.

Aria sat on the bed and almost tore the envelope open as she went to read what her mother had written for her.

 _Aria, it's quite hard to write these things. I pray to whatever power up there that you never have to_ read this but I want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens that will never change. _I will forever love you._

 _Follow your dreams, no matter what they are. I want you to follow what your dream is and never give up on it. Follow your heart. No matter what I will support whatever you do, I love you always._

 _Always remember this, When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home._

 _Love mum._

Aria stared at the letter, tears running down her face as she looked over what it said over and over again, hearing her mother's voice in her head reading this to her.

Neo was in the same positon as her daughter, reading the letter that her wife left for her she couldn't help but cry at it.

 _Neo, the love of my life. I don't know truly what to say except I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you but know that I'll always love you though this life and the next._

 _I want you to keep moving forward no matter what, don't get lost in the past. And I want you to support Aria in whatever she does, even if it turns out to be the military. I know you will support her but just in case._

 _I love you forever my love and I'll see you later. Ruby._

Nothing really made it more aware that there was no body than at the funeral. Ruby's family were gathered alongside her friends who were all dressed in their dress blues and standing at attention.

Neo sat through the event constantly thinking to herself, 'There's no body. She could still be alive.' Was all she could think to herself through the entire time.

Ruby's aunt, Raven stood up and repeated a quote that Ruby would always say to her when she asked if she ever regretted anything.

"When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home." Raven said almost emotionless to those gathered.

Even throughout the twenty one gun salute it didn't sink in for Neo that Ruby must really be dead. They would have heard something by now if she was alive so she must be dead. As Ruby's team and other SEALs all took their turn going up to the coffin. Hammering their pins into the coffin.

Each resounding bang shook Neo as she couldn't look at the empty coffin anymore and turned away but each bang only made it more obvious to her, even when she was handed the flag it didn't completely register.

Yatsuhashi came over to the two women, hugging them tightly after he had put his pin in, one of the last to do it.

"I'm sorry." The big man apologised to the pair as they both began crying as the realisation truly settled in.

* * *

Thousands of miles away a bloodied woman dressed in green DPM's was hiding in a sewage pipe as enemy soldiers searched for her, all the while thinking in her head. _'I'm coming home. Nothing will stop me.'_

Climbing out of the pipe she began her slow walk towards the border with an allied country to her home country, she was only a few miles away and she would make it home. Even if it took another two weeks to do it. She thought to herself, wrapping the bloodied cloak around her body to hide her body.

 **A/N**

 **So this was inspired by the music video Castle of Glass by Linkin Park, I didn't have the heart to actually make this completely sad so a little bit of hope at the end.**

 **Servicemen and women die quite often and while we tend to look at those that die and their service, we don't always look at what or rather who they leave behind, I know it isn't very long or that good but maybe it'll just make you think about those left behind by those defending us.**

 **Until next time. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

" _When we feel weak, we drop our heads on the shoulders of others. Don't get mad when someone does that. Be honoured. For that person trusted you enough to, even if subtly, ask you for help."_

― _Lori Goodwin_

* * *

She had been living in the apartment for just over a month now, the simple single bedroom apartment was fine for her and cheap.

It was rather nice and the land lord was really good, and with it being right near a bus stop and train station it was perfect, especially for the cheap price.

But that was what confused Neo the most, how cheap it was. She knew that something this good would normally be double the price so when she questioned it with her land lord, a kind woman named Winter.

"Apparently the person above the apartment is noisy, but I don't know how. I'm sorry in advance if she does cause you any problems." Winter said apologetically.

After that conversation with the woman she kept an ear out for upstairs but it was all silent, she doubted that anyone even lived there.

The apartment was on a small Broadway of shops, with a little café at which Neo worked at along there on most evenings after she finished college for the day.

She got into a nice routine over the month, and with the café being normally rather quiet as it doubled as a bookshop as well where people would just come in and read for a few hours before going home, Neo thoroughly enjoyed it.

The owner, Blake was also easy to talk to and wasn't very strict either which was great for Neo, considering her strange hair and eye colour.

It wasn't until Bonfire night, or fireworks night that she finally noticed her upstairs neighbour for the first time, although for the wrong reasons.

Fireworks night itself was a British tradition where they celebrated the foiled plot of blowing up parliament. It was a tradition made by setting up bonfires and firing off fireworks into the sky. It would last a few days before and a few days after the night itself.

Neo had been downstairs, not wanting to go out for the night to see some explosions in the sky. Curling up on her couch with the TV on quietly Neo enjoyed one of her books, dressed in a loose fitting shirt and short shorts which she wore for sleeping in when she first heard it.

It was mixed with the first firework or the night going off and Neo doubted it was even there at first. It wasn't until she heard it a second, then third time did she stop what she was doing.

Listening out for it again she heard it much clearer this time, it was the sound of someone crying. Very faintly in the back ground and when each explosion went off there was almost a shout in pain from it.

Working it out to be coming from above her Neo listened for it again to make sure it was really coming from above.

Worried about the woman above her Neo grabbed her jacket and put her sleepers on before walking up the single set of stairs to the only door on the second floor. Knocking lightly on the door Neo waited for a response but didn't get one, but she did hear the cry again.

Knocking again, louder this time the door opened up but no one was at the door. "Hello. Is anyone there?" Neo called out, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

Once more Neo didn't hear a reply but only a cry in response to another firework going off. Making up her mind in an instant Neo moved forward into the apartment.

The hallway was littered with different pictures, all of them featuring a mixture of different people. There was a tall white haired woman posing playfully for a photo dressed in military fatigues in one picture, that looked oddly like Winter, her landlord. While a similar looking woman was posing with a tall blonde woman in a different photo at a beach.

Next along the wall was a third woman with white hair, although she was much taller and standing in an embrace with a woman dressed in a long white cloak, hiding half her face were together hugging and smiling at each other. Neo could see the love in their eyes even through the photo.

There were various pictures of all these people mixed together and Neo even saw Blake, her boss at the café dressed in the same military uniform as Winter before.

Going through the rest of the hallway she came to the living room which was bathed in darkness, only lit up when a firework went off in the distance.

Looking in the room Neo couldn't find anyone inside but upon hearing the cry once more she followed it to the source.

A woman was curled up in between the wall and her couch, in the flash of another firework Neo spotted the tears rolling down the woman's half hidden face.

Crouching down so she was level with the woman, Neo slowly approached her while speaking all along. "It's alright. You're safe." Neo said softly, hazarding a guess as to the woman's reaction from the fireworks and hoping she was right.

The woman didn't react whatsoever to her words, so getting onto her knees she moved forward a little closer and speaking again in order to make her presence known to the woman but made no move to touch her nor do anything else but wait.

It didn't take long for the woman to react to her being there. Neo expected anger or perhaps being attacked by the woman but she didn't expect the woman to lunge at her, pushing her onto the floor with her arms on Neo's chest, face curled into Neo's next at the next explosion outside.

Neo reacted calmly, but kept her motions slow and obvious to the woman even if she wasn't paying attention to her. Wrapping her arms gently around the woman she took the moment to actually look at the woman.

Neo recognised the similarities between the hairs of this woman in her arms to that of the white cloaked woman she saw in the photos in the hallway. She had the same long brown hair with red tips, although hers were darker.

Unable to see anything else she guessed that the older woman in the picture was perhaps her mother while the others were her friends or something.

Keeping calm Neo held the woman each time she flinched with another firework going off, unsure what to do or say so she just kept whispering calming words to the woman.

After almost an hour of holding her and fireworks going off every few seconds they seemed to stop long enough that she actually felt the woman in her arms to calm enough and feeling her breath actually slow down.

Gently moving so she could look at her she realised that the woman had fallen asleep in her arms, clearly exhausted from what had happened.

Neo didn't know how long she just sat there, too scared to move in case she woke the woman up so instead she laid there, gently dozing off herself.

That was until she heard the door open and be locked behind someone. The light in the hallway being turned on Neo couldn't do anything as the woman from the photo, with the long white cloak entered the room with a couple bags in her hands.

"I told you before Ruby, you shouldn't sleep on the floor." The woman stated as she dropped the bags in the kitchen as she turned to face Ruby.

She froze once she saw someone underneath Ruby alongside the woman's arms around Ruby as well, "Who the hell are you?" The woman asked threateningly.

"Um hello. I'm Neo, I live downstairs." Neo replied awkwardly, unsure what she could really do while underneath Ruby.

"Why the hell are you up here? And what are you doing with my daughter?" The woman asked again, advancing towards her.

"I uh, I heard crying coming from above. I came to have a look and well the door was open and I couldn't not help her as she was crying out because of the fireworks. She sort of pounced on me." Neo attempted to explain.

Calming down the woman relaxed and said, "Let me help you. She'll be out for quite a while. She's become a heavy sleeper." The woman said, easily lifting Ruby off Neo and taking her to another room.

Leaving Neo alone for a minute she stood up, stretching her aching muscles from having a surprisingly light person laying on her for a while.

"I apologise for my actions, could I get you a drink or something?" The woman asked.

"I'm alright, thank you. Um Miss…?" Neo asked.

"Summer, just Summer." Summer said with a wide smile.

"Oh ok, Summer. I've never seen you here before." Neo commented.

"Ah well I check in on Ruby when I can, a few of us do it when we can. Namely me or my wife, sometimes her step sister. It depends." Summer commented.

"Oh, I see. Could I ask about what's wrong?" Neo asked, trying not to be invasive but also curious about knowing.

"She was injured while deployed on tour. She's suffers with PTSD." Summer said, although confusing Neo as to why she revealed this to a stranger.

"That was surprisingly easy. Why did you tell me all that?" Neo asked.

"Hmm? Oh just a hunch." Summer said cryptically.

Neo was confused once more but as it was clear Summer wasn't going to explain anything she just stood there awkwardly, "Um…I'm going to go." Neo said, turning to leave.

Summer followed and once at the door said, "Thank you for helping Ruby. She's not one who normally asks for help, so thank you for just being there." Summer said as Neo left.

"It's fine, I couldn't stand to see someone in pain and if I can do something about it, I will." Neo said before saying her goodbyes and going back to her own apartment.

For the rest of the night Neo didn't hear anything from above her, even with both women being there it was all rather silent.

The next day was Sunday, her day off meaning she didn't have anything to really do so instead she caught up on some assignment work and on a couple books.

When she heard her mail slot open though she was confused as to why she was getting something on a Sunday. So going up she saw a small letter on the floor.

Picking it up she noticed the elegant writing on the front saying her name. Opening up the letter gently as she could to see an equally elegant hand written letter.

 _Thank you for helping me last, and I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope I don't disturb you anymore. Ruby._

Re-reading the letter a couple times Neo felt like she needed to reply but was unsure what to do. So she chose to write on in reply and posted it to the woman.

 _It's fine. And don't worry, you don't disturb me. If you ever need any help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask me for help. Neo._

Neo posted the letter and she was rather happy to see that a week later she finally met Ruby for the first time but she also picked up on the nervousness and worry within Ruby.

So Neo only smiled in response and welcomed the woman into her flat and they talked for a little bit, albeit awkwardly at first before they managed to settle down.

Another week later it was Ruby knocking on her door near midnight, which Neo was awake anyway doing some last minute studying before an exam.

Neo, unsure who was at the door at this time opened it to see a red eyed Ruby, shaking at her door. Opening her arms up and inviting her inside Neo held the woman until she calmed down and even fallen asleep in her bed.

That night, she wasn't sure where this was going but knew that she enjoyed holding Ruby and wanted to do whatever she could to help her get better.

 **A/N**

 **So this was another slightly random idea mixing a few things all together. I feel like I don't need to talk about PTSD here, except for the fact that if anyone ever wants to talk from just random things to serious things. My PM box is always open.**

 **I would like to know how people feel about me posting things I haven't finished or not going to finish in this story because I have maybe over fifty documents of various lengths and ideas. Some I plan on going back to at one point or another while others will just sit there and never be released. Would people like to see this stuff posted? Or not?**

 **And yeah life is being a bit of a pain at the moment, so I'll write and update this thing when I can but yeah, it's getting a little hard sometimes, I should have a few things to post perhaps and I might look at the piece of Smut I've started writing, not sure yet.**

 **Lastly to the guest reviewer when I first posted this, thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoy my stories I just wish you had an account so I could reply privately.**

 **That's it. So until next time. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Their base had been attacked and destroyed, they were the only ones left alive from the attack. Having managed to escape in two Humvees before they rang out of gas themselves.

Trekking the rest of the way to their translator's home village where there was a telephone so they could call for Evac and support.

They managed to reach a hill top water line where they stopped, the village just on the other side of the hill but they all needed a break.

That was when the first cry was heard and the sound of bullets flying overhead. One of her team was the first to go down, taking a bullet to the head while he had his helmet off.

"Run!" Ruby shouted, turning to fire at the general direction of the enemy, who she could see sprinting towards them and firing at the hip.

Neo joined in before Ruby got her to run as well and finally breaking off herself. The rest of the Special Forces team sprinted across the open desert towards the rather large village.

Ruby saw the majority run away but some of them ran out with weapons but thankfully they fired at those chasing Ruby's team.

"Get to cover and return fire. Neo, phone!" Ruby ordered as she jumped over a low wall and turned to fire at the advancing enemy.

Neo grabbed the translator, who guided her to his house and his father, "Telephone?" Neo asked, making the gesture for one and she was quickly handed a small flip phone.

"Thank you." Neo replied, flipping it open and dialling a well-known number for her.

"This is an emergency Pentagon call. Do you understand this is an emergency Pentagon call?" Neo shouted into the phone, trying to ignore the gunfire outside until an RPG shattered the windows causing her to fall.

"Suppressing fire!" Ruby shouted out to her team outside, keeping a constant rate of fire towards the advancing enemy.

"No I don't have a credit card!" Neo shouted.

"Ma'am the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouth piece very clearly." The phone operator on the other end replied.

"I'm in the middle of a war. This is fucking ridiculous." Neo replied, sprinting out of the house and towards Ruby, ducking as best she could underneath the incoming fire.

As she was running towards Ruby she called out, "I need a credit card!" Neo shouted, falling into cover next to Ruby asking, "Rubes, where's your wallet?"

"My pocket." Ruby replied, firing again.

Neo crouched down behind Ruby, going up to her ear and asking, "Which pocket?" She asked.

"My back pocket." Ruby shouted back, keeping up her fire rate.

"You've got ten back pockets." Neo replied, attempting to feel which pocket held the wallet.

"Left cheek! Left cheek!" Ruby shouted out in reply.

Going straight to the pocket Neo pulled out Ruby's wallet and took her credit card out at the same time and started to rattle off the details to the operator on the other side.

"Ma'am, would you like to try our premium gold package?" The operator asked.

"No I don't want a gold package." Ne shouted in reply and as it started to connect through she called out, "Ruby. Pentagon!" She shouted, throwing the phone over to Ruby who caught it.

Just as this was happening it seemed the enemy brought along two technical with heavy machines guns on the back and even a tank.

Back in the Pentagon different personnel were running around trying to sort through the information while the general and Sectary of Defence came running in with the post commander.

"Give me a status." Glynda Goodwitch asked immediately.

"Ma'am, we're tracking a special ops team under fire. They say they're survivors of the base attack." The man replied.

"Survivors?" The SecDef, Ozpin asked.

"They've got armour we can't deal with! We need gunships on station ASAP." Ruby said into the phone.

"Predator's coming up on scene now." A drone operator stated.

"Linking the call to the nearest AWAC." Glynda informed them.

"Predator ETA two minutes." The operator said.

Back in the desert Ruby and her team were trying to avoid getting hit as the tank fire, hitting one of her team's positions and sending the man flying through the air.

"What the hell is all that?" Ozpin asked, unsure what to make of the large force.

Glynda having taken in all the information immediately said, "We need air support and we need it now. Roll in strike package bravo on known targets. I authenticate Tango Whiskey, time 0300 Zulu." Glynda ordered as images of pilots scrambling for their A-10 warthogs on a carrier and Black Hawk pilots.

"Attention all aircraft this will be a danger close fire mission." An AWAC in the air handling the air support.

"Weapons I just got a call from Falcon ops, whose closer to kill box One Alpha." The lead operator asked to his crew.

"Send the Hogs sir." One of the other operators said.

"Ok send the Hogs over to kill box One Alpha, danger close fire mission." He started to explain.

"Alright send the Hogs to kill box One Alpha, danger close. Three hundred feet." Another said into his radio.

"Friendlies in the area." They said as two A-10's found themselves in the air above a desert.

Ruby with a smoke grenade in her hand said, "Seven man team. North avoid smoke!" Ruby shouted out, making sure the orders were received as she threw the smoke.

"Proceed kill box One Alpha, engage hostile." An operator told the pilots.

"Attack direction west. You're cleared hot." Ruby ordered.

"Hog One-One, Darkstar status?" The operator requested.

"Heats coming! Laze the target." Ruby ordered, raising her weapon up while Neo got everyone to mark the target as she moved to get a clear line.

Keeping up the steady fire from everywhere the tank fired again, hitting another guy as they waited for the two aircraft.

Ruby saw the two aircraft just before she heard the gunfire, the familiar and distinctive sound of the A-10's main gun tearing through the enemy, and hitting the tank but for good measure they fired a missile at the tank, hitting it dead on and exploding it.

As the smoke cleared there was still enemies up and running towards them, not caring for about the aircraft in the air.

So Ruby said, "Spooky Three-Two, use one-oh-five shells, bring the rain." Ruby requested.

Aboard the AC-130 the pilot relayed to the weapons officers the call from the ground, "Be advised, ground team is requesting One-oh-Five Sabo rounds." He relayed as he brought the large aircraft into an attack vector.

As they came overhead all three guns, the twenty-five millimetre Gatling gun fired at its unbelievable rate of fire. With the Forty millimetre canon hitting away at a steady beat.

Both of these were interrupted by the heavy thump of the one-oh-five howitzer artillery piece smashing into the ground.

A second tank that appeared was destroyed in seconds as the main weapon of the gunship hit the vehicle. While the other two guns, each operated by two different people made short work of any other ground troop there.

As the smoke cleared they checked the area, seeing that they were either dead or fallen back it gave them a chance to deal with their injured.

Two had died from the tank shells while one person had taken a bullet, and that person being Neo. Sprinting straight over to the woman Ruby had already called out, "Blackhawk One, immediate medivac. One injured, gunshot wound to the shoulder and chest." Ruby called out before passing the phone off to someone else.

"Come on Neo, you're alright. Come on you've got to be." Ruby cried out, quickly dealing with the gunshot wounds but noticed Neo smiling up at her.

"Body armour." Neo managed to breathe out in reply.

This made Ruby notice that the gunshot to the chest was stopped by her body armour right over her heart, while the other on went straight through Neo's shoulder, missing the bone.

As the Blackhawk arrived they all climbed aboard and Neo was being seen to by a doctor on-board the helicopter while at the same time Ruby leaned down and kissed Neo on the lips, "Next time you're wearing a bomb suit into combat." Ruby teased lightly as she was glad for the heavy armour.

Back at the Pentagon Ozpin looked at the scene and heard the call, "We've got them. Two KIA and one injured. Heading to the carrier." The pilot told them all.

"Bring them home. Debrief in twenty-four hours. I want both Miss Roses and their team home." Ozpin ordered as he turned, leaving the room.

 **A/N**

 **So you might recognise this, the scorponok scene from Transformers one with slight changes. This is one of my favourite scenes because the music and action all mix near perfectly together.**

 **Going to ask this again as well, would you like to see unfinished pieces and ideas that I've partly written but won't be finished posted amongst this lot as well? Or would you rather not see that rubbish? Review or PM me you're answers if you'd please.**

 **Anyway that's it so thank you and until next time. ^_^**


	5. Forever

**Forever**

When Ruby Rose, saw Neopolitan. Her girlfriend of two years appear right next to Roman and helping the criminal escape with a smirk on her face, it was like Ruby's heart leaping out and breaking at the same time.

Her grip faltered for a few seconds after hearing Roman call out for Neopolitan but she tightened her grip quickly in an attempt to hide her problem from everyone however when Neo actually appeared she uttered softly, _"Neo"_ To herself but thankfully she thought her team didn't hear her, but one of her teams acute hearing managed to hear her.

Switching her weapon to its rifle mode Ruby started firing at the fleeing Bullhead in anger as she saw Neo standing next to Roman inside, barely even glancing at the red clad girl.

The next day when they had returned to the school, with a surprisingly minor slap on the wrist for what they had done but Ruby changed since then.

She started to work harder, getting help with fighting hand to hand with teachers and even roping Ren and Velvet into helping her.

Though as Ruby trained harder and harder, no one was sure for the sudden change in attitude by the younger woman but Weiss and Yang both guessed that it was to do with Roman's escape the other day.

Blake however knew that this was wrong, but she didn't do anything about it as she herself was pushing hard herself to find out where and what Roman and the White Fang were all up to.

But Blake wasn't completely one sighted, she knew what she heard during the fight with Roman. She could tell how Ruby said the ice cream themed woman's name and it wasn't that of an enemy.

So during combat class with Professor Goodwitch had two fighters go against each other in front of the whole class, Ruby and Blake were picked to fight each other.

Ruby showed off her new fighting style with hand to hand combat, however there was a difference to her sisters more brute force approach.

Getting help from Ren and Velvet her style combined her arms and legs as part of her fighting style, but she adapted it to fit her unknown needs.

She chose to use precise strikes and those of her attacker against them while at the same time being able to change from this defensive stance to a much more aggressive one that would overwhelm her opponent with sheer weights of attacks fuelled by her semblance.

Surprisingly enough when the two went into the arena to fight Ruby bowed to her opponent before readying herself. Weapon at the small of her back and remaining there.

"Begin." Professor Goodwitch called out.

Blake charged forward with her weapon deployed into its katana mode, delivering a quick swipe attack across Ruby's chest only to find that the woman had sidestepped the attack and rather coldly kicked Blake's weapon away and delivered a punch to the back of her neck.

Stumbling for a second Blake met the next attack with her other arm while bringing her katana round to bear down on Ruby.

Ruby was able to keep up with the strikes, blocking each one and in-between every few attacks Ruby would deliver one of her own at the same time.

As the lesson started to draw to a close the fight had to be called a draw as neither woman made the move to win but instead seemed to just spar.

At the end of the lesson Blake noticed Ruby staying behind to speak to Professor Goodwitch so she herself waited just outside the door to speak to Ruby, but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"I can't teach you anymore Miss Rose, I've got nothing left to teach you." Goodwitch said.

"Could I have access to the advanced training rooms then? Please." Ruby asked.

"You know I can't allow you that access. It's only for third years and above. Why don't you rest? Maybe go to the dance with someone. You've been pushing yourself a lot lately, we're worried that you're doing too much." Goodwitch said, sounding more compassionate then Blake had ever heard before.

"I'm fine. I just need to train and improve." Ruby said firmly.

"Ruby I know it must be hard advancing up by two years but you shouldn't push yourself too hard otherwise you might burn out." Goodwitch replied.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." Ruby said, inclining her head before leaving the room.

"You're not pushing yourself because of being two years younger." Blake stated as Ruby left the room.

Ruby turned to Blake, glaring at her the feline Faunus that was eavesdropping on her.

"You're pushing yourself because of someone. Neo." Blake stated.

Ruby's glare changed from anger to sadness before being replaced by anger again, "Follow me." Ruby said, turning away from Blake as she walked off, not cheeking if the older woman was following her.

She led the pair through to the library and even then it wasn't until they were in the far corner did Ruby stop and turn to Blake.

"What did you hear?" Ruby asked.

"I heard you say that woman's name just before she appeared. You know her don't you?" Blake asked, her voice dangerous as she questioned how Ruby knew the criminal helping Roman.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh in response to what Blake had said, maybe it was the stress of everything or perhaps it was just the reality catching up to her.

"Know her? You could say that. I've kissed her until our lips were swollen and come damn near close to fucking her. So yeah, I know her Blake. She's my fucking girlfriend!" Ruby said harshly.

Blake was stunned into silence, the normally cheerful girl was now shouting at her rather harshly, and tears were running down her face. Though before Blake could say anymore Ruby walked away.

"Wait!" Blake called out, stopping Ruby from leaving completely. "You're saying that Neopolitan is your girlfriend. How did you not know she was a criminal?" Blake asked.

"We met at Signal, to my knowledge she wasn't a criminal but I just don't know anything about her anymore. I lost my mother, all but lost my father, I rarely ever see my uncle anymore especially sober. Hell I've lost my sister to her desire to find her own mother. Neo. Neo was someone constant." Ruby said angrily but her voice grew softer as she spoke of Neo.

"She was there for me, catching me whenever I fell down. I was happy to stay with her and share her life, whatever it meant." Ruby replied, causing Blake to worry.

Dropping into a slightly defensive stance Blake asked, "Does that mean you're going to join her? Join Roman?" Blake asked tensely.

Ruby glared at Blake once more, staring at the older woman's eyes. "No. You clearly don't know me at all, I won't join her. I plan on stopping her if I can't show her my love helping her to stay with me." Ruby replied, turning and leaving with the use of her Semblance, angry at Blake's assumption.

Blake didn't see much of Ruby since, nor did Weiss or Yang either as she had asked. At the dance, which she reluctantly agreed to go to she still didn't see Ruby there, and Yang told her Ruby didn't feel well.

When she heard Ruby had stopped someone in the communications building she was confused, and upon asking Ruby about it all she mentioned was someone broke into the building and disable the Atlas guards.

The next day they left for the mountains as part of their training in becoming Huntresses, Ruby was rather silent during the trip though showed joy at fighting the Grimm.

It didn't start to go wrong until that night, Ruby had chosen to take the first watch while the others were debating with each other what they said to the Doctor Oobleck, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Ruby vanishing.

Ruby saw the two White Fang guards wandering around, following them to an emergency door leading down to an old train yard Ruby quietly took them out.

Spotting Roman and others Ruby sent a quick message to the others to tell them what she found before making her presence known.

Disabling another pair of guards Ruby deployed her scythe and pointed it at Roman. Ready to fire within seconds.

"Why hello Red, what a surprise. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Roman asked.

"Where is she?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Where is who? I don't have any of your friends Red, maybe those dust crystals are starting to get to you." Roman stated.

"Where is she? Where is Neo?" Ruby asked, advancing forward with her weapon, focused on Roman.

"Neo? What about her? What's got you so worked up Red? Wait…you know her don't you? Oh this is brilliant." Roman stated.

Ruby couldn't say anymore as her team burst down into the tunnels, giving Roman ample time to fire his cane at her.

Blocking the attack with her scythe she crouched down to avoid the attack before spotting Roman boarding the train, shouting orders to get it moving.

"Get onto that train. Now!" Ruby ordered at her team, ignoring anything else as she sprinted towards it.

Climbing aboard the train they all ran along avoiding the bombs until they managed to get inside and within the first carriage they got to. Neo was standing there with here parasol over her shoulder smirking at them.

"Go on ahead she's mine." Yang said, readying her weapons.

"No she's mine. Go and stop this train." Ruby said, her voice brokering no argument as she collapsed her scythe and charged towards Neo.

Blake, seeming to understand what was going on managed to get the others to move on as they saw Neo blocking Ruby's strikes.

Once alone Ruby jumped back and looked to Ruby. "Why are you doing this? Please come back with me, I beg you." Ruby said, hoping to get through to Neo.

The silent woman only shook her head in response as she charged at Ruby, changing from defence to offence in a single move as Ruby struggled to comp with the barrage of attacks.

Neither woman knew how long they were fighting for but one thing for sure, they both knew Ruby was losing. Even with all her training she had done since seeing Neo, it wasn't enough. Ruby was exhausted before entering the fight and a fully refreshed Neo meant Ruby had lost before it had even begun.

Ruby stood opposite Neo, slouched and breathing heavily as she tried one last time, "Please Neo. We don't' have to fight, I love you please, please just stop and come with me. Stay with me. I love you." Ruby begged one last time.

Neo didn't seem to show any emotion as she attacked Ruby once more, winding her and knocking her down to the floor, bloodied and broken as she laid completely at Neo's mercy.

As Ruby starred up at the blade coming from Neo's parasol, ready to be plunged down she could only think of one thing.

" _Farewell my angel, you're with me always. Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet its forever."_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this is a little rushed, random idea relating to the song Forever by Jeff Williams and sung by the wonderful Casey Lee Williams. Sure you know those names.**

 **Also apologises if it's a little bad once again, quick work that I wanted to write and post up, been in a weird mood. Do another short story relating to the end of the latest episode and a slight theory I've adopted in a way and it involves soul bonds and the first hunters. Might be able to guess.**

 **That's about it, got another idea as well not sure how long that would be because technically I should be looking at components of a fridge and not writing.**

 **Once apologises for this being shit.**

 **Until next times, thanks. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star wars themed with Mass Effect and RWBY mixed all into one, experimental idea. More info at the bottom.**

 **Without a Reason-**

The hiss of the two blades filled the air as a circle drawn in white chalk was on the deck where the two combatants stood, either end.

The assembled crew including the ground team all stood on the side near the elevator as they watched in anticipation for the duel between the two warriors.

Ruby 'Reven' Rose stood nearest the crew with her dark purple lightsaber ignited and pointed towards the ground. While her friend, Neopolitan Meetra stood opposite her with a blue blade pointed in a similar fashion.

They wore no armour or clothes, having stripped down to underwear for the duel to keep themselves unhindered but the ground team suspected other reasons.

Both fell into the rather simple form Makashi, used to combat other lightsaber users but both of them had the ability to switch whenever they wanted to, to a different form.

Everyone watching would akin the fight to a dance, a rather deadly dance but one they used to show their skill but also in order to train themselves better.

They circled each other, when one took a single step the other followed and so on until Ruby made the first move, switching from Makashi to Juyo in an instant as she spun, bringing her blade across Neo's chest.

Neo blocked the strike effortlessly with a lazy swing of her own blue blade, before hitting out at Ruby with a spinning kick.

Ruby side stepped the kick, and catching Neo off balance knocked her back with an opened palm hit against her stomach.

The two continued to make contact with their lightsabers, never once stepping outside the circle no matter how close they got with their footwork being called fancy by the untrained eye.

Ruby threw up her arm with a wide swing, making contact with Neo's lightsaber in the air. Then both of them opened a palm with their second lightsaber arriving into their palm.

The two red blades lit up and met in an underhanded strike between the two. Breaking off the two swung around, feet moving in mirror image of each other as they attacked each other with a two blade strike, meeting once more in the middle as one tried to overpower the other.

Ruby being the stronger of the two managed to win but Neo's fast reflects allowed her to quickly come around and strike at Ruby once more with another two blade strike, coming dangerously close to Ruby's head as she blocked it with a backhand move.

This was a mistake as Ruby managed to push Neo's blades away and launch an attack of her own with her second blade, which Neo narrowly avoided.

With more footwork the two danced away from each other, with Neo's lightsabers pointed on the ground in front of her, while Ruby held hers along her forearms, hunched forward slightly looking as menacing as a 'dark lord' was.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Commander Skye Shepard called out, pushing her way through to the front of the crowd to take in the scene before them.

Garrus was quick to silence her though, "They're sparing, I think. But it looks like they're just dancing with each other rather than fighting." Garrus said.

Shepard remained quiet as she watched the two engage once more, blades meeting in the middle before continuing the deadly dance continued further.

The hissing and cracking sound of the four lightsabers meeting each other echoed around the entire hanger area for all to hear as their fighting only increased in speed and ferocity.

Ruby unleashed a barrage of strikes, attempting to overwhelm her opponent in sheer number of strikes that everyone struggled to keep up with it all.

Somehow Neo was able to block each and every strike although she was constantly pushed back until she flipped over the top of Ruby and behind her.

Changing tactic both women put away their red lightsaber to the side and met one last time in the middle, blades hissing allowing the pair to talk, or rather do something else.

Ruby leaned between the two deadly blades to kiss Neo on the lips, distracting her for a second allowing her to place her blaster against Neo's chin.

"Check." Ruby said with a smile.

"Mate." Neo replied as her own, twined blaster was pointed at Ruby's stomach.

 **A/N**

 **So this is an experimental idea I plan to use for a Star Wars and Mass Effect crossover sometime in the future, Revan and Meetra will both be and look like Ruby and Neo respectively though the names Revan and Meetra will be their alternate names for during the war and stuff.**

 **As I said, very much an experimental idea/scene that I felt the urge to write. Plus I want to improve a little with action scenes though I'm unsure how to really work footwork and stuff like that without feeling like I'm repeating myself.**

 **So any and all feedback is welcomes. Until next time. ^_^**


	7. Forever Part 2

Ruby stared up at the blade raised above her, hovering over her body like an executional about to pull the lever, or lower the axe.

As she took in her last moments, bloodied and broken on the floor of the train cart, her love above her about to kill her, Ruby could only do one thing.

Closing her eyes she began reciting, a little shaky but managed to stumble through her words. "Time has passed, the Wheel has turned. It is time for me to move on. I will walk hand in hand with the Ancient Ones, and with my ancestors who came before." Ruby said weakly, her strength slowly leaving her.

She didn't notice how Neo's sword wobbled above her as pain seemed to show on the shorter woman's face but Ruby didn't see this.

"Great Mother, welcome me back into your womb, I come to you and know I am blessed, for my life has been one I am proud of. As I enter your world, wrap me in your…loving arms, and welcome me." Ruby said, pausing to cough up blood from her lungs as she struggled on.

She didn't know why Neo had drove the blade down yet, but Ruby didn't care. She was making her peace with the world.

"Lord of Death, I wait for you to take me, I come to you willingly." Ruby said, opening up her eyes wide, staring straight up at Neo. "With my eyes wide open, as my last moment approaches on the horizon. May I look upon you without fear, without pain." Coughing up more blood Ruby struggled to speak as she attempted to continue.

"And…kn…knowing…that…those…who…who walked before me…await me on the…oth…other side." Ruby said, coughing on her own blood in her mouth now and she was surprised when she heard Neo pick it up, although it looked unintentional on her part.

"O Ancient Ones, give her strength to take these finals steps, and allow her to do so with peace and dignity. Let her family mourn her passing but not her loss, and let them heal knowing she will see them again. Time has passed and the Wheel has turned. It is time for her to move on." Neo finished softly, not even realising that she had spoken the words as her arm started to move down to drive the blade through Ruby's chest.

Ruby only smiled up at Neo, blood leaking out from her mouth and coming out of her body at various points. Saying through blood, "Adinos Dilectione Mea." Meeting the woman's different coloured eyes.

Neo started to drive her blade down but just as it was about to make contact with Ruby's chest something knocked it out of the way.

Being forced back by the blow Neo flipped out of the way of another strike going for her chest. Once she landed Neo was able to take in the woman who stopped her from making the kill she'd been ordered to do.

Neo couldn't see much of the person except for the long white cloak covering the woman's entire body and face from view, only her mouth was visible. A long sword was raised and angled towards her.

Neither woman said anything, they just seemed to stare at each other, at least until the white cloaked woman charged forward.

Neo narrowly dodged the attack as she flipped over the woman, with her back turned to her she went straight for Ruby. Her intent clear as she wanted to finish the injured woman off.

However what she didn't see was the white cloaked woman charging behind her, clearly making it before Neo would reach Ruby. Sword aimed at Neo's heart.

"No!" Ruby said weakly, hand stretched out in front of her as she attempted to stop the woman from killing Neo.

Somehow, Ruby didn't know. She didn't even realise it had happened but Ruby found herself between Neo and the cloaked woman.

Shocked at the sudden move of her target, Neo turned to look at Ruby. Who only smiled bloodily at her in response.

Neo's face fell as she looked down to Ruby's chest. The woman's sword protruding between Ruby's breasts, pointed directly at Neo's heart.

Neo wasn't the only one shock as the other woman had let go of her sword, stepping back in disbelief with tears running down her face and onto the floor.

Ruby only smiled at Neo as she mouthed, _'I love you'_ To Neo as all three women were suddenly thrown about as the train crashed into wall. Throwing sections into Vale while others remained in the tunnel. Grimm clambering over the train and into Vale itself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know. Rather evil of me isn't it? The prayer is a Wiccan prayer that I came across when looking for last rite prayers. It's nothing official or anything but rather just something I thought fitted well.**

 **The next one in relation to this will actually be in Neo's POV when I actually get around to it. Again it might not be all that good but it's something different that I want to try.**

 **Until next time. ^_^**


	8. Seasons

_A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time and solitude to reflex and meditate. The second brings some fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalising his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister they attempt to look at all that he has and be thankful. In return for his kindness the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The Four Maidens._

Ruby Rose loved that story, her mother used to tell her that story all the time. She would always mention to her mother that they were like the reclusive old man who hid away in the forest.

Every time her mother would just laugh at her comment but would say nothing more on it. It wasn't until her mother died that things change.

They always lived a reclusive lifestyle, and Ruby found it odd that she had no father or the fact they lived in the middle of nowhere.

When her mother died it changed things in more than one way. Her uncle Qrow stepped in to look after her, though leaving her in the care of a man named Tai and his daughter called Yang.

Qrow would become her father in many ways, just not by blood. He would teach her how to fight. Look after her and teach her about the world. So much so that Ruby saw the man as her father, although for some reason she was told to keep the fact of her mother a secret, she never understood the reasons why. Not until much later.

It was barely noticeably at first, she had been living with Yang and Tai, when it started to happen. It was small at first, nothing much except noticing her strength had increased so she could easily hold the heavy Crescent Rose.

She was already fast thanks to her Semblance but now she could go ever faster and her agility was even better.

Then the first spark happened. She was just working on her weapon when a spark came out of her hand and upon jolting back as a fireball erupted in her hand she was quick to shake her hand which luckily got rid of it.

Scared and confused she didn't know what to do but she thought it was some sort of freak accident so she ignored it.

That night masked individuals attacked her house and family, they were able to easily defeat them. With a trained Hunter living in the house and two training Huntresses, they didn't know what hit them.

Especially when Ruby had lost her weapon and raising her hand in defence somehow a beam of heat came out of her hand and burnt the man attacking her. He lived but was servery hurt in return.

Confused and scared again at what had happened she grabbed her weapon and ran. She ran to her Uncle, he was the one to teach her about her scythe and helped her after losing her mother, something Tai seemed unable to truly do.

It was he who explained that the story of the seasons was actually true. That in fact there were four individuals who would hold that power. He was able to explain that he was part of an organisation, a brotherhood he called it. That would find and protect the four seasons although it would be hard.

They knew when Summer died who was likely to become the next Summer but they weren't sure because of the nature of the attack and also if it was indeed Ruby, they didn't want to burden her at such a young age. Though that was more Qrow protecting his niece.

Qrow helped Ruby control her powers and learn to use, but also how to mask her abilities from people to rely on her Semblance. Some of the inert abilities, like the agility, strength and endurance she couldn't stop but it wasn't too hard to explain them.

Ruby learnt that her abilities were a rather strange mixture but also matched those of the summer season in the world. She could control heat energy, and thunder to a degree and even the winds but only in the extremes as it was in the summer with some parts of the world.

She also had telekinesis, a degree of telepathy to understand what people were feeling around her, her Aura was much stronger than an average person, which she couldn't hide and her healing properties was much better than an average person.

The true reason as to why Ruby needed to hide her identity came true as it was always Summer's and Qrow's wish for Ruby not to be known to other people or rather a select few, but there was never a mention of who exactly her father was.

They were interesting abilities to learn, and Ruby soaked up all the lessons she could from Qrow who had knowledge from the previous summer maiden, her mother.

Her mother also left diaries which Ruby absorbed everything she could about her new found powers, but just as her mother did. She wanted to use her powers for good and not evil, like some of the people Qrow told her about.

Though those journals Ruby learnt of others from the past Maidens, each one being encouraged to write about their experiences so Ruby made it her mission to find these journals and digest all the information.

Through Ruby's wish they kept her identity a secret, allowing the other three members attempt to find the new summer maiden, not knowing that it was in fact Ruby, though the fact that Summer had a child was a mystery to them as Summer nor Qrow wanted them to know.

Ruby didn't tell Qrow some of the things she read in her mother's diary. As some of the information was meant only for the maiden.

Over the years she steadily learnt everything she could about the maidens. Not just the summer Maidens but the other seasons.

Eventually Qrow had to do his own missions and job as a Hunter so Ruby was able to wander away from Patch and to other places.

She was privately educated by Qrow over the years, enough that her father was able to grant her a place at Signal when Qrow left however as school was currently on break she was allowed to wander.

One teaching that Ruby took to heart was the fact that she couldn't rely on just her powers or Crescent Rose. So she learnt a few weapons, even crafting some other weapons for herself. Though these were hidden on her body.

It was a freak coincidence that had her meet Glynda and Ozpin. She stopped a robbery in a shop that she was at and somehow met Glynda while fitting a known criminal named Roman, but also another one who was in the Bullhead that Ruby didn't recognise.

 **A/N**

 **So this is very much a rough draft of a new story, I sort of want to put it out there and get some feedback. This isn't the first chapter, and a lot of it will be rushed through to the third volume, admittedly I'm at nine thousand words and just got past the dance, sort of. So yeah.**

 **But basically this is me putting my idea out there and gaining some feedback on it. So please review if you can.**

 **Until next time. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Gods she didn't know why she took the gig. Maybe her sister had finally gotten to her about the whole dating thing that she convinced her this was a good idea, great even.

Ruby Rose, world famous singer with a number of chart topping hits over the last two years and she had been invited to sing at the latest Coco secrets model show where they revealed the new models for the year.

Her manager, Yang, also her sister convinced her to take the gig and that it would be a good idea, plus her best friend was the one who owned the line. So Ruby accepted but now, sitting in her dressing room. She wasn't so sure.

Outside were a number of women wearing, well not wearing a lot. Ruby had great control of herself, she liked women and accepted that about herself but it wasn't this fact that she was rethinking this entire gig.

No it was the fact she would be singing around people in just their underwear, or near enough and she didn't know how she would keep her focus.

Eventually she found herself in front of the crowd on the runway. This was the easy part; she could sing live. She loved doing it and didn't mind it, so she waited for the music to start.

Dressed in black tights and combat boots, with her black and red puffy skirt, black shirt and corset with a long red cloak bellowing behind her.

She smiled as she heard her dancers behind her, each dressed differently. And she knew each of them, for this particular mix they were doing they were dressed in their 'Hunter' uniforms as it set with the music video they had created for one of the songs.

Where they were killing a rather large bird and scorpion in a make believe world of different creatures.

The intro started, the music was soft and clearly an acoustic version of the song began. After a small amount of the guitar a drum sounded to set the tone, and after every little bit of the guitar the drum sounded again.

In time with the drum beat each of the performers took a single step forward with one leg, hitting it against the ground as the sound blended with the drum.

After a small intro Ruby stopped moving and went to the side while the others behind her kept going until she started to sing.

"I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute." Ruby sang softly, at the end of the line she hit her foot against the ground.

"Couldn't bear another day without you in it." Bang, another stomp.

"All of the joy that I had known for my life." Bang.

"Was stripped away from me the minute that you died." Bang. Ruby sung loudly as she stamped down while the lights all dimed.

The guitar started up as the first model started to make her way down the runway with Ruby's dancers having moved to the side to stir up the crowd while Ruby was walking down the middle when she sung in time with the music.

"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin, You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side, guzzle down your red bull, you're gonna need a bucket full, you're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate." Ruby sang out, falling into the song easily. Throwing her fist forward with the in your face lyrics.

Ruby smiled as the model went past, who smiled back at her and actually started to sing with her as she came back with Ruby starting the next verse.

"A certified monster I'm an absolute trip, like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip. A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy. Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will; it's time to die." Ruby sang happily, dancing and quickly going into the chorus.

"Caffeine. I'm caffeine." She sang which was echoed by her dancers.

As the next model came up Ruby almost faltered, almost. She easily caught herself but she stared at the woman walking towards her as she sang the next part.

"I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm not afraid to take you out." Ruby said, smirking at the woman coming towards her, even winking at her as she went past.

The woman had pink, brown and white hair and was wearing a rather revealing ice cream man outfit, or rather woman in this instance.

The shorts could barely be called shorts and revealed the helm of her pink underwear with secrets written along the waistband.

For a shirt it was again rather small and barely covered her chest, but even then it was open and revealing the matching pink bra the woman wore.

She smiled at Ruby as she came down the runway towards her and the blush was just noticeable when Ruby winked at her.

Ruby turned around when the woman walked past her and started the next part, keeping her eyes on the woman the whole time.

"I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm the highway star, a supersonic princess in a million-dollar car. Blood on fire pumping through my veins, weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes." Ruby turned her attention back to the crowd, moving along as she raised her hands up to get them to sing with her, though they didn't need any prompting.

"I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five, Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect, Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', 'lectrifyin', pulse-poundin', Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'." Ruby said, as she smiled at the model when she walked past.

"Caffeine, I'm caffeine." Her dancers once more echoing her while she sung the final bit of the chorus. "I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm not afraid to take you out." Ruby said.

When the song moved to the rap part she let the recorded voice do that for her, because of it being male and she doesn't do rap.

So instead she danced in time with the music, she didn't notice the fact that all the models had already done their first part and two of them were coming out, including the one Ruby had winked at during the show.

The first model, the brown haired one wearing rather cute bunny ears with a small rabbits tail as well came out, moving in time with the music alongside the other ice cream woman as well.

Smiling Ruby practically danced in time with them while getting rather close with both of them as well as she finished up with the final chorus.

"Caffeine. I'm caffeine." Ruby sang, holding the mic between her and the two women sang the echo while all three of them did the last part.

"I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm not afraid to take you out." Ruby sung with the pair, while Ruby stared into the woman's eyes as she sang the final line.

As the music calmed down it was replaced with the same music that started it all as she sung the chorus for the first song.

"Red like roses, fills my head with dreams and finds me always closer to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you." Ruby finished off with the lights dimming once more and the announcer informing everyone of a few minutes to set up the next act, Fall Out Boy.

Ruby smiled as she passed the group, she would be coming out to perform with them during their set, which she was excited to do but while walking back, hugging the two models with her she saw the multi-colours haired woman say.

"So not afraid to take me out, huh?" The woman said softly, her voice almost musical to Ruby's ears.

"Well I'm not, though I wouldn't mind a name first." Ruby replied, smiling at the woman.

"Neo." She, Neo replied.

"Well then Neo, guess I'll see you tonight." Ruby replied, detaching herself from the two girls as she thanked the other one, Velvet and Neo.

But as she was walking back towards the stage Neo called out after her, "What do you mean tonight? You didn't ask me." Neo called out.

"The after party tonight. I'll be seeing you there. Maybe I'll take you out privately another time." Ruby said, winking as Neo was pulled away to get changed while Ruby waited on the stage edge while the music started to play.

 **A/N**

 **So really random idea after watching a performance by Selena Gomez at a Victoria Secrets show and well sort of ran with it. Once more left it open ended in case I ever want to go back to it and have a little more fun with it.**

 **I've been on a string of reading a lot and I've got this horrible test tomorrow that I'm bricking it. Plus, I go away on Thursday (Also day of my birthday) But not much else to say though I do have a request.**

 **Could someone PM me or even leave it in a review and tell me about the story of Mirrors Edge? I really want to know the story and the sort of stuff that happens because I have an idea that I might look at. Anyway if you know then please help me, if not I'll just have to google it or something.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and until next time.**

 **Oh and songs used, Caffeine and Red Like Roses part 2**


	10. Chapter 10

Fear. That's what she felt as she couldn't feel her weapon at her back. She knew it was sitting in her locker but what mattered was the fact it wasn't with her and she just discovered that Mercury was fine, it was all a lie and her sister was being hated by people for believing it.

In her mind it was all setting into place, ever since Velvet had told her about what Coco thought she had a hunch. Now seeing that Mercury was up and about only reinforced that.

But now with no weapon, and finding the truth from the clearly evil man but now she wouldn't be able to tell anyone so she did the only thinking she thought of doing.

She raised her hands up to block the strike. She didn't feel the strike land but her vision faded to black as the wind picked up out of nowhere and she felt her body floating, her eyes hurt so much until her vision faded to black and the pain vanished.

 **A/N**

 **Very short sort of theory thing for the latest episode/next episode. Also perhaps another story I'm working on dealing with the Maiden's but I'm not sure yet. I've got a little too much on it seems. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Star wars RWBY tester-The Reapers

_We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it. -Dwight D. Eisenhower  
_

**The Reapers.**

There was a communication spread across the galaxy about rising up and fighting against the evil Empire. This sparked some people to rebel against the Empire but what if there was something else out there already fighting the Empire?

Something the Empire feared more than the rebels rising up, but they had been in hiding. Scattered raids here and there but nothing more. The rebel fleet and galaxy as a whole are about to be surprised when they arrive.

It didn't start with a bang, none of this normally did. Rather it was a quiet whisper a few years after the end of the clone wars and the rise of the Empire, stories began being told. Of a regiment of clones still operating with a Jedi at the lead.

The Empire were quick to stamp this out, dealing with whoever spoke of this harshly but it didn't stop people from talking about this in hushed corners.

This message spread across the galaxy, heard all the way from the core world through to backwater worlds like Jakku, clearly more powerful than the original Rebel message. Even if the message was just four words.

"The Reapers are coming." The message said, someone hidden beneath a cloak and old Mandalorian mask of old.

The current rebels were escaping from a fleet of star destroyers, attempting to just hyperspace to anywhere that wasn't there.

"Jump! Jump now!" Hera shouted, making sure all the other ships jumped before they followed after them.

Hera quickly jumped to hyperspace but the jump seemed too short as they were quickly pulled out of hyperspace.

"What happened? Was it the Empire?" Ezra asked, coming into the cockpit.

"I've no idea. The rest of the fleet is here as well but there's no sign of any imperials anywhere." Hera replied, confusion in her voice.

"Wait there's the rest of fleet, but there's nothing else here." Hera said, looking confused.

"Captain, we've been pulled out of hyperspace but we don't know why. There's nothing here." Commander Sato said, comming the ship.

Just as they were speaking Ahsoka came into the cockpit asking Ezra, "Can you feel that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Feel what?" Ezra asked.

"Something is here. We're not alone out here." Ahsoka said.

Before anymore could be spoken though the holo device burst into life alongside the sensors as they blared out all sorts of warnings.

"Captain Hera, Commander Sato, Commander Tano. Welcome, we are here to escort you to the command ship." A voice said as a squadron of clone arc fighters flew past their window.

"Clones? But how?" Ahsoka said as the others joined them, though a little wary of what had happened.

"Who cares about that, how the hell did they pull us out of hyperspace?" Hera asked, not having much choice as she flew with the arc fighters and the other rebel ships.

"Did anyone notice anything strange when we came out of hyperspace?" Ahsoka asked, turning to the others.

"There were these weird like canisters floating around behind us." Sabine answered.

Ahsoka just nodded her head in reply before asking, "Kanan did you feel that when we came out of hyperspace?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, there was like a flash of something strong then it vanished." Kanan answered.

"I have a hunch. Let's see what happens first." Ahsoka said as they came upon the large fleet.

Ahsoka, Kanan and Hera all stood there shocked as they came upon about twenty Acclamator class assault ships and ten Venator class Star Destroyers all coloured black with a single red stripe running down the length of each ship.

"By the force is that?" Ahsoka started to say.

"It's an assault fleet, old republic assault fleet. Do you recognise them?" Hera asked as the arc fighters broke off and the hanger bay of one of the Venator's opened up to allow them in, however the large ships had to remain outside with the Ghost taking Commander Sato and Rex with them.

"I don't. But there's so many clones, it doesn't make any sense." Ahsoka said, looking in interest and worry, mixed.

As soon as they left the ship they were met by a squad of clone troopers who mirrored the colours of their ships with black armour with a single red strip running down their left arm.

"This way please, the General will meet with you personally." The lead trooper said, escorting them.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

It was Rex who answered though, recognising the clone troopers. "You're the nineteenth clone legion." Rex said.

"We are Captain." One of the clones said, though they didn't know which one said it

"Nineteenth legion? Who are they?" Sabine asked.

"A clone legion or battalion like the 212th or the 501st rather a legend amongst the clones, like they didn't exist, at all." Rex informed them all.

"This is the first I'm hearing about this." Ahsoka replied.

"It's because it was apparently led by a clone and well, we didn't even think they were real but we'd just get reports of worlds being taken or battles being won." Rex informed her.

"That sounds about right, though being led by a clone was wrong." Another trooper informed them all.

They came upon a door where they heard conversation though could only hear one side of it through the door, while they waited patiently.

"The votes are in. It's unanimous, everyone's agreeing to get involved with this new rebellion, and I've got the unit commanders reporting in on our ready status as we speak." The unidentified female voice said.

"Are you even listening to me?" The voice said, sounding annoyed.

"I love you to, and of course I know there's guests outside. Stop trying to distract me, I know you weren't listening." The woman said, only for the reply sound on deaf ears as nothing more was heard for a few minutes.

"I know. The Captain is too polite to come inside." The woman stated in reply to an unknown question.

"That was the hint!" The voice called out, which finally made the clones move and open up the door to reveal one person looking out a window while another turned to great them.

They were surprised by how colourful her hair was, putting Sabine's to shame. She had long pink, brown and white hair that reached well below her shoulders and halfway down her back, tied loosely.

She was dressed in black trousers with grey heeled boots that reached just below her knee but she was still shorter than even Ezra, a black shirt with a black corset tied tightly around her stomach with a white jacket and pink interior over the top.

"Welcome to the Rose's Revenge apologises for the wait, the Captain still doesn't understand that he can always enter no matter what." The woman said.

"Sorry Commander, but I still remember that one time I walked in." One of the clones said, removing his helmet while motioning for the others to wait outside.

"We told you we'd put a sock on the door to warn you next time." The woman replied, a teasing smile on her face while those in the room looked confused.

"Who are you exactly?" Ahsoka asked, unsure about who this woman was exactly.

"You don't recognise me do you?" The woman asked, as the cloaked person hadn't turned around the entire time.

"Should I?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"I guess not, wasn't really around too much." The woman said as she sounded sad.

"General we've got a problem." The clone Captain said.

"Define problem Corvus." The cloaked woman said, her voice sounding rather deep.

"We've detected two star destroyers with four escort cruisers just appear, caught in the gravity well." The captain, Corvus stated.

"Sound general quarters and prepare weapons and fighters but do not deploy them yet. We haven't been detected." The woman said, turning around to face them all. "Follow me to the bridge, we'll deal with the empire and then we'll talk." The woman said, moving past them quickly with everyone soon following.

The bridge was a hive of activity with soldiers, clone and human alike moving around with purpose and as they reached the front of the command bridge to look out the main window a barrage of reports came in.

"General, Imperial forces have been caught by the gravity well generators, orders?" An officer asked.

"Blow the generators and have the assault frigates make ready to jump." The woman ordered as the space exploded in bright flashes.

"Cruiser destroyed and a star destroyer crippled." Someone else shouted out.

"Tell the frigates to begin bombardment, have Rose's Revenge and The Sorrow jump behind them all. Fighters are to launch immediately and for all our sakes watch your fire." The woman ordered.

The bridge suddenly darkened as orders were flying around in quick succession as they all readied themselves.

"Jump? What is she talking about?" Zeb asked.

"Power diverting to jump drive, ready to jump in thirty seconds." Someone yelled out.

"Fighters are ready and waiting, standing by for bay doors to open."

"Microjump, we've modified hyperspace drives in order to go short distances. You should feel like you're entering hyperspace and that's it." The captain, Corvus answered.

"Ready to jump at your command."

"Jump!" The cloaked woman ordered and everything from view vanished in a flash of light before being replaced by the backs of the imperial fleet.

"Fire at will." As the words left her mouth the space outside the ship lit up with cannon fire as the two Venator's ripped through the star destroyers and with the bombardment from the frigates and the rest of the fleet they made quick work of it all.

"Detecting escape pods, orders?" One of the gunnery officers asked.

"No prisoners." The cloaked woman said coldly, watching as the escape pods were targeted and destroyed until they were all destroyed and the next order was issued.

"Hyperspace to secondary location immediately and tell the Rebel forces to land on one of the Venator's." The order went out and they were the last to jump, with everyone else going ahead.

"Would you mind taking the rebels back to the briefing room please? I will be along shortly." The cloaked woman said, moving to sit on her knees at the front.

"This way please. I'll answer some of your questions while we wait for her." The first woman said, leading them back to the room they first met her in.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked immediately.

"My name is Neopolitan Rose, but I prefer Neo. I already know all of you." Neo replied as they entered the room and gathered around a holo table.

"How do you know us? And just how many clones do you have?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"We've been monitoring general information and my master and I have done a few trips away from the fleet to get an idea of what's been going on in a few places of interest." Neo answered. "Oh and we have a little over six thousand clones, all without their inhibitor chips."

"You asked if I knew you, should I know you?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was a while ago and I wasn't there for long, I was a Padawan at the same time as you, though you left with your master and I went with mine." Neo answered.

"I don't remember anyone by the name of Neopolitan." Kanan answered.

Neo only shrugged in response, "My master and I, we were off the grid quite often, the council sent us away on a mission and we sort of didn't return. Went to help different people and races from the droid threat, though we kept in contact with the council." Neo replied.

"How have you got so many clones? And still in command of them? I thought Order 66 made the clones turn against you." Sabine said.

Anger etched onto Neo's face at Sabine's words but was interrupted by the door sliding and the cloaked woman walking in, speaking as she went.

"There is passion, yet emotion. Serenity, yet peace. Chaos, yet order." The woman said, her voice having a calming property to it as her words settled around the room.

Neo seemed to relax and taking a calming breath before returning to her smiling self, "Sorry, question a little too on the mark there." Neo said.

"We put all the clones under, we received a warning about the chips and what would happen, so Neo and I put all the clones under, using the Force and while they were under my medical teams set about removing all the chips." The woman answered.

They all managed to get their first real look at the woman without distractions and it was weird how she was dressed.

On her legs she wore some skin tight under suit which ten had armour plates fitted to it on the shins and waist. On her waist were two blaster pistols but behind the two holsters were two slightly curved lightsabers resting happily.

Further up the woman was wearing a black blouse with a black corset wrapped tightly around her stomach while down her left arm had a full dark metal armour covering it, while the right arm was left without.

Over the top of all of this she wore a red cloak and an old Mandalorian mask was resting in her hand as she had taken it off.

"Who are you? Are you a Jedi as well?" Ezra asked.

"I am, however not a traditional Jedi." The woman answered, "Oh and my name is Ruby Rose."

Ruby then turned to Neo, switching languages effortlessly, "Slanar bal be'ba'a anade, miak udesla kak ner kar'taylir darasuum." (Go and assemble everyone, then calm yourself my love.)

Neo looked annoyed but then took a calming breath as she replied, "Asas gar vercopa ner kar'taylir darasuum." (As you wish my love.)

Sabine seemed to freeze at hearing her native tongue, especially the words being spoken. Which for the most part wasn't too surprising but the last two words gave away a lot.

"What did you say?" Hera asked, watching as Neo left the room.

"I asked her to see to the troops, we'll be arriving at our main base before moving on to one you can all use for your rebellion." Ruby answered, though all her attention was focused onto Sabine.

"Ask what you want, as soon as we leave hyperspace we'll be very busy." Ruby replied.

"What did you mean you aren't a traditional Jedi?" Kanan asked.

"She means she's a grey. Not a Jedi but not a Sith, she's in between and the council hated her outspokenness that they would send her on long distance missions and refused to promote her to the rank of master because of this." Ahsoka answered.

"You remember me then young one." Ruby said, a soft smile on her face.

"Of course I do Master Rose." Ahsoka said, returning the smile.

"I see you adopted the two saber style, how are you finding it?" Ruby asked kindly.

"Very well. I've been using it for quite a few years now I don't think I can really be called young one anymore." Ahsoka said.

"You'll always be young one to me. Any other questions?" Ruby asked.

"What's a grey?" Ezra asked.

"Someone who follows the force. We are not light nor are we dark, we simply are. This is where the Jedi and the Sith have it wrong, at least in what I believe. The force doesn't pick a side, it simply exists. I was an advocate of how the code was outdated and born out of fear, but they didn't listen. But enough about that, I will tell you more when we arrive. For now I wish to speak to Miss Wren alone, Corvus will show you to temporary quarters provided for you. Oh and Ahsoka would you wait outside, I must speak to you on a private matter as well." Ruby said, dismissing the group while leaving an awkward standing Sabine.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hera asked softly, looking into Sabine's eyes.

"I'll be fine." Sabine replied, looking away to meet Ruby's eyes.

Once everyone had left Ruby placed her mask on the holo table, "Narir gar motir teg Mando?" Ruby asked. *«Do you understand Mandalorian?)

"Gtea'ye" Sabine replied. (Fluently.)

"So you understood what I said to Neo, correct?" Ruby asked.

"I did, yes." Sabine replied.

"Then I will thank you for not telling the others of our relationship." Ruby asked.

"I won't, I promise. Are you Mandalorian?" Sabine asked.

"I was taken at a young age by the Jedi, or rather my mother gave me up. She was a Jedi, though had left the order a long time ago. She trained me from a young age until the Jedi order took notice of me and I joined. I was born and raised on Mandalore until the age of five, when I was taken by the order." Ruby explained calmly.

"I'm sorry." Sabine said.

"Don't be, it was in the past and they paid for what they did. What do you know of Mandalore the Preserver?" Ruby asked.

"Who?" Sabine asked, not knowing that particular Mandalore.

"He was the Mandalore that brought Mandalorian's back together after a large galactic conflict with the Republic and the Revanchist, a splinter group of the Jedi Order." Ruby answered.

"The leader of the Revanchist and a great friend of Mandalore, having defeated the previous Mandalore and hid the mask after the war, she is also one of my ancestors. This is her mask." Ruby said, pointing to the mask.

"It's an old Mandalorian mask isn't it? Before they became full helms." Sabine said.

"It is, the story behind it is interesting. The Mandalorian's butchered a people known as the Cather, beautiful race and so few are alive today. A few warriors stood up for the wanton slaughter of innocents and sadly died beside the Cather civilians, Revan took the mask off the leader of those who rebelled against them, making a vow." Ruby informed her.

"I will not remove this mask until the threat of the Mandalorian threat is eliminated. She repeated that in Mando as well as she knew they were not true Mandalorian's." Ruby finished, removing a datapad she handed it to Sabine.

"Read that, it will be rather interesting for you to read I believe." Ruby said.

"Thank you, but why are you giving me all of this?" Sabine asked, confused as to why she was told all of this.

"Because I know who you are, daughter of Mand'alor." Ruby replied.

Sabine made an unconscious move to put her hand onto one of her blasters though Ruby's tone and face calmed her enough to not go any further, "How do you know that?" Sabine said angrily.

"I wish you no harm, my only wish is for you to put me into contact with Mand'alor, for I wish to reconnect with my people, and slightly ulterior motives in regards to this rebellion." Ruby replied. "And I know because I just know." Ruby answered, smiling at the woman.

"That's not an answer." Sabine replied.

"Of course it is. Just not the one you were looking for. As I said, I mean no harm I just wish to have contact. I understand if you don't wish to see your parents and I'd be happy to leave your name out of it but I would really like to contact Mand'alor." Ruby replied.

"I'll…I'll sort out contact information." Sabine said.

"Thank you, now I ask a slightly weird question. What do you think of Ezra?" Ruby asked calmly.

"He's alright I guess, not too bad an aim with a blaster but could use work. Also a little headstrong and disobeys orders sometimes but works out in the end somehow." Sabine answered.

"I see. That won't work while you're here with me. Right, thank you. Want to bring Ahsoka inside? I can feel her outside." Ruby commented.

 **A/N**

 **So this, alongside another SW X RWBY story I've done a little work on are being uploaded together, simply to get a feel of what people think of them and to see if anyone would like to see me write more. What you're seeing is the whole story that I've written so far, so it is a little rough and ends abruptly, but it's simply to get opinions.**

 **Oh and I want to ask. Do people want to see a Mass Effect crossover story with RWBY? Namely replacing a couple characters with RWBY characters, like Ruby, Neo, Ironwood, Ozpin and maybe a couple others. Not entirely sure yet. It would include the characters from ME as well, sort of. It'll be a lot of work but if it's something people want to see, then I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Then the question would be where should I start? ME1? ME2? Or drop right in there with ME3?**

 **That's it for now, until next time.**


	12. Star wars RWBY tester 2-No name

_Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win. -Sun Tzu_

 **No name currently, open to suggestions.**

"Come on. Come on." Ruby Rose mumbled to herself, waiting for the holo terminal to give her the information she wanted "Aha." Ruby said, removing her data spike as she turned around to see a squad of Stormtroopers with a familiar man leading them.

"You're under arrest Ruby Rose. For crimes against the Empire." The man said.

"Hello there Roman. How many times does this make it? Ten? Twenty?" Ruby asked, teasingly not worried about the squad of Stormtroopers.

"Hey boys, did he tell you what happened the last times he tried to arrest me?" Ruby asked, smile wide on her face as she moved from foot to foot, "No? Well they're all dead now. Only reason Roman is alive, he's just too cute not to die and I rather like our games. You lot? Well you're rather boring so I kill you lot." Ruby said cheerfully, her blood red cloak wrapping around her body.

The Stormtroopers all look to each other, even with helmets on it was clear they were unsure what to make of the woman's words.

"Don't listen to her. Just arrest her!" Roman shouted at them.

Steeling themselves they all raised their blasters as the front two advanced forward to arrest Ruby who was only smiling in response.

"You didn't tell them did you? I'm hurt Roman, I thought you'd treat your soldiers better than this." Ruby replied.

Throwing out her hands she knocked back all the Stormtroopers and Roman and took off in a sprint, jumping over them all while dropping a thermal detonator in the middle of the Stormtroopers.

She was out of the building by the time it exploded, using the Force to increase her speed. She smirked as she saw a platoon of Stormtroopers waiting outside for her and even an AT-ST positioned at the front of the building.

'He's learning now, better watch out.' Ruby thought to herself as she pulled her two blaster pistols into her hands. Two DC-17 blaster pistols.

She didn't stop moving as she brought the two pistols up, firing as she ran. Hitting with deadly accuracy. She didn't even need to dodge the return fire as they had all moved to cover and those few shots coming her way were wide.

Without a pause she kept sprinting forward while she called her ship to her position. Then the AT-ST opened up, the larger guns throwing up dirt and concrete into her face.

Reaching down to her back Ruby pulled out one of many explosives she kept on her, and threw the rather large device with the help of the Force to plant it right at the walkers feet.

It exploded out with a large ring of fire before imploding in on itself and taking apart the walker in the process.

Smirking as she saw the walker collapse, Ruby sprinted into the open courtyard firing at anything left as her ship came screaming in.

"Love to stay and chat, but I've got somewhere to be." Ruby said, saluting them playfully as she jumped back to land onto the ramp.

Sprinting to the cockpit Ruby disengaged the auto-pilot as she took control herself, and immediately leaving the area.

Finally away from them all it gave Ruby a chance to rest. Her cloak formed around her body as an almost protective shell over the skin tight black under armour she wore, with only a single paladin sitting on her left arm. She also had two thigh holsters for her blaster pistols and a third situated at the back of her waist.

Her silver eyes stood out the most but her short red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail hidden underneath the hood of her cloak.

She was tall, standing well over six feet and was rather well defined but average for her age, although her body was hidden by her cloak.

The ship itself wasn't anything special, a small ship but big enough that it had two private bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom space alongside a common area.

It had two pairs of blaster cannons on the front mounted by the sides of the cockpit and another pair on the top in the middle and a pair on the bottom. But hidden underneath all of this was Ruby's personal fighter in case she ever needed it.

Meeting the other traffic of the city world, Ruby was able to blend in and escape from the Imperial building with the data she was after.

It didn't take her long to reach home. Home being in a large apartment block not far from the old Jedi Temple on the planet.

Leaving the ship, Ruby put it back on auto-pilot for it to take those final few steps back to where she parked the ship as she quickly climbed up to her apartment.

Tired and worn out Ruby was ready to just fall into her bed and sleep. Unlocking the door she called out, "I'm home girls." She called out.

"Hello Ruby, good night?" One of her friends and roommates, Mia asked as she came through the door.

"It was, have you all eaten?" Ruby asked.

"We have. There's some leftovers in the fridge for you." Another girl said, her name Naomi.

"Thanks." Ruby said, going to the fridge to retrieve the food.

Then she felt something, something yelling at her about a danger coming. Pulling her blaster from her hand she spun around and pointed it towards the threat she felt.

"She leaves. Now!" Ruby said darkly, blaster pointed towards the new person's head.

"Wait, please Ruby. Put the blaster down and I'll explain." Velvet said, moving to stand in front of the woman she brought out of her room, while the others all looked in shock.

"What's going on?" Another girl, Darcy asked as she came out of her room to see Ruby pointing a blaster at Velvet.

Ruby ignored them all as she used the force to pull her second blaster into her hands while pointing both at the woman behind Velvet.

"I'm being nice. I should just shot her. You clearly don't know who she is." Ruby replied.

"You're a Jedi?" The girl behind Velvet asked in a sweetly soft voice.

"Please will you just hear her out? For us?" Velvet asked as the other girls in the house gathered around the pair.

"You have five minutes." Ruby replied, lowering her blasters back to their holsters, "If I even feel your father close by then I'll personally shot you and show Torchwick your body." Ruby said darkly as the girls of the house all went to sit down onto the couch.

There was Mia who had short blonde hair and brown eyes on sat down on the corner. Next was Naomi who had jet black hair reaching well past her shoulders and blue eyes to match.

After that came Darcy who had similar black hair to Naomi but hers was lighter and a little shorter, reaching just past her chin while her bright green eyes stood out.

Next was Robin who had long blue/black hair that reached well past her shoulders and towards the small of her back and dark blue eyes which matched her hair.

Lastly was Velvet, with brown hair and eyes she was the kindest of the group. Always welcoming and open to listen to people, even if she didn't know them.

They all worked in the Empire in some form, mainly logistics but they were all trained to handle a blaster with deadly efficiency, thanks to Ruby.

They were a close knit bunch, with them all being friends before Ruby came along but she was welcomed into the fold a few years ago.

It took a year before Ruby revealed what she really was, a runaway Jedi from Order 66. Ruby was never short for credits and her friends didn't bother to ask her what it was she did to get those credits, but they knew what it was she did at night.

Attacking Imperials to get some sort of data on something, they never asked what she was searching for, respecting her too much to ask her.

"Talk!" Ruby stated, hand resting on her holstered blaster.

"I want to get out." Neopolitan Torchwick, a rather short woman compared to Ruby, or any of the girls. She had long pink, brown and white hair that reached far down her body and she stood out in a crowd with her pink and blue eyes.

"There's the door." Ruby said bluntly, pointing towards the door.

"Ruby!" Velvet exclaimed, glaring at the woman who only shrugged.

"I mean I want to get away from my father, I want to get away from the Empire. I'm not blind to what it is they do and I want to get out." Neo said.

"Why? That's not a proper reason. Somethings happened to spark this change. And you haven't told me what it is you want to do to escape." Ruby replied.

"She's not the only one who wants to go." Darcy said, speaking up.

"Right. Go where exactly? All you've said about is escaping the Empire. You've clearly thought about this." Ruby replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"We heard a message. A sort of rallying call or something. It was patchy but we managed to hear it." Velvet started to explain before Ruby stopped her.

"I know the message. Are you all saying you wish to join this rebellion that has started?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Neo said, "I want to escape and so does everyone here, plus a few…friends I know. And well I met Velvet and have known her for a while and she wants the same. She said she knew a friend with a ship, I just didn't realise that was you." Neo replied.

"No." Ruby said bluntly. Turning away from them to grab her food and walk out but was stopped by Mia.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Because no." Ruby replied, taking a bite from the food.

"Please Ruby, just meet the friends Neo spoke about. I'm sure they'll change your mind." Velvet said.

Ruby looked at Neo and the others, taking in their looks and seeing that they all wanted this. Sighing, "I'll see them. Why don't you all pack your stuff." Ruby ordered.

"You." Ruby said, pointing at Neo. "You are going to contact your friends, tell them to meet us here. Then I'll decide whether or not I will take you." Ruby said, leaving the room and those inside to go into her room.

"I don't think it's a good idea for them to meet us here." Neo called out after her but got no response.

Closing the room to her door, Ruby let out her held breath. She couldn't deny her friends the chance to do what they wanted, but to defect to the rebels was something else.

She heard the message, of course she did. But she thought it was stupid, even though the Force was calling her towards it and now would be the time to go.

Putting her food on her table she went underneath her bed, taking out the box she had stored under there when she first arrived here with the girls.

Opening to box she pulled out a red, silver and black weapon that was folded up and put it on her bed, then removed the two slightly curved lightsaber hilts sitting inside, next to full Mandalorian armour.

Taking the lightsaber's and putting them on her waist while the folded up weapon on her back. Finishing up she wrapped her cloak back around her body and lifted the box up to take with her.

She picked up her food, quickly finishing the small meal before throwing her clothes back into the box alongside the armour.

Then she heard voices outside her room. Male voices that she recognised instantly, back from the Clone war.

Blasters in her hand she sprinted out of her room and slide to a stop in front of three Clone troopers dressed in part in their old clone armour, helmets at their sides and old blasters on their back with one of them carrying an even older Vibroblade.

Each of them had a red strip running down both of their arms with one of them having a red helmet at their side.

"Clones." Ruby growled out as she pointed her two pistols at them.

"General Rose?" One of them asked, the one with the Vibroblade. Taking a step forward.

Turning to the clone it took Ruby a minute before recognition set it but she kept her weapons raised as she asked. "Inhibitor chips?" She asked.

"Gone. Removed. We got a warning from Rex. It's just the three of us." The one with the red helmet said.

Lowering her weapons Ruby smiled faintly as she said, "You kept it after all these years." She stated.

"Of course General. You were the one who gave it to me and taught us." The one with the sword replied.

"I'm not a general. Not anymore." Ruby said sadly, "I take it you are Neo's friends?" Ruby asked.

"We are General. We want to fight against the Empire, we met Miss Neo and through her Miss Velvet. We want to help." The man said, Commander Grim clone commander of the 19th Clone battalion.

"I see. Fine, I'll take all of you to the base. I hope you're all ready now." Ruby replied, moving back to her room.

Coming back out with her box slung over her back she saw everyone else carrying a small bag of stuff, even Neo had a bag now.

 **Four hours later.**

Once Ruby had gotten everyone aboard and settled she had taken off into space, it was easy to get off the planet and into hyperspace for the long journey towards wherever the Rebels were.

They didn't ask Ruby how she knew how to get to them, and she didn't bother to tell them how she knew.

The entire time except for getting them settled, telling them where everything was and where to go if they wanted to sleep.

After doing that she had secluded herself inside the cockpit for the trip, even though she wasn't needed she wanted to avoid everyone. Especially after everything that happened, but it was clear after four hours someone decided to try and talk to her.

"Um Ruby?" A nervous looking and sounding Neo asked, taking a step into the cockpit.

"Could you take a step back please?" Ruby asked without turning.

"Huh? Sure." Neo said, confused as she took a step back. Only to have the door close in her face and lock.

Frowning she walked back to the common area where everyone was gathered and said annoyed, "She just shut the door in my face." She stated.

"She's thinking. It's best not to disturb the General when she's like that." One of the clones, Ghost replied.

"How do you know Ruby? And why do you refer to her as General?" Darcy asked, sitting forward to look at them.

"You know she's a Jedi right?" Grim asked, receiving nods from those around her. "She had a certain reputation, even before the war broke out. All the clone battalions were assigned a Jedi general to lead them. We were assigned General Rose, we were quick to learn why she had that reputation and we actually got nicknamed the Reapers." Grim said, smiling as he spoke proudly.

"The Reapers?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, wherever we fought against the Separatists we ripped through their lines. It was rare we worked alongside other clones outside our naval and ground units but when we did, we were akin to Reapers, or so they all said. They needed a droid regiment destroyed they would send us. We gained a reputation for shock and awe. Smashing through droids like paper." Grim finished.

"What about Ruby's reputation? You said she had one before the war, what was it?" Velvet asked.

It was Ghost who answered, the one with the sword. "We all don't know much. When she first took command of our unit, well we had certain practises. The generals got a personal guard, the general hated this but she conceded after a certain assurance." Ghost replied.

"What did she make you do?" Naomi asked with interest.

"We had to learn to fight with a sword. She gave the ten of us a sword each and trained us. We…well we could take certain Jedi on with our ability, at least it was the aim. Never really tested it out." Ghost said awkwardly.

"Anyway, she fought a lot with the Jedi council. Mainly over principles as the general would, how would you say it?" Ghost asked, looking at the two other clones.

"She openly questioned them. Over what it was they were doing and the main principles of the Jedi." Griggs answered, the normal trooper.

"Yeah those. But it wasn't something they could throw her out of the order for, so instead sent her off on long missions. By extension we were also sent out with her when the war begun. She also experimented a lot, one of the best sword master I know. I'd say she could give most of the masters a run for their money." Ghost continued.

They all felt a powerful jump in the ship, throwing them forward and even making a couple of the girls fall onto the floor but were quickly helped up.

"What happened?" Neo asked.

"No idea. Let's go." Grim said, standing up and sprinting for the cockpit where they all saw the massive star destroyer with weird semi-balls over the ship with a couple of cruisers escorting it.

"What the hell is that?" Darcy asked, coming up to sit in the co-pilot seat.

"They are gravity wells, old design but never mounted on ships. We used them a couple of times, massive fucking devices to set up." Ruby commented on it as she set about some course corrections.

"They managed to mount them on ships, that's worrying. What's the plan General?" Grim asked, turning to Ruby.

"Ghost take control." Ruby said, climbing out of her chair as she went face to face with Grim. "Make sure they make it safely to the rebellion. Coordinates are all pre-programmed in." Ruby said, moving to leave but was stopped.

"General, I'm not leaving without you. Not again." Grim said, stopping Ruby.

"I gave you an order. You make sure they get there safely. I'll catch up, if not. Well I'll see you later." Ruby replied, moving down to a ladder leading downwards.

"General!" Grim said, moving after Ruby.

"Commander, are you disobeying a direct order?" Ruby asked in a deadly tone.

Freezing up Grim realised what it was Ruby said as he paused. "No General, I'll get them there safely." Grim said, even saluting Ruby who disappeared down the ladder.

When Grim came back he quickly ordered, "Ghost get us ready for hyperspace the minute we're free. Griggs, move to man the top cannon, I've got bottom. Darcy was it?" He asked, seeing a nod, "Man the front one. Whatever the General is doing we're going to at least cover her best we can." Grim ordered as he moved to man the turret.

"Detaching now." Ruby said, as they all heard the sound of a clamp disengaging.

They watched as a heavily modified Delta-7 Aethersprite-Class light interceptor flew away from the main ship, coming out of a mini hanger bay underneath the ship towards the star destroyer.

Ruby shot down the incoming tie fighters and avoided all the incoming fire easily, the force augmenting her flying abilities.

"Hog, prepare to jump." Ruby said as she came up onto the star destroyer.

She had heavily modified the ship to be able to take out light cruisers with sheer firepower alone, with torpedoes and heavy cannons. She had all but removed the old comms and replaced it all with better protection and weapons.

It was before the war when she changed the star fighter to a black and dark red colour scheme to match her and now it was paying off.

Tipping in for her run, Ruby's main guns destroyed the turbo lasers firing at her while her missiles and torpedoes destroyed enough of the domes to allow them safe passage.

"Hog, jump now. I repeat, you have your window. Jump!" Ruby cried out, moving her fighter out of the way of an incoming tie.

Ruby watched as her ship jumped into hyperspace and she quickly fired off a series of disruption pods to throw them all off as she powered up her engines to jump to hyperspace.

One thing she had been determined to change was the fact it had no hyperdrive, and thanks for the help of some ship builders she had done just that, now following her ship into hyperspace she escaped the Empire.

While sitting in hyperspace Ruby decided it was the best to read the data she had stolen from the empire. Hoping that it helped her find who she was looking for.

 **Two hours later.**

When she exited hyperspace she immediately probed with the force as the ships came onto her sensors.

A couple blockade runners alongside some A-wings and a new design that she recognised. Alongside her own ship, though it seemed the A-wings were circling her ship.

"This is Gunfighter, returning to Hog." Ruby said, going to dock with her ship.

"So you finally did it General." Grim said when Rub came into the cockpit.

"I did, hated relying on those stupid rings. What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"They're not letting us close. Seems they're discussing whether or not to let us board and talk." Darcy said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Right. Give me five minutes to get ready, if we still haven't been given permission to move then we'll go straight to the command ship and board them." Ruby ordered, as she left to go to her room.

True to her word, five minutes later she returned. Dressed in her full armour. The armoured was dull silver and looked rather bulky as it went on top of Ruby's undersuit.

On her two thighs were her holsters and blasters with the third one being at the back of her waist. Two slightly curved lightsabers were attached to her hips while the folded weapon was at her back.

Next her red cloak was wrapped over her body and she had a black Mandalorian helmet with a red visor was in her hand.

"Break away now, launch the countermeasures as well. I don't want them to realise until we're right on top of them." Ruby ordered, placing her helmet onto her head and throwing the hood of her cloak up.

All the girls looked at Ruby scared while the clones had smiles upon their faces as they put their helmets on as well.

Ruby's visor seemed to glow underneath her hood, looking menacing and deadly all rolled into one. Ruby moved away from the cockpit as they came up to the command ship.

Feeling the ship dock with the other one Ruby stood at the door and waited. The others had grabbed blasters but were held back by the clones and also Neo, who seemed to know something.

The door slid open, only for Ruby to vanish through it and the sound of lightsabers activating made everyone run to the door to see what was happening, however they kept their blasters by their side.

Ruby felt the presence of three Jedi, however only two in the corridors plus a young Mandalorian alongside two other aliens.

Ruby ignored all but the two Jedi, seeing two blue lightsabers she rushed forward. Engaging them both with a single dark purple lightsaber she effortlessly switched forms to whichever one she needed.

She blocked both strikes, spinning in time to knock the taller Jedi back and threw the other one with the force back.

Then the Mandalorian attempted to fire at her but she stopped the bolt in the air with the force while she moved out of the way and let it harmlessly hit the wall.

Ruby watched as the two Jedi recover as she felt the third Jedi begin to move so she threw her hand out, knocking everyone over as she put away her lightsaber and unfolded her other weapon.

A large scythe deployed, silver, black and red with a small magazine sticking out at one end with a trigger. Holding it behind her back with the blade near the ground and pointed up, the familiar hum of a lightsaber echoed as the blade lit up in the silver/red colour.

"What the hell?" The younger Jedi asked in shocked surprise, mirrored by the others.

Ruby smiled underneath her mask as she saw the Mandalorian the only one to attempt to fire at her but she just spun her scythe in front of her, absorbing the shot.

"Nice try, I admire the fact that even faced with death you still fight." Ruby said calmly, as she saw a familiar head move past them all.

"Master Rose?" A curious voice asked, slowly walking forward.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time…young one." Ruby said, smiling underneath her mask as she deactivated and folded her scythe away, removing her helmet at the same time.

"You finally did it?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"I did it years ago. But the council never even saw it. Why do you think we were called the Reapers?" Ruby replied.

"It's great to see you again." Ahsoka said, hugging the armoured woman.

"You too youngling, I'm sorry I took so long." Ruby replied, as her crew slowly came out from the doorway and was introduced.

"Now perhaps we can talk, and learn why it took you so long." Ahsoka stated.

 **A/N**

 **So this, alongside another SW X RWBY story I've done a little work on are being uploaded together, simply to get a feel of what people think of them and to see if anyone would like to see me write more. What you're seeing is the whole story that I've written so far, so it is a little rough and ends abruptly, but it's simply to get opinions.**

 **Oh and I want to ask. Do people want to see a Mass Effect crossover story with RWBY? Namely replacing a couple characters with RWBY characters, like Ruby, Neo, Ironwood, Ozpin and maybe a couple others. Not entirely sure yet. It would include the characters from ME as well, sort of. It'll be a lot of work but if it's something people want to see, then I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Then the question would be where should I start? ME1? ME2? Or drop right in there with ME3?**

 **That's it for now, until next time.**

 **So this, alongside another SW X RWBY story I've done a little work on are being uploaded together, simply to get a feel of what people think of them and to see if anyone would like to see me write more. What you're seeing is the whole story that I've written so far, so it is a little rough and ends abruptly, but it's simply to get opinions.**

 **Oh and I want to ask. Do people want to see a Mass Effect crossover story with RWBY? Namely replacing a couple characters with RWBY characters, like Ruby, Neo, Ironwood, Ozpin and maybe a couple others. Not entirely sure yet. It would include the characters from ME as well, sort of. It'll be a lot of work but if it's something people want to see, then I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Then the question would be where should I start? ME1? ME2? Or drop right in there with ME3?**

 **That's it for now, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **So bit of backstory here, wrote this about half a year ago if not more. As you can guess this was meant to be used for Wraiths but because I've abandoned that story pretty much, I'm left with un posted material and stuff. This is one sort of random scene I had written out with a mixture of things that I was interested in.**

 **So I just wanted to post it for fun, so please enjoy. Some things are a little brutal in this but well, fuck it. Enjoy.**

" _Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."_

― _Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

' _It was amazing, purely amazing and terrifying at the same time. First there were two women in armour I'd never seen before on bikes came up beside my position and asked for a report, then a box of Mark 19 ammo, then she told us the artillery would be destroyed just before she screamed out about incoming, next thing I know they've taken off heading towards the forest with gunfire being directed at them. We tried to help but couldn't do much as the artillery was keeping our heads down, but we could hear the screams of the Russians in the trees, it was horrible,_

 _I followed them with my eyes as long as possible seeing both of them weave in-between trees at impossible speeds that I'm surprised they didn't crash, then five minutes after they'd gone the air was filled with the sound of jets, and then we saw them. Wraiths and F-22's going overhead, dancing around above us, I don't know how they didn't crash into each other the sort of things they were doing seemed impossible, then they opened fire._

 _The sound cut through the air and everything around seemed to fall silent as we heard their cannons first, tearing into the enemy positions where we guessed the artillery was, we could see smoke rising up after they fired their cannons and we thought that was it but it was wrong._

 _They broke up and started to fire their missiles into all of them, doing strafe runs across the forest with all their missiles but that wasn't what was terrifying about it all, yes the amount of firepower they unleashed was clearly overkill, but I don't think they did it because they wanted to kill them, I think they wanted to send a message._

 _The lead aircraft just hovered over the forest, whoever the pilots were had some massive balls just sitting that close to the ground, it was unbelievable. Then after the other aircraft had finished they opened up, they fired cannons and missiles in a sweeping arc across the ground, we were sure everything there was dead from the first attack but they just unloaded everything they had into that area without a care in the world, I was scared and they were on our side. I can't imagine what the enemy felt._

 _Then ten minutes later the two bikers came back and told us all to move up and that it was all clear. So we moved up and found the remains in the forest by the bikers, it was messy it was clear explosive rounds were used but the marks weren't big and the ammo guys said it was 5.56mm bullets that did that damage, it was unbelievable. But then we got to the artillery pieces._

 _They were turned to molten metal, nothing was left of them we could savage at all, but the bodies, the whole ground was covered in a thick red paint, there was not anything left, no bodies at all other than the blood and maybe some pieces of clothes but otherwise we found nothing._

 _We advanced up and over the radio over the next couple weeks found similar reports coming in across the frontlines that two bikers were seen going ahead and barely ten minutes later a Wraith strike force arrived to destroy enemy positions and advance the frontline, though the reports of the two bikers were never the same pair but they were pilots if I'd ever known any, the way they moved and worked together, those two bikers were in a drift._

 _Extract from the book, 'Real life Wraiths: siege on German-Russian boarder.' By Sergeant Aaron Annett 1st Parachute Regiment._

It had been three months since the invasion into France and they had successfully pushed Russian forces out of France and into Germany, advances were being made every day and the war was going extremely well, however for the past week along the France-Germany boarder there had been a stalemate where Allied forces were unable to push into Germany, much to the frustration of Ruby and the command staff.

So deciding to take matters into her own hands Ruby devised a plan to simultaneously push the Russian forces off the boarder and advance the frontlines and destroy the morale of the Russian troops all in one go.

The operation was dubbed the Grimm Reaper, and over the course of two weeks the Wraiths alongside fighter support of other air assets launched a series of strikes nonstop against Russian forces, not bothering with limited force but using overkill on all sorts of positions deemed to be secure, they had even gone into the heart of Germany to take out Russian high command for the country.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves, this is the story of the first mission in operation Grimm Reaper.

"In the air, time to target is twelve minutes." Yang's voice came over into Ruby ear over the noise her motorbike.

Opening up the throttle further Ruby started to weave around the tanks currently driving along the road, and a few steps behind her Neo was doing the same.

'We've got to go faster, we haven't got long to mark them and get to a safe distance.' Ruby informed Neo over the drift.

'Got it' Neo replied as she followed Ruby around the tanks until they were clear of the convoy and onto the open road.

Ruby was leading them as she went as fast as her bike would let her go until they reached a large grouping of soldiers and vehicles as well as barb wire and sandbags in front of a clearing for a few hundred metres and then a forest.

Ruby pulled up alongside one of the sandbag bunkers with a small group crouched down inside, "Sergeant, report." Ruby called out to the sergeant in the group, removing her helmet at the same time.

"Captain, we're been hit by artillery fire and sporadic fire from the forest from Russians sitting in there waiting for us to push forward." The man informed Ruby, making sure his head was behind the sandbags.

Neo pulled up next to Ruby, pulling the gun off her back to look through the scope at the forest to find out what she could see.

Ruby nodded her head in response, "Got it, do you have a box of Mark 19 ammo?" Ruby asked the man who looked on confused at Ruby but was able to get a box of spare ammo to give to her.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she opened a compartment on her bike and slid the ammo belt into it attaching it to a belt of the grenades already in there.

Noticing the confused look on the man's face Ruby decided to answer him, "I've got a mark 19 inside and need the extra ammo, my partner here has two M4's fitted just below her handles bars the same as me but I didn't have time to fit the launcher." Ruby said, smiling as she put her helmet back on.

Just as she was about to start driving off again Ruby heard a familiar whine in the air, "SHELLS INBOUND, GET DOWN." Ruby shouted as she opened up the gas on her bike taking off in a wheel spin towards the forest.

As her and Neo approached the forest gunfire started to come towards them but it failed to hit anywhere other than the armour on the bikes.

As the two women got into the forest they pressed a button on their handlebars which caused the two M4's in each of their bikes to open fire into the forest.

The bullets a specialist make that gave small explosions on impact wherever they hit shred the greenery and as they drove past they could hear screams of pain as the bullets made contact.

Ruby and Neo took their fingers off the triggers as they started to weave in-between trees towards the near end of the forest and the sounds of the booming artillery pieces sat, firing away.

Keeping one hand on the handlebars Ruby used her free hand to draw her sword and hold it out at her side, slashing at enemy soldiers as she drove past them, leaving them wounded or killed depending where she was able to hit.

Neo not being an expert driver like Ruby focused on driving as her thumb hit the trigger for her two guns to open fire on anything in her way.

It took the two women five minutes to weave their way through the forest leaving a wake of destruction in their way with dead bodies, screaming soldiers and destroyed forest land.

As the two reached the each of the forest Ruby slowed down until she stopped just before leaving, Neo pulling up beside her waiting for the mark to start off again.

"Wraith strike, ETA?" Ruby asked into her radio.

It took almost a full minute for a reply to come through an even then it was filled with static.

"Advance, Wraith strike, time to target is three minutes, had to speed up the timetable Advance, mission status?" Yang asked, her voice straining against the speed they were clearly going and had clearly encountered some sort of problem on the way.

"Green light, Strike." Ruby paused after a few seconds as she started to drive again, going faster than before as they didn't have long, Neo following close behind her. "Strike, danger close. I repeat Advance will not be clear of target zone but is happy to proceed." Ruby said once more over the radio, picking up more speed as she wanted to get to the artillery positions as quickly as possible.

There was a pause on the radio as Yang was clearly talking to the others and seeing if they were still happy to do the attack.

"Copy Advance, happy to do the attack, ETA Two minutes, out." Yang stated as she cut the radio link.

Neo having heard all of that and expecting Ruby's next move sped up and fell into line next to Ruby.

'Split up, you go right, I go left and we'll break in the middle and head back to the frontline.' Ruby ordered over their drift, breaking off to the left like she said.

Both girl split up heading in their directions guns firing as they killed the soldiers protecting the artillery pieces set up.

While Neo focused on killing crews and soldiers, while throwing out markers and flares to signal the airstrike Ruby was going something else.

Ruby kept her sword out and had her Mark 19 grenade launcher firing on fully automatic, screams accompanying the thumbing sound of the grenades leaving and impacting on artillery pieces and the ground, some even hitting soldiers but this was not the cause of the screams.

No this was due to Ruby's choice in ammo, for every two rounds of standard explosive grenades the third one was phosphorus, a highly flammable and lit up anything it hit in bright white flames, making it perfect to mark areas for an airstrike, however when it hit a person it would cause them to be covered in white hot flames, and burning them alive.

Ruby toned out the screams as she slowly climbed on top of her bike, her nanites screaming around her to protect her from gunfire as she moved her sword to cut through the camo-netting covering the artillery pieces from view, but now with the electronic marks, burning phosphorus and the red hot nature of the guns barrels it made it the perfect marker for them to be seen from the air.

As Ruby and Neo completed their runs past all the artillery pieces and enemy positions they met in the middle and started to head back the way they came, just as Ruby's radio burst to life.

"Advance, thirty seconds to target, requesting clearance." Yang shouted over the radio, the noise of the aircraft in the background.

Ruby shouting back as much as gunfire started to fly past them replied, "Strike, all positions marked you are cleared hot, danger close. I repeat Danger close, cleared hot, read back." Ruby ordered.

"Cleared hot, danger close." Yang replied confirming Ruby's orders.

Ruby didn't bother to reply as she focused on staying alive and getting out of the target zone as quickly as possible.

"In hot." Yang said barely ten seconds later, and then almost immediately after that call she said, "Stores." Meaning the release of the munitions and seconds after that came the familiar sound of explosions behind them and then the shock wave hit them nearly knocking them to the floor if it wasn't for an expert recovery.

Those at the frontline when the airstrike was coming in saw something odd, and something they were sure they wouldn't see again.

Up in the air were five Wraith aircraft, all heading towards the treeline and towards the direction the two bikes went off to.

But this was not what was odd, with the five Wraiths were ten F-22's providing air support and escort to the attack craft.

But again this wasn't that odd, F-22's were well known as one of the best air-to-air fighters around and seeing this many with such highly valued aircraft was not as unusual as one would think.

No it was none of these things that were odd, it was how the Wraiths were moving that was odd, they danced around each other as they evaded missiles intended for them.

The precision between the five Wraith pilots and their escorts was so perfect that even when it looked like they would hit each other they completely missed each other by a hairs breath.

They inverted, switched positions and moved around each in perfect sync to avoid incoming missiles and bullets, and as they got overhead the frontline the F-22's broke off.

What they could see from the ground was the Raptors, half flying ahead of the Wraiths and half going behind them all to take on different threats and some actually threaded in-between the larger aircraft to meet their chosen threat.

The Wraiths however kept dancing around each other, inverting and flying over their friends to move around in fluid positions so nothing could get a stable lock on them, but their formation never changed but merely moved.

They were flying in a standard V formation as they flew overhead with the one in the front position always changing as the pilots worked in perfect sync.

But as they got over to the forest the formation changed once more, instead they chose to go into a single line instead, and as they reached the end of the woods they all dove down letting loose their amazing arsenal of weaponry onto the poor bastards below.

They started with their two 25mm machine guns firing large explosive rounds onto the ground below, each of the five aircraft hitting a different area as they destroyed anything they hit.

However they weren't done yet and threw their aircrafts around to strike along the line of the artillery pieces that were marked for them, there cannons falling silent as they chose their missiles to wreck the entire field.

Two aircraft went either side, following the paths of Ruby and Neo and once they reached the middle they went sideways and missed their fellow aircraft by a hair while the final aircraft moved to hover right in front of all the artillery pieces.

Those still alive on the ground after the destruction the aircrafts had given out looked up at the aircraft, able to see all its weapons in clear detail.

They could see the two 25mm cannons spinning in their chambers and the missiles descending from their racks underneath the aircraft.

This would be their last look on the world as the pilot and gunner opened fire, sweeping along the whole enemy position, forty missiles and hundreds of bullets flying towards the enemy, evaporating anything still left alive into a thin red mist.

Those who could see what happened knew clearly what this was, to the greenest soldiers to the age old veterans knew what happened.

This was a message being given out by the pilots of the Wraiths, it was clear as day what the message said and when looked at in the years to come after the war, historians hailed it as a turning point in the way, or at least in the morale of the Russian soldiers as footage of the whole thing was made public.

'You are not safe from the Wraiths, they will bring down hell upon you in even your most secure positions.' This become clear as the aircraft took off, returning to their mobile base to refuel and rearm to do this all over again at other points across the frontline, saving soldiers and installing fear into the enemy.

For the following weeks there would be two bikers driving far ahead of the frontline to mark enemy positions to be destroyed by Wraith airstrikes and while the identity of Wraith pilots were never made public, the soldiers who saw the bikers knew the two were always pilots, they worked in perfect unison with each other that something like that could only happen because of the drift.

Aboard the Wraith's during that first run however was much more stressful then it looked from the outside, and while it would be looked at in detail later by pilots and flight instructors it would always be a more private affair then the message that was given out by them.

Velvet and Coco, pilot and gunner respectfully were one of the five Wraith aircraft in the original strike that day, one of the most stressful days piloting they would ever say, even more then near the end of the war when they barely slept or ate due to the continuing attacks, they would always say that it was the worse.

Taking off and going to the target were the easy parts, it didn't happen until they were halfway to the target did it become more stressful.

Somehow Russians jets made it past all the air defences they had in place and so causing the Wraiths to do more fancy flying to avoid getting missile locks on them as they were equipped for a ground attack.

This was where the shit tonne of chaff they carried with them when doing ground attack runs came in handy but after only three minutes of using it did the chaff run out and so they relied on superior flying abilities to save them.

Luckily ten F-22's were scrambled to aid them and provide them with the protection they would need, this however didn't stop them from constantly moving and changing position to avoid radar locks or just for their comfort.

The radio net between aircrafts was alive constantly with warnings and words to prepare to change position or to allow a Raptor to pass through them and there were many close calls of when they believed they were going to collide with each other.

As they neared the frontline and the forest however it grew slightly easier as everyone knew what they were doing by that point, but the timetable for the attack was accelerated by almost ten minutes.

"Let the Raptors through, they're going to cover our asses as we attack." Yang informed everyone over the radio, and as one the Wraiths all moved sideways to allow their fellow pilots pass between them to cover them as they moved into attack positions.

"3, 2, 1, break." Yang counted down and ordered causing the five aircraft to move out of their V formation and into a straight line for their attack, with Wraith Two leading the charge and Wraith Three, Coco and Velvets one second in line.

The attack was coordinated right down to the second of when something would take place and even with the accelerated timetable didn't matter.

First the aircraft dipped down to fire their cannons into the trees and the enemy positions as the starting attack, this was for Ruby to call for any changes to their aim but because it was danger close they had to rely on their markers that they were correct.

After that Wraith Two dropped out of the formation as Wraith Three broke off to the left and the one behind them, Wraith Four broke off and went right, Wraith Five following Three and the last one, Wraith Six followed Two into their attack runs.

Wraith Three led Five to move along the enemy positions going from left to right while Wraith Four and Six did the same but in the opposite direction.

The four aircraft rained fire and missiles down onto the enemy position, obliterating anything down there to the point that the ground was reverted back to marshland under the heavy fire.

Once the aircraft met in the middle they all broke off and flew back the way they came as Wraith Two came in to finish up the job by hovering in front of the enemy position and unloading it's payload to anything still alive down there.

All the pilots were happy they were able to pull off such a feat but were all exhausted from the amount of pressure and strain it took in order for them to do, this was never known to the public only inside the circle of Wraith pilots and only ever assumed by Flight instructors but never confirmed even years later.

As they started to fly back the way they came after the strike they heard the radio turn on for all the pilots and gunners.

"Break, break, that was a delta hotel, fucking great work everyone." Ruby said over the sound of her bike. "RTB to rearm and refuel, move onto stand-by."


	14. Destiny

Distantly a voice was shouting at her but it felt so far away from her. An electric shock a few seconds later jolted her awake as she looked around wide eyed at her surroundings.

She looked around to see ruined cars and desert wasteland around her. Floating in the air in front of her was a small robot floating in front of her.

Curious she asked, "Where am I?" She asked the floating robot.

"Move kid. Now!" A femine voice almost shouted at her.

Confused the woman stood up, following the order as she started to run towards a doorway in front of the huge wall. Only now realising she was completely naked except for a red cloak covering her body.

"Fallen have found you and I'm cut off from you. So you need to make it to me. There should be a rifle just ahead of you just in case." The woman informed her, her voice cold and almost lifeless making her think that it was the robot speaking to her.

She found the weapon the woman spoke about, and with some sort of practised ease she checked how much ammo she had and the sights of the weapon, checking it was ready to use.

Raising it to her shoulder she started to move forward cautiously as the robot provided her light in the dark corridors. She could hear some strange sound that seemed to be words in another language.

Moving forward she got her first glimpse of the Fallen but it was brief as it let out a screech before falling to the ground, dissolving into light.

The crack of the bullet echoed in her ears nanoseconds after the creature died in front of her, seconds after she heard the same voice speak to her again.

"Keep moving kid, they know you're here." The voice informed her.

She kept moving along with the odd stray bullet hitting the aliens in the head, she didn't have to fire her weapon often as they were only stray Fallen, was that what the voice called them?

She kept pushing forward until she reached a large, open room and she could hear the sounds of alien voices talking.

Hiding behind a small wall she risked a glance out but before she knew it she was thrown forward from behind and into the middle of a large group of Fallen.

"Stay down!" The voice called out calmly.

Following the instructions she ducked down, wrapping the cloak around her naked body more trying to shield herself.

She heard the aliens shouting and bullets starting to fly but whether or not they found their mark was a different story.

Raising her head slightly to try and see what was happening she found a figure dressed in light armour with a light blue and black hue surrounding their body with a blade the size of an arm in their hands, the blade itself was glowing with the same hue as her body while they were moving lightning fast as they killed the Fallen with their blade.

The figure made short work of the twenty plus Fallen as they danced around their bullets as she cut them in half. The display was amazing to the woman's eyes and when the figure had finally killed all of Fallen they walked over to where she was laying on the ground.

"Are you good?" The figure asked, the same distorted female voice that had been speaking to her all the way through asked, she was dressed in pure black armour with red highlights and a helmet that was plain black glass that swirled and a red cloak wrapped around her.

"Uh I'm fine." She replied.

"Good we need to get moving before more come." She informed her, helping the woman to her feet before quickly moving off, "Stay right behind me." She ordered.

Nodding her head she dumbly followed the woman who had a rifle in hand alongside a long barrelled weapon on her back.

"Do you remember your name?" The woman asked quietly as they walked through the large wall.

"Um." She replied, unsure what to say.

"If you can't remember it then you can chose a new name." The woman informed her.

"Um it's Neo." Neo said, remembering her name but little else.

"Good. That's a start. You have to wait for a full explanation when we're safe. Lots changed since you died and lots more aliens want to kill us, so let's keep moving and try to be quiet." The woman said.

"What's your name?" Neo asked.

"Quiet." Was her response.

"Your name is quiet?" Neo asked, confused.

"Shut up." She said more forcefully.

Neo realised what she meant and quickly shut her mouth as they moved silently through the corridors.

"Stay here." The woman ordered as she vanished from sight.

Neo sat there alone, the small floating robot following her as she hugged the cloak around her to stop the chilling wind getting to her nude body.

Shivering Neo didn't know how long she sat there when the woman returned as she spoke, "There's a group in the next room, stay near the doors edge and give me cover while I get in there." She ordered.

"Ok." Neo nodded in reply, hefting the rifle up to her shoulder.

The woman nodded her helmeted head as she started to move forward into the room.

Neo got her first glance of the room and saw at least ten of the aliens from before and also a creature glowing slightly and hovering in the air.

"Leave the Captain alone, I'll take him." The woman said.

"Ok." Neo said, lining up her sights on one of the other aliens.

The woman pulled out her blade while gathering her pistol in her right hand. She held up three fingers to Neo, slowly counting down before jumping out as she reached zero.

The pistol started to glow golden with flames licking around the barrel while the knife was glowing a dark black mixed with a red colour. As the woman rushed forward to attack as her weapons barked and slashed in retort, her red cloak glowed in a mixture of both light and dark as she danced around the Fallen.

The pistol in her hands glowed with bright golden light as it barked out in retort to the Fallen's return fire. Neo shot those closest to her before changing her attention towards the floating alien, the wizard she called it.

Neo watched as the woman danced around the captain's rifle which was trying to shoot at her, as she fired the entire magazine into the wizard bringing down the shields before she jumped and drove her knife, emitting a black hue and cut the head off the creature.

"Let's move." The woman stated coldly as the room was cleared of enemies.

They fought past two more rooms with Fallen but there were no more captains and each were easily taken down. Finally they reached a final room that had a ship crashed through the ceiling of the room.

"Little Light, get this operational." The woman ordered and Neo's floating companion appeared between the two.

"I am a Ghost." The Ghost stated but it still flew up to the ship.

"Ghost?" Neo asked in confusion.

"It will explain." The woman said, before turning away from Neo as she entered into a quiet conversation with something else.

"Here. Put this armour on. It'll be much better protection and cover you better." The woman said, handing over pieces of armour to Neo.

Neo blushed as she realised she was only dressed in a red cloak and as she was about to tell the woman to turn around she found it already happened and quickly set about getting herself dressed.

"It won't reach other planets but it'll get us to the tower." The ghost said, floating back down to them as the engines of the ship started to flare up.

Neo looked towards the ship in barely hid amassment and as she turned to talk to the woman who helped her she found that she had vanished.

Searching around for the woman who helped her, Neo discovered she couldn't find her anywhere or a trace of her. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She just vanished. She is an odd one, odd one indeed." The ghost said.

Neo pulled the cloak around her a little more, noticing the almost glowing nature of the cloak had changed to pure light instead of the mixture.

Neo was quickly taken by her Ghost to the tower and the last city of Earth. She had spoken to the Speaker and to the Hunter Vanguard and learnt that she was a Guardian and what it was she needed to do.

Neo spent time looking around the tower and exploring the area alongside a mess hall where she grabbed some food before exploring everywhere else.

She found the gunsmith who gave her a better gun then the one she had, she picked up some bounties to complete to get extra gear and help her gain some experience with her new skills.

After Neo had finished looking around she went towards the open courtyard towards the area overlooking the human settlement and the Traveller.

Walking towards the railing she leaned over to look around and take in the view alongside taking in everything that has happened to her, mainly about her being brought back from the dead.

"Hello Neo." A voice came from behind.

Neo turned to see Cayde-6, the hunter vanguard walking towards her. He joined her against the railings looking out across the city as he said. "This is the last safe place on Earth for people. Under the watchful eye of the Traveller, sometimes it is easy for people to get complacent about it all." He said almost wistfully.

Neo remained silent as she was unsure what to say back in return as she looked across the city.

"Sorry, a little heavy and I can tell you have a lot on your mind." He stated.

"I just don't know what to say back, it's all a little much. Just a few hours ago I'm dead and then suddenly being thrown into all of this. I don't even remember anything but my name." Neo started to blurt out, everything coming to the front of her mind.

"That's normal, no Guardian remembers anything but their name. A few may remember a little more like some events or how they died but it's only really their name they remember. I could tell you we've all been chosen by the Traveller for a great duty but I'll leave that to the Speaker. We've been dealt a hand, whether it's good or bad are a matter of opinion but it's what's happened." He said.

"I guess, but it seems quite a few easily got over it." Neo said, looking around the courtyard of the tower to see different Guardians all going about their business.

"Each Guardian has their doubts, most push past them but there are cases where they struggle with it and chose to live amongst the humans instead." He explained, "But which are you I wonder? I would happily bet you would become a Guardian. And if that cloak is anything to go by I would wager you'd go down a legend." He said with a smile, or what looked like a smile.

"What do you mean? I woke up with this cloak and the woman who helped me had the same one." Neo exclaimed.

"Who was this woman?" Cayde-6 asked quickly.

"Um she wore black armour and a black glass faceplate attached with a helmet, alongside a red cloak like this but it swirled with black and light energy instead of just light like mine." Neo explained, telling the man what she knew.

"Really? That is odd indeed, she hasn't appeared in quite a while. Hmm maybe I should make a bet and get out of this tower." He said almost wistfully.

"What are you talking about?" Neo asked in confusion.

"Sorry, you don't know the legend. The woman you met, she's known as Red or the Reaper. It depends on who you talk to and if they've actually met her or not but it's been a while." Cayde-6 explained.

"Reaper would be more adept, I watched her kill over twenty of those Fallen with just her blade." Neo said.

"That would be about right. She favours a blade and uses it as the Blade dancers do by putting arc energy through the blade but it's also heard she uses the Gunslinger as well with brutal efficiency." He finished explaining.

"She used both together when fighting a Captain. Who is she? You make it sound like she shouldn't be able to do that." Neo said.

"It's because she shouldn't. She's not a Guardian, I've spoken to the other Vanguards and the Speaker but none of them seem to know who she is." He said, sounding slightly frustrated at the lack of information.

"What do you know about her?" Neo asked, trying to learn more.

"As I said, not a lot. She's not a Guardian yet she uses light as a Guardian does but also something else. We believe she's Awoken, humans that escaped to the edge of the light and changed them somehow but we've no proof if she is Awoken or not." He explained.

"How long has she been around? You make it sound like she's been around for a while." Neo said.

"That's because she has, according to the Speaker she's been around since the Fall which makes us suspect the Awoken more but again we're not sure. And we still know nothing about her." He stated.

"But how? She should be dead." Neo said.

"You'll find a great many things that should have happened but didn't. I should be getting back to the Hall. If you have any questions feel free to come talk to either me or the other Vanguards. Good luck Hunter." Cadye-6 said before turning around and heading back inside.

Neo stood there watching the city, lights of the last city shine brightly as she allowed herself the quiet of her own thoughts.

"I always liked Cadye-6. It's a little sad I've never been able to interact with him, though I think he might hate me. I was the one who pushed him towards the Vanguard Dare, not that he'll ever know."

Neo immediately recognised the voice and although the tone was different, being much more playful then before she knew it and could hear the smile behind it.

"You." Neo blurted out, turning to face the woman still in her full armour but this time a different shade and without the red cloak she saw earlier.

"That's not very nice, I know that Cadye-6 at least told you my name. Or one of them anyway." The woman said playfully.

"How are you here? Where did you go?" Neo asked quickly.

"I'm here because I need to get some gear sorted out and some ammo synthesis." She explained.

"But how can you be here? I thought it was only for Guardians? And you're not a Guardian." Neo stated.

"Aren't I? No one asks me if I've got a Ghost and they all know me. Well I guess they don't know me, but instead a Guardian by the name of Naomi." She explained cheerfully.

The woman, Red, Reaper or Naomi. Whatever name she wanted to go by started to walk around the tower, completing the various tasks she wanted to do with Neo following close on her heels.

After that they went back to the edge where Red as she preferred being known by, sat on the railings with her legs dangling off the large drop.

"Yes, yes. I'm with her now. I know the plan. Yes, fine, ok." Red said, a hand up to her ear.

"This is where we must part ways, but I'll be watching you on your journey. Perhaps if I'm right we will be seeing each other a lot more often. Until that point however you must find your own way. Enjoy." Red said before she jumped off the railing.

Neo reacted immediately as she attempted to reach out to catch the falling woman but she quickly saw her body dissolve into light as she vanished from sight.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is one of four that i'm posting up, again thank you to someone i can't remember for providing me information about some basics here but i've also been playing the game and researching stuff for this so i have more knowledge of what i'm doing.**

 **Not much more to say except all feedback is welcome.**


	15. Healthstar

The pager on her waist let out a loud ringing sound alerting her to a message, looking at the message Ruby Rose had marked her book and threw it on the bed while grabbing her helmet and out of the door within seconds.

She was ahead of the two other women as she reached the large helicopter sitting on top of the roof of Beacon Memorial Hospital to start the process of starting the helicopter up while the two other women, one a certified flight paramedic who acted as the number two in charge and a second flight paramedic but was the junior.

Ruby climbed into the EC145's cockpit as she started to power up the rotors while the personnel climbed aboard, the paramedic in charge a woman with short brown hair called Mai spoke into the radio headset that they all had.

"Hey chief, we've got to wait for a Physician before we can go." Mai informed Ruby.

"Got it." Ruby said tensely, she hated in essence civilians on her helicopter, the two paramedics on board were fully trained and used to this but other people always asked stupid questions and weren't used to flying.

Downstairs in the hospital, four floors from the roof Neopolitan Torchwick was looking at her pager confused at the message that appeared, not having seen it before.

Coco Adel a fellow doctor working in the emergency room came over to see Neo who looked confused down at her pager.

"That's the number for the helicopter, find Nat and ask her quickly." Coco said, her girlfriend being one of the paramedics on the flight knew the code.

"Ok." Neo started making her way towards where Natsuki the head doctor for the emergency room that shift was.

"Nat, what's this code about?" Neo asked, showing the pager.

Natsuki didn't bother to look at the pager already knowing why Neo was here, "You need to get to the roof and get onto the helicopter, and they'll explain what they need you for." Natsuki explained before turning back to her patient.

Neo nodded as she quickly started to head up to the roof and where she knew the helicopter landing pad was.

Ruby was tapping her foot impatiently on the pedals, not fully depressing them as she waited for the physician to arrive.

It was almost five minutes since the call and they should have been in the air and halfway to the incident by now but instead they waited.

Ruby spotted Mai standing near the door leading to the hospital as another woman, short with short multi coloured hair but Ruby didn't bother to look anymore as she started getting ready to take off.

She felt a tap on her shoulder signalling that it was safe for them to take off, feeling the familiar lunge and blades changing pitch Ruby allowed herself a faint smile.

"ETA ten minutes." Ruby said over the radio to the passengers.

Ruby didn't worry about whether or not the three passengers heard it but she knew they would be too busy preparing for the patient.

True to her word ten minutes later they reached the large highway where there were blue flashing lights around and Ruby spotted another medical helicopter in a field next to the highway.

Ruby swung them around so they were able to land in a field near the other helicopter and once she was safely on the ground she started to power down the helicopter.

The three passengers quickly got out and started heading towards the accident on the highway while Ruby remained with the helicopter.

Opening her door Ruby moved to sit on the metal where her feet stayed as she looked out at the field, ignoring the sounds behind her of the accident as they brought her into a memory.

" _Lieu, what the fuck are you doing here?" A female Staff Sargent with white hair shouted at Ruby._

" _Helping with the wounded." Ruby called back, helping to carry a stretcher back to her Blackhawk and sliding it into the passenger area._

 _Bullets were flying overhead, some even hitting the armour plating of the helicopter as Ruby ran back to get another stretcher._

" _It's dangerous out here for you." The woman shouted again._

" _No shit, it is for everyone." Ruby shouted back, "Just help me load them up. Quicker we do get them on board, quicker we get them help." Ruby shouted out._

" _Fine." The woman said, clearly unhappy about Ruby being out there but she didn't care._

 _With the Blackhawk full with wounded Ruby quickly ran back to the pilot's seat as she started to make the blades spin faster before reaching enough power for them to rise up._

Ruby was still sitting on the edge as her hands started to reach into her pocket where she felt the familiar packet resting inside, but she was stopped when she heard running feet behind her.

Getting up Ruby turned and spotted her three passengers alongside a couple firefighters carrying a stretcher between them while one of them held a bag of some substances above.

Seeing it was time Ruby silently thanked whatever Gods out there for the lucky escape as she climbed inside to start powering up the helicopter, within seconds the blades were spinning as they loaded the injured person.

She was in her element now, as long as she was flying she would be alright and not need what was in that packet she carried with her everywhere.

A tap on her shoulder told her everything she needed to know again, her passengers were secure and the firefighters were clear.

Bringing the aircraft into the sky Ruby dipped forward as they gained altitude as they accelerated towards Beacon as the blades drowned out the sounds of the others working.

Neo was working on the patient in the back before shouting, "Can we go any faster?" She shouted.

The paramedic, Mai who had introduced herself briefly before climbing aboard replied, "I can ask." She offered although already knowing the answer.

Tapping her headset Mai said, "Ruby can we go any faster?"

"What's the situation? I can divert somewhere closer if I need to." Ruby replied.

"I think he can make it to Beacon, the docs asking." Mai informed Ruby.

Ruby didn't reply but the occupants felt a slight speed increase as they were over the city but they were all busy working to notice their location.

"Beacon, this is Healthstar. One minute away, clearance?" Ruby radioed in.

"You are clear Healthstar, emergency staff are standing by for your patient." The controller informed her.

"Copy that, thirty seconds out." Ruby said as she saw the lights of the helipad flashing at her.

Ruby brought the aircraft into a soft landing as she spotted the hospital bed and staff standing ready next to it.

As soon as she touched down and started powering down the engines the staff came rushing forward as they quickly carried the stretcher onto the bed while the two paramedics and doctor explained to them what they had done and his injuries.

Ruby climbed out of the helicopter, enjoying the high she got from flying she removed her helmet as she let her hair free, still the same length it had been since joining the army over ten years ago. Short and stopping just below her chin.

Ruby ignored the look of the doctor who was approaching her as she focused her attention on the aircraft in front of her, silently performing her checks to make sure they were flight ready once more.

When Ruby was done she couldn't avoid talking to the doctor as she waited silently while Ruby walked around the aircraft.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about trying to push you earlier." Neo explained.

Ruby schooled her emotions to hide the hints of annoyance in her mind, "Its fine." Ruby said tensely.

"Well still, I am sorry I realise now that I should leave it in your hands and not question you." Neo said.

Ruby had to stop herself from saying any more, reminding herself that she wasn't in the army anymore with rank but instead in a civilian job.

"It's fine, if you excuse me." Ruby said as she left the rooftop and went back to the on-call room for the pilot to carry on her book from earlier.

Unsure how to interpret the interaction with the attractive pilot Neo stood on the roof for almost a full minute before recovering and going down the stairs.

Neo ran into Mai, the paramedic on the helicopter who was walking with the second paramedic Velvet into the small living room area that they all had.

"Hey Neo, you alright?" Velvet asked as she spotted the confused look on the girl's face.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I was just speaking with the pilot." Neo explained.

"Ah I see, have you got to get downstairs yet?" Velvet asked, understanding why Neo was confused.

"Ah no, my shift finished not long into the flight so I'm free." Neo stated.

"Ok then, come in here and we'll explain." Velvet said with a small smile.

The three women all sat down in the room with Mai looking apologetic, "Don't be offended by the Chief's attitude, she's like that with pretty much everyone. And she especially doesn't like it when someone tells her how to do her job." Mai explained.

"Why is she like that?" Neo asked, curious at the woman.

"No idea exactly, she's not much of a talker but we know she was in the military." Mai stated.

"Really? What did she do?" Neo asked, interested in getting to know about the woman more.

"Pilot, she was a pilot for medical flights and for the last couple years she was something else but we haven't been able to work it out yet." Velvet informed Neo.

"Is that why she's like that?" Neo asked.

"Not sure, we're pretty sure it's partly to do with it but the betting pool going around is that there's something more, like an ex-lover or she saw some stuff in the fighting." Velvet said with a large smile.

"You should leave her alone Vel, you know she's a private person." Mai said disapprovingly.

"You know I can't she's too interesting." Velvet said excitedly.

Before Mai could respond they saw the door open and Ruby putting her head into the room saying, "Next shift is here." She informed them before leaving the room.

"Wait!" Mai called out, her attitude changing completely.

Mai ran out of the door in chase of Ruby, leaving Velvet and Neo alone.

"Guess our shift is at an end as well." She stated as she stood up, moving to pick up her small bag she used for her shift.

"What's Mai want with Ruby?" Neo asked.

"Oh she's inviting her out to a party tomorrow night, I mean tonight." Velvet said, getting mixed up slightly.

"Oh really?" Neo asked.

"Yep, she wants to invite you as well if you want to." Velvet said.

"Well I'll wait for Mai to invite me then." Neo said, but she didn't have to wait long as Mai entered the room again with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Is she coming?" Velvet asked.

"Well she said she might which is as good as I'll get out of her." Mai explained.

"And you moan at me for bothering her all the time." Velvet said with a playful smile.

"I just invite her round to meet people, I don't constantly bug her about her past." Mai said teasingly.

"Um." Neo said, feeling slightly out of place.

"Oh I'm sorry, we tend to get carried away." Mai said with an apologetic smile, "Anyway would you like to come around tonight? Natsuki and I are having a party." Mai said.

"Sure I can make it, so what's this about Ruby?" Neo asked, not being able to help herself.

"Oh well since she started working here a year ago I've been attempting to get her to come out with us or come for parties but she's always outright refused or had an excuse, today was the first time she's given any indication that she might come." Mai explained, clearly happy at the change.

Ruby didn't know why she was going, normally after her shift she would sit at home and continue to read whatever book she wanted to read or catch up on.

She had been home for a year and finding work wasn't too hard when her commander helped her get a job outside of the military.

She remembered when she last spoke to him that he told her to get out more and not become a reclusive person in civilian life as she was in the military but she had ignored him until now.

After finishing her shift, she drove home and showered alongside a couple hours of restless sleep before she got up again and started to read her book.

When it reached six PM when the party was starting she hesitated on going, it took her an hour to work up the courage to even leave her house to go.

The address she was given was not far from her own house so she chose to walk there, it didn't take her long and when she arrived outside she spotted a woman carrying a couple bags alongside two crates of beer, struggling.

Ruby moved quickly as she said, "Here let me help you." Ruby said, taking the two crates of beer from the woman.

"Ah thanks." The woman said as she took out a set of keys from her pocket.

"It's fine." Ruby said with a smile, easily carrying the two crates.

"Oh wait, you're Ruby aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Um, yeah I am. How do you know?" Ruby asked, confused at the fact someone she never met knew her.

"My wife told me about you, Mai. She's a flight paramedic." The woman said.

"Oh." Ruby said.

"I'm Natsuki by the way, I'd shake your hand but it'll be a little hard." Natsuki said with a laugh.

"It's alright." Ruby said with a small smile.

Natsuki opened the door as she walked in while Ruby was behind her, "If you just take those to the kitchen there should be some cold beer outside in a cooler." Natsuki informed her.

"Where's the kitchen? And I don't drink." Ruby stated.

"Ah sorry there should be other drinks out there, and if you go through the hall to the end the kitchen is there alongside the door leading outside." Natsuki informed her.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she followed the directions to the kitchen where she saw food laid out and people all moving around, grabbing drinks and food before going back into the garden.

Ruby placed the beer onto the counter and was about to leave, there were too many people for her around and she wanted to get out but she wasn't able to.

Mai spotted Ruby as she came into the kitchen and said loudly, "Ruby you made it, great and you brought more beer." Mai said with a large smile.

"I ran into Natsuki outside and she had this all." Ruby explained awkwardly.

"Ah I see, well anyway I'm glad you could make it." Mai stated. "Come outside, meet everyone." Mai said, gently pulling Ruby out to the garden.

A series of introductions were made, Ruby saw Velvet and her wife Coco, alongside Neo, Natsuki and a couple other doctors or paramedics called Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Emerald, Cinder and a woman called Winter who looked too familiar, although Ruby didn't hear what it was they did.

Ruby sat awkwardly in the group as they all drank, ate and spoke to each other with an ease Ruby hadn't had for years.

She was alright until the questions seemed to change from light topics about patients to interest in what Ruby did before, making her feel nervous and unconsciously look around for an escape of some kind.

"So Ruby, you were in the military weren't you? Where were you deployed?" Coco asked.

"I did three tours of Iraq and four of Afghanistan. All the times as a medical evacuation pilot." Ruby said awkwardly, the nervousness at being put on the spot showing.

"Wow that's a lot, those are yearlong tours aren't they? Did you get a break?" Velvet asked.

"They are, and no since graduating flight school and doing advance flying for fixed wing and rotary training I was deployed and well I stayed deployed." Ruby answered.

This seemed to shock the gathered people that she would have gone seven straight years in a warzone but didn't say anything else on that topic instead choosing something else.

"How long were you in?" Natsuki asked.

"Ten years, since I was eighteen." Ruby stated.

"What did you do for the three years you weren't deployed?" Mai followed up.

"I was involved in special operations and remained deployed for the three extra years in varying capacities." Ruby stated and then made a show of looking at her watch.

"I've got to go, sorry. Thank you for inviting me Mai." Ruby said as she stood up and quickly escaping the gathering although she didn't notice the two women stand up a few minutes after she left, both of which were following her.

Cinder was the first to reach Ruby while Neo who stood up about a minute after Cinder had, she watched from a slight distance.

"Ruby, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink or something." Cinder asked the woman.

"Ah I'm sorry, um Cinder was it?" Ruby asked and upon seeing a nod she replied, "I haven't got the time to go out, so I'm sorry but I have to decline." Ruby said, letting Cinder down as gently as she could.

"I'm sure you could find the time, here's my number." Cinder said, giving Ruby a piece of paper before walking away.

Neo watched as Ruby seemed to just look at the paper before putting it into her pocket before she carried on walking away, while Neo stayed back.

The next night was supposed to be Ruby's day off, she didn't like having downtime as she preferred to be doing something rather than sit around all day doing nothing, at one point she contemplated the idea of calling Cinder but chose against it.

Luckily she got a phone call around four that evening asking her to cover the evening shift for the other pilot who had taken ill during the day, jumping at the chance Ruby made it to the hospital in record time as to make sure a pilot was always around.

"I'm so sorry for calling you in on your day off." Mai said, walking with Ruby to the room the pilots used while on shift.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing anything." Ruby replied, placing her bag onto the bed as she looked at a sheet detailing the checks done on the helicopter.

"He already did the flight checks and everything checks out according to him but he looked so ill I sent him downstairs to go home." Mai informed her.

"Got it. I'll be on the roof going through the checks myself." Ruby replied, grabbing her flight gear as she went up to the roof.

About five minutes into the shift their pagers went off alerting them to a call out, with Ruby already being in the helicopter meant they got off the ground in record time.

With Mai and Velvet in the back preparing for their patient Ruby was flying them towards the accident her attention seemed to fade from the city before her to the harsh desert of Afghanistan.

" _Shit. RPG!" Her crew chief shouted out, spotting the plume of smoke coming from the rocket._

 _Ruby acted immediately on honed instinct as she hit the pedals throwing the aircraft into a sharp turn to face the direction of the RPG and diving down to give her gunner a shot._

" _Left side gunner, Two hundred metres in that tree line." Ruby ordered._

 _The gunners heavy machine gun opened fire on the spot Ruby had designated easily and after two bursts adding up to a total hundred bullets Ruby was satisfied enough to keep moving._

Ruby came screaming back to the present as she heard Mai shouting at her through the headset, "Ruby! What's going on?" She shouted at Ruby.

"Fuck." Ruby said to herself, realising that while she had been back in that shithole her body reacted the same as it did there and she had thrown the helicopter into a sharp turn to avoid an invisible RPG.

"Bird, sorry." Ruby replied, lying through her teeth as she steadied the helicopter again and went back in the direction of the incident.

In the cargo area Mai and Velvet shared a worried look between each other, knowing that it wasn't a bird but something had happened, that much was obvious.

The rest of the flight went by peacefully, as they touched down back onto the helipad at the hospital while the doctors rushed the patient into the operation room, leaving Ruby alone to shut down the helicopter and finish her cheeks.

At least she thought she was alone but Mai had come back up to talk to Ruby, "It wasn't a bird was it?" Mai asked innocently.

"Huh? Yeah it was a bird, had to avoid it in case it went into the engine." Ruby said, her voice betraying her true feelings.

"Really? A bird? Something that violent doesn't mean a bird." Mai explained, pausing before asking. "How long have you had flashbacks?" Mai asked bluntly.

"Never. I don't have flashbacks." Ruby said defensively.

"Ok let me rephrase that. Have you been treated for PTSD or do you recall memories of your time in the army vividly?" Mai asked.

"No and no." Ruby added, "Now I've got to carry on my cheeks." Ruby dismissed Mai's concerns easily as she ignored the other woman.

Mai left Ruby alone up the top as she came barrelling down to the lounge area for them all, entering the room she didn't see who was inside as she loudly said, "Fucking stubborn woman!" Mai said, crashing into the room.

"Um I can come back another time." Neo suggested, looking a little stunned.

"No you're fine, just a little annoying." Mai said, apologising to Neo.

"Ruby? Bird incident?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, she was like a brick wall but it's obvious that she has at least flashbacks but I don't know what to do, I want to send her to Cinder to talk to her but I think she'll be grounded if I do." Mai said.

"No!" Neo said involuntarily in response to them seeing Cinder.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked, confused.

"I mean don't send her to Cinder. Maybe I can talk to her? Get her to open up." Neo said.

"You can try but if something happens again I'll have to get her to see someone." Mai said, sad at the prospect of doing that.

Neo just nodded her head as she left the room, heading upstairs to the helipad. Arriving outside she looked around for Ruby but couldn't find her, moving to the other side of the helicopter she saw the woman sitting on the edge, a faint trail of smoke coming from her.

"I hope that's not cigarette smoke. You know you're not allow it up here." Neo teased as she moved to take a seat next to her.

"I forgot." Ruby said, her voice faraway and not really there.

"Well we better get rid of the evidence. Have you got another one?" Neo asked.

Ruby didn't answer as she held out her pack alongside a lighter for Neo to light her cigarette.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner?" Neo asked.

"Huh?" Ruby replied, not really hearing the question.

"Dinner. Tomorrow night, why don't you pick me up about seven?" Neo informed her.

"Uh sure." Ruby said surprised at her own acceptance of the invite.

"Good. Here's my address." Neo said, smiling at the woman as she gave her some paper with her address on them.

Stuffing out her cigarette Neo gave her another smile before leaving, "Oh and keep an eye out for birds out here. They're really dangerous and could ground an aircraft." Neo added before leaving.

Ruby watched the retreating woman, she understood what that seemingly harmless comment was at the end and she only dreaded the dinner tomorrow knowing what would surely come up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is all that I've written for this story and the concept comes from a book which i'll have to look up if people wish to know.**

 **As I've said before please give me feedback so i can see what people want to see or like more.**


	16. Mass Effect

"What about Rose? She's a survivor of Mindoir, she was only sixteen when slavers raided the planet killing everyone but her that leaves scars behind, she's unstable." One of the men in the meeting room asked to the others.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same woman? Rose and Gelato held off the attack on Elysium, both were awarded for it and are very much stable." The second voice answered back, dismissing the claims.

"But let's not forget about Torfan, you saw what happened when she was separated from Gelato. She got the job done, we knew her history but we still let her go. It's on us, but she wears all those losses personally. But she proves she gets the job done, no matter the cost." A third voice said.

"Are we all in agreement then?" The second voice asked.

"What about Gelato? Surely we could them forward instead." The first voice stated.

"Where one goes, the other follows. We can only put one forward, but I believe it's already out of our hands just exactly who they're looking at." The second voice stated.

"I'll make the call." The third voice stated.

* * *

"Another round on me!" Commander Ruby Rose of the Alliance called out to the bar. There wasn't loads of people there but enough, and not a single one of them recognised Ruby for who she was. To which she was beyond thankful for.

She had a certain reputation. Thanks to the media her service record and life as it were, was public if not common knowledge among those on Earth. Though the bar she was at, was one she frequented often.

She was born on a colony, raised on the planet Mindoir, which was a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. When she had turned sixteen slavers raided the planet killing her father, sister and all her friends. It was only luck that a passing Alliance patrol saved her. Led by her Uncle, Qrow.

Between her uncle Qrow and her mother, Summer. Who was serving in the Alliance military and was away from home when the attack happened, leading only to fuel Ruby's anger towards the events. Believing if her mother was there, then her sister and father would still be alive.

But between the pair they looked after her, though with both of them serving in the military she was left alone a lot which was how she met her closest friend to date and aided her in escaping a gang and the life of petty crime.

For two years the pair were together and enlisted in the Alliance, somehow managing to always serve at the same place and joined the N7's. It was on their leave after graduating, travelling to a planet called Elysium to spend their free time together.

However, it all went to shit on the first day. It was Ruby's one rule that she always carried a weapon, no matter how big or small.

Slavers attacked the planet, and it fell to Ruby and her friend to form a defence, being the most highly trained and highest ranking soldiers on the ground except the PDF leadership but they were hit first.

So the pair formed a defence against the attacking slavers, but slowly and surely the defenders were widdled down to the point that Ruby ordered them to fall back into protective bunkers while the duo fought on.

Both fought to biotic exhaustion in turns with Ruby charging first and launching throws and warps around the place as she fought until it got to the point where she had to stay back and let her friend take over.

Ruby fought to near biotic exhaustion first, pulling back to cover friend who was next to use her biotics. They worked like this to avoid both becoming exhausted at the same time. And Ruby, being the better shot, went first.

Eventually, after fifty-four hours of fighting the Alliance relief force arrived. Raining hell upon the Slavers fleet as ground troops moved in to rescue anyone still alive down there.

Which was when they found Ruby and her friend leaning against each other at the doors leading to the bunker where they had pistols raised and combat knives in their other hand. Hordes of dead Batarians littering the floor in front of them.

As soon as they realised they were safe in the hands of the Alliance the pair passed out together and were carried to the ship in orbit. Captained by Qrow once more, her mother being too far away and not even having knowledge of the event until Qrow told her.

Once rested, their achievements were spread across the whole of council space, awarded the highest honours for defending the colony.

After this however, the Alliance retaliated against the Batarians, her friend was still in the hospital recovering from the defence, but Ruby had healed much quicker and so requested to lead the mission, much to her mother's displeasure.

That was only time the duo was separated, and that was a turning point for the pair because it created a small rift between the two, though not intentional.

Ruby was known as being cold and calculating, even outright brutal depending on the circumstance but in equal measures she could be kind, compassionate and even loving. But this wasn't one of those times.

Leading her unit, they met far more resistance then intelligence suggested. So much so to the point that she ended up losing almost her entire unit sent with her. So when the Batarians surrendered to her, and upon learning of their involvement in the raid on her home. She shot each and every one of them.

The memory of this event haunted her nightly, to the point that she had taken to staying up nightly and visiting bars instead of sleeping. Much to her friend and roommate's annoyance.

They were on Earth, and tomorrow they would be travelling to meet their new Captain alongside the ship they would be serving together on.

"RUBY SUMMER ROSE! YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled out, stunning a number of patrons in the bar. Mainly because when they turned to look at the origin of the voice they saw a small woman dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt with a white jacket over the top.

Sighing, Ruby paid the amount she owned and stood up, grabbing her leather jacket and walking towards her friend, Neopolitan.

She always stood out, her hair much like her name was mirrored after the ice cream. Half pink and half brown, with a line of white through the pink half. Her eyes, a mixture between pink, brown and light blue. Somehow she was able to change her eye colour constantly between the three, which was always fun to mess with people.

Her long hair was tied back into a high and loose ponytail and she was glaring angrily towards Ruby who was slowly walking over to her.

"Hi Nea." Ruby said sheepishly sober, even after downing half a bottle of whiskey by herself.

"Don't 'hi Nea' me. We're going home right now!" Neo demanded coldly, grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her out of the club.

"Sorry guys. The wife calls." Ruby said teasingly to the others in the bar, to roaring laughter in return as she was dragged out of the bar.

Ruby's long hair was handing loose down her back, after not being cut for years and no one ever bothered to question them about it.

Both women were subtly beautiful. They never applied make-up, or really modelled their hair at all. But their faces simply held a subtle beauty to them that made people turn their heads and look.

Neo grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her roughly out of the bar and almost threw her into a taxi and climbed in next to her. Giving the driver the address, the journey was silent except for the low hum of the car.

They didn't speak much; it was their routine. Neo would let Ruby go out to drink, making her think she got away with it. If there was anything important the next day she would get her, if there wasn't she'd wait until a suitable time in the night to pick Ruby up, making sure she got home safely.

Arriving at their modest, two-bedroom apartment. Once paying the taxi they went inside. Two bags filled with their uniforms and some casual, and even formal clothes were stashed inside.

Walking into their shared bedroom, the second bedroom was used as an office space. Laid out on the bed were two sets of armour alongside weapons.

"What time is the shuttle?" Ruby asked, speaking up for the first time since leaving the bar.

"Two hours. We need to leave in an hour at the latest." Neo replied softly, moving to strip off her clothes.

Ruby followed suit, stripping out of her clothes and putting them to the side to take with her. In silence once more, the pair put on new undergarments, their bare bodies revealing the amount of tattoos they each had.

On their backs were a list of names, Ruby's was substantially longer then Neo's. Around their arms, Ruby's right and Neo's left, were a mixture of rose thorns dancing up along their arms leading all the way up to their necks which came out into a rose bush, with a number of roses underneath their chin and around the front half of their necks.

On Neo's right wrist she had a yin-yan tattoo, half pink and half brown with a little bit of white added in to match her hair. Whereas Ruby just had a single black rose on her left wrist instead.

Once into their new undergarments the pair pulled on their skin tight nanosuits that acted as armour strong enough to protect against most small arms fire.

The special material it was made from was rare, coming from Asari space which was able to enhance their biotics, which they didn't really need but found wearing an under suit between skin and armour was much more comfortable. And the ones the Alliance provided were not as good.

They had a thin, but strong chest plate that could weather most sniper fire and heavier weapons. Their thighs and lower legs were encased in the thin armour once more alongside their wrists which had vambraces.

All the armour was thin but strong, and very much likened to the N7 Fury armour, however all of their armour was hand crafted by Ruby. Who built it for the pair to use as a graduating present.

Where they weren't covered by actual armour pieces there was another layer of the thin material, connecting all the pieces together and offering extra protection.

And each armour piece carried capacitors to enhance their biotics just that little bit further. And to finish the look off, they both had a hood that was attached to their chest piece that covered their heads, easily able to be taken off.

They were black with a blue highlight around the edges, while Ruby went one step further. Attached to her back, over her shoulders she wore a red cloak. It was her mothers, but her father gave it to her so she could hide from the attacking Batarians.

Over both of their left breasts they had the N7 symbol hand painted onto the armour, to show just who they were.

Once both were in their armour, making sure they were comfortable with the chest piece and armoured shoulders from there, and checking hoods were fine they removed their helmets, deciding not to wear them just yet.

Lastly they put a series of pouches around their waist, with Ruby putting two extra ones on her chest. They contained thermal clips, grenades and medi-gel that they would need. They also put physical first aid, like bandages in a pouch.

Now they could arm themselves. So unlocking the safe in their room they started to pull out their weapons.

Neo attached a M-6 Carnifex to her waist, which was already deployed and held in a holster, while putting a M-11 Wraith at the small of her back just for those close encounters.

She also wielded a M-12 Locust, modified with a better recoil system and high velocity barrel, alongside a scope for when she was at a slightly longer range.

And to finish the entire look off for Neo, she carried a grenade launcher on her back, for those times enemies liked to be close to each other.

Ruby had her primary pistol, the M-11 Suppressor that she had outfitted with a scope and a high velocity barrel. But her primary weapon was something of her own creation.

It looked similar to the M-99 Saber, however the barrel was longer and the under-barrel part was completely taken away and replaced with a smoother rail from the M-92 Mantis sniper rifle with a small angled grip for Ruby to use.

There were two thermal clips in the weapon. One for the primary assault rifle mode, which could be semi-automatic or fully automatic depending on the circumstance. The second thermal clip was stored in the butt of the weapon, it's pure purpose for when Ruby used the sniper mode.

When Ruby does this, the weapon changes slightly. Inside, the second thermal clip is powered through allowing Ruby to fire an overcharged shot, an anti-material shot that can break through anything except tank grade armour. But even then it would leave a large dent in the tank.

It had a standard ammo clip, it could hold thirty rounds before needing to be changed, and if Ruby needed to change the secondary clip the bottom half of the butt would come down allowing Ruby to change the clip inside.

The scope on the top of the weapon was a permanent fixture, although if Ruby was going in close ranges she had the N7 Hurricane as a backup should she need it, or rather when she charged into combat.

And lastly she had a M-11 Wraith as well, putting the powerful weapon to good use when she charged forward into a group. A number of times she had wielded the shotgun and SMG together to wreck the enemy lines.

Once both women were sufficiently armed up, with enough ammo to take on a small army by themselves. They grabbed their backpacks and left their apartment, locking it up and activating the security system.

Sitting in a new taxi heading towards the spaceport Ruby pulled out the files from her bag that provided her information on their ship and crew.

"Hah. We're fucked." Ruby blurted out randomly, looking at the first file.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked, unsure what Ruby was talking about.

"You haven't seen the ships doctor have you?" Ruby asked, showing the file to Neo, who just groaned.

"Well, not getting away from medicals then. At least it'll avoid the questions we normally get." Neo stated, they both knew the doctor well. She had treated Ruby after losing her family and then both of them after Elysium.

The journey was spent once more in silence as the pair read through the files on their crew, learning what they could about them. So far it was only a skeleton crew as the full crew had yet to be finalised but they took what they could get.

Arriving at the spaceport, they grabbed their bags and walked through. Drawing stares from the people around them. Seeing two heavily armed people just walking through the spaceport was rare. Even the security there were not as heavily armed as the two women.

"Commander's Rose and Gelato, priority shuttle to Arcturus Station." Ruby said as they approached the desk, and were quickly hurried through the spaceport towards the rather small shuttle that would carry them to the Alliance capital.

They both slept for the trip, they had a feeling they wouldn't be getting much sleep anytime soon and with such a late night for both of them and the late trip it meant that they wouldn't be sleeping for quite a few more hours, though the pair were used to this.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

"Parade! Atten…Tion!" Ruby barked out loudly and the entire crew snapped to attention, except for the pilot who did a little more slowly than the rest.

Ruby and Neo were both fully armoured and geared up, tough they had removed their hoods and helmets were resting at their sides.

The whole crew, only small as it was a skeleton crew for the first run. Were assembled into three ranks in front of a small platform where Ruby and Neo were standing, however both had noticed just off to the side was a Turian leaning against the wall watching the entire event.

They watched slowly as Admiral Ozpin and Captain Qrow walked up onto the platform, slowly turning to the assembled troops and gave a small nod to Ruby.

"Parade, stand at ease!" Neo called out, and everyone relaxed slightly with their legs apart and watched the stage eagerly.

"I'll keep this brief, today will be the first flight of the SSV Normandy. You have all been chosen based on your skill; we have the best of the best. Which is what we need for this new type of ship. Be proud that you've gotten this far. And good luck on your maiden journey." Ozpin said, taking a step back to allow Qrow to step up and speak.

"I'll only echo what the Admiral said. You were all handpicked by the Admiral and myself, you have all earned your place on this ship. I can see a great many things from all of you and I'll be proud to be serving alongside you." Qrow said, once more keeping it brief and then turned to Ruby and Neo.

"XO's, get everyone onto the ship if you please." Qrow said.

"Parade! Fall-out!" Ruby called out and everyone snapped to attention, which was returned by the Captain and Admiral and then they turned on their heels, took a few steps out before beginning to board the ship.

Ruby and Neo followed them on, going around the ship to make sure everyone was in position before going up to the bridge to meet Qrow. "Sir, everyone's in position and ready. Awaiting your command." Neo stated.

"Take us out." Qrow said quietly, standing behind the pilot.

"Pilot, at your discretion." Ruby said, standing next to Neo, who was next to Qrow.

"Yes ma'am. Mass effect drive spinning up, pushing power through to the engines…." The pilot, Joker started to list off all the preparations needed to get them flying.

"I'll be in the briefing room. Once we're through the relay, join me there." Qrow stated, and turned to leave walking down the bridge.

Just as he left, the Turian that had been watching the event came up to them. Ruby and Neo already knew who he was, the Captain having informed them both about his presences but not explained it.

"Spectre Nihlus. A pleasure, I'm Commander Rose and with me is Commander Gelato." Ruby said calmly, introducing the pair.

"I know who you are Commanders. Especially you Commander Rose, I look forward to seeing what you have to offer." Nihlus stated before leading the way up to the pilot's chair.

They were quiet as the pilot was flying them towards the relay, calling out all the information as he went through the relay, the inertial dampeners forgoing any feeling of the jump but regardless both women felt it.

"Good job. You're Captain will be pleased." Nihlus commented as he walked away, going to meet with Anderson.

"Good? I'm not good, I'm not even great, I am the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet! Look, you remember to zip up your flight suit on the way back from the bathroom, that's good. I just shot us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. That's incredible." The helmsmen, Joker stated to Kaiden.

"He's a Spectre. What do you expect?" Neo stated from behind, shocking the pilot.

"Gods! Don't scare a guy." Joker said, jumping from the sudden statement. "How do you move so quietly in all that gear?" Joker commented, looking over his shoulder to see the two women. Commander Neo, he had spoken with her. She was nice, and would play along with his jokes, whereas the other Commander, Ruby Rose was much different.

Everyone on the ship knew her name, and to a lesser extent knew Neo's. But Ruby was famous across the Alliance for what she had done, and it seemed to scream in her appearance and her behaviour.

Hidden beneath her red cloak she was never out of her armour or without a weapon close by, she was just as the stories said. Softly spoken except for anything official. Several people had attempted casual conversations with her only to be stonewalled.

As Qrow called through asking after a status report and Joker warned him about Nihlus being on his way, while asking for the two women at the same time.

"Thanks, piss him off why don't you." Neo mumbled as she turned to follow Ruby, who was already halfway to the briefing room already.

Walking past the ships doctor, Glynda Goodwitch Ruby just nodded at her while she called out, "Commander Rose, remember you need to see me for a psych evaluation." She called out, only to receive a grunt in reply.

"I'll bring her in doc, don't worry." Neo said, smiling to keep the peace a little bit.

Entering the briefing room, Neo shot a glare at Ruby. "Play nice, she gets to decide if we go on missions or not." Neo stated.

"Fine." Ruby said in reply, turning to see Nihlus looking at them, amused. Or at least they assumed amused. Turian's were always hard to read.

"Eden Prime, the jewel of Alliance human colonies." Nihlus said, ignoring the conversation the two shared.

"Wouldn't know, never been there." Ruby stated, acting on Neo's advice to play nice.

"But it's quite an accomplishment for humanity though, showing that your species is able to establish colonies and protect them." The Turian stated, watching Ruby keenly.

Ruby tensed subtly, it wasn't visible but the room suddenly felt colder and Ruby went to stand at parade rest while Neo spoke up.

"I suppose so, but we were under the impression Captain Qrow would be here." Neo said calmly.

"He'll be along shortly, I wanted to speak to you both in private first. Particularly Commander Rose." Nihlus said, amused.

"Why would that be Spectre?" Ruby asked calmly, though her body seemed coiled, ready to strike.

"You intrigue me Rose. Your past is one of note, many things stand out. From the beginning through to now. You've both weaved a large tale, though it's not complete. I'm curious to see where it goes from here." Nihlus said weirdly.

"Perhaps it's time to tell them what the mission really is." Qrow said, coming through the briefing room door and entering the room.

"What are you talking about?" Neo asked, turning to look at the man.

"Nihlus is here to evaluate you kiddo, sorry I meant Ruby. He's here to evaluate you in the field. We're here on Eden Prime to retrieve a Prothean artefact that had been dug up on the surface, a beacon to be exact." Qrow explained.

"Yes sir, may I ask why me though?" Ruby asked, speaking up.

"The Captain has shown me your records, and while Commander Neo yours is no less outstanding. Commander Rose has shown that she will get the job done, no matter the cost. He's spoken of your character, so I'm here to evaluate you and depending on the outcome you may be inducted into the Spectre program." Nihlus explained.

A million thoughts shot through Ruby's mind at that, and she looked impassive on the outside. Not revealing what she thought, though Neo could read her and gently grabbed her arm and squeezed to bring Ruby back.

"Politics. Humanity would be taking a step forward, that's all they care about. But just think." Neo said softly, though the others in the room heard and while it was true to a point they all knew the truth.

"I understand." Ruby replied, but just then Joker came over the intercom.

"Captain, Joker. We just got a direct link from Eden Prime, and um…you need to see it." Joker said, he sounded somewhat worried.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is one of a couple things I'm posting up as these are stories I've been working on and want some feedback as I'm not sure on what i want to work on next.**

 **Now I apologise profoundly but I had a lot of help on this with getting feedback from someone but i can't remember your username so i apologise for that.**

 **As i said this is one of a couple things being posted so thank you for reading.**


	17. Pokemon

Ruby Rose hated life right now, not for anything normal people would but because she had to interact with people she had no desire to.

Ruby Rose lived in the region of Vale, Pokémon of all types, even a few not known to other regions lived in the region making it one of the most diverse regions in the world, meaning trainers from all walks of life and places come to capture Pokémon and explore the region.

It was also one of the most dangerous as well, most of the region was covered in forests and very few towns around the region, meaning it was not surprising for two gyms to be placed in a single town.

Like all regions they had their own crazy group of people who believed Pokémon were slaves and they were called the White Fang, although there was no legendary native to Vale for them to try and capture, enough from other regions came to Vale so they attacked any they could get their hands on, or at least they tried.

Ruby wasn't the best champion in the world as she explored a lot and would wander away leading to Weiss, the third member of her elite four team having to constantly tell her off for walking off when she was supposed to be waiting for challengers, even though none in the five years she had been champion had made it past Weiss or earlier.

Ruby would wander around the forests or travel up Mount Glenn to sit at the peak to see and sometimes talk to any legendary Pokémon who decided to come by.

Ruby had met most if not all the legendry's except a few that did not travel or were slumbering, however Ruby was able to catch one and work well with one of them although they remained outside their Pokémon ball, she would always be around somewhere.

However to get back on topic, Ruby hated life right now because for the last five years she had been champion she managed to avoid an annual event that all champions of every region attended.

Every year an Island resort in the world would host all current Champions for a conference, where all Champions would attend and do various things, they would talk about up and coming trainers, current affairs or in some cases about events going on in their regions, and battle with each other.

At least that is what her sister Yang, told her about these events, since becoming Champion Ruby had never gone because she disliked people in general, the only exceptions were those of her Elite four team, first came Blake who used shadow and ghost type Pokémon, after Blake came her girlfriend and Ruby's sister Yang, she liked to use a combination of fire and fighting type Pokémon.

After these two it was Weiss, who while ice types were her favourite she had a team who were able to handle almost anything that was thrown at her.

After Weiss came the best of her team and closest friend, Neo. Neo liked psychic types but also used a mixture as well as she liked to use ones that would confuse her opponent, enjoying it where simple Pokémon and those some people considered weak and would defeat her opponents easily.

Neo, similar to Weiss agreed that Ruby should go to the conferences herself but also understood why she didn't and so didn't push the topic, but would not take Ruby's place at such events for her, leaving Yang the only one she could convince to do it, which wasn't hard to do all she needed to do was promise some time off and alone time with her girlfriend and Ruby had Yang going in her place.

This year Ruby was able to convince Yang again like all the other years about a month in advance, even though both Weiss and Neo disapproved of the idea because it was Vale's turn to host the conference, and it was on the Island of Patch, Ruby's hometown which also had a resort not far from the town itself.

However the day before the conference was due to start Yang came in telling her she couldn't go to the conference as something had come up that she needed to attend to, Ruby being a good sister didn't ask what it was about when it was clear Yang didn't want to tell her, even though Ruby thought it was just a plan to get her to go to the conference, and also return to her home to which Ruby hadn't been for almost ten years.

This is how Ruby found herself on a boat heading towards Patch, silently fuming to herself that she had to go to the stupid conference, Ruby had plans to go to Mount Glenn to visit a small group of Celebi that her legendary Pokémon told her was currently taking up residence at the peak, and she was told they wanted to meet Ruby after they were told about her.

She had to put those plans on hold for a few days, long enough to entertain the other Champions before she disappeared to carry on her plans for the week.

The boat journey Ruby knew took around two days with good weather, which it looked like it was. As soon as she got onto the boat the captain, who recognised her insisted he show her to her room to which Ruby refused, saying she was fine to sleep outside on the deck, the boat being a cruise ship had enough space outside for a pool and recreational areas meaning Ruby could easily sleep outside as she prefers to.

She also knew she wouldn't be bothered by anyone other than staff due to the boat being used only to transport the Champions, to which there was only about three on-board excluding Ruby, so making it four overall as the others either flew their or got to the island through other means.

Ruby knew the leagues in which the champions on the boat were from but did not however know the names as she didn't care to learn them, the champions on board were from Sinnoh, Kalos and Unova, she also knew they were all female as well, which rose Ruby's eyebrows, thinking that it was done on purpose for Ruby.

It was around midday on their first day on the ride and Ruby was sitting with her legs crossed on the deck near the back of the ship, eyes closed concentrating on the energy she could feel around her when two voice popped into her head.

Both saying the same thing but coming from two different places, 'Someone's coming.'

The voice that stood out was her Lucario who herself was sitting up near the top of the boat watching over her. The second voice came from her Pokémon high up in the clouds, during her trips to Mount Glenn she ran into a seriously hurt Rayquaza, the White Fang were fighting the Pokémon, weakening it with sheer volume of attacks to the point where it was so weak it could barely stay in the air.

When Ruby arrived at the peak she saw what was happening and immediately set her Charizard out to attack the humans and Pokémon alike, using flamethrower to effective uses, her Lucario that was always helping Ruby and staying outside her ball started to attack as well, throwing Aura spheres and punches at them to stop what they were doing.

As this was going on Ruby herself jumped and moved through the crowd to stand in front of the hurt Rayquaza and stopped attacks being thrown at it with either her body or by throwing punches and kicks back. She had been taught how to fight by her sister, who saw during her journey to become champion she faced against the White Fang multiply times and so wanted to make sure she could defend herself outside of using Pokémon.

After they had defeated the White Fang and caused them to retreat, Ruby set to work helping the fallen Rayquaza recover, Ruby managed to convince the pokemon through means of her Lucario acting as a mediator for telepathic conversation, and through this she managed to convince the Rayquaza to willingly enter a Pokemon ball for her and so she could take her to a pokemon centre to get it better treatment.

It took Ruby all this time to notice the colour of the Rayquaza, instead of being the normal green that was normally associated with this particular pokemon but was instead dark black colour, noticing it was a rare type for its kind made Ruby even angrier that people would try to hurt it.

Ruby rushed the rare legendary pokemon to a centre where the nurse was able to heal up the rare pokemon, and at that point when Ruby was going to let her go, the pokemon refused to do so, after healing it was able to use its own powers to communicate with Ruby, and informed her that she wished to stay with Ruby to repay the debt it owned to her.

While Ruby said that it didn't need to, it still didn't listen to her and decided to follow her around, and would remain in the air unless Ruby needed her for something.

This happened in Ruby's second year as Champion and since then it had remained with Ruby, very rarely battling outside of training with Ruby's team, as battles were extremely rare for her now which while Ruby didn't mind being left alone for most of the time, she was a little bored that no one would battle her or get past her elite four.

Leaving Ruby a little disappointed and bored, leading to her wandering personality growing further and her leaving the Champions room more often than not.

Back to the present Ruby found a tall figure in front of her with long blonde hair that fell almost to her knees, she was wearing black heels and black trousers, but she wore a blue shirt that had a high colour but also a slit running down the front to show a small amount of cleavage.

She had a teardrop shaped object near the end of the cut, and she had a blue ribbon tied around her waist, she looked down at Ruby her face showed no recognition in her eyes as she looked at the girl sitting in the middle of the deck of the boat.

During the time Ruby was taking in the tall woman, the woman was looking over what the sitting girl had on. Ruby was wearing a red hoodie with simple black shorts, she had no shoes or socks on her feet currently and she had a red cloak wrapped around her body offering small comfort and shade from the sun.

Ruby looked up at the woman in front of her, a slight glare in her eyes, annoyed that she was being disturbed by someone, whoever this person was.

The tall woman was taken back by the glare she received from the girl, causing her to freeze up for a minute before she was able to speak, "Who are you? I know the others, Iris and Diantha but I don't know who you are. Did Vale get a new champion?" The woman's voice was soft and calm, but also curious as well.

Ruby looked up at the woman, not knowing who she was at all but assumed the two names she mentioned were the other Champions on board the boat, "Who are you? And why are you disturbing me?" Ruby asked coldly, annoyance seeping into her voice.

Taken aback by the girl's words, the woman just smiled at Ruby, hoping to calm her down a little "My name is Cynthia and I'm Sinnoh's Champion, so who are you?"

Ruby noted down the name in her mind and decided it was only fair to reply, otherwise if Weiss found out she'd have her shouting at Ruby when she got back.

"My name is Ruby, and I'm the Champion for Vale and have been for the last five years, now if you don't mind I would like to be left in peace." Ruby asked politely.

Cynthia was undeterred however and decided to keep speaking and much to Ruby's annoyance she sat down next to her, "Really? I thought Yang was the Champion though? She's been coming here for the last five years."

Ruby was still annoyed and it took a mental warning from her Lucario to calm down in case she affected her Pokemon.

"Yang is my sister and I was able to convince her to go instead of me." Ruby stated.

"Why didn't you come then?" Cynthia asked another question, much to Ruby's further annoyance.

"I didn't want to." Ruby left her answer at that as she closed her eyes to carry on her meditation, ignoring any further question by Cynthia.

* * *

Later that day Cynthia was in the mess hall area with the other two champions, Iris from Unova and Diantha from Kalos and it seemed the topic they were discussing the 'new' Vale champion and how rude she was to them.

Once Cynthia sat down with her food and upon hearing the topic she decided to speak up, "I thought she was alright, a little cold but I was able to talk to her a little bit."

The two other champions turned to Cynthia in shock, both speaking the same words, at the same time. "Wait, you spoke to her? Who is she? And why is she so rude?"

Cynthia then started to explain what she was able to learn about Ruby, her being the champion for the last five years and the deal she had with her sister Yang to go in her place.

Before she could say any more about Ruby to the other two women a voice entered all of their heads.

'It's rude to talk about someone behind there back, correct? I believe it is something humans find rude, especially if that person is in the room with you and can hear you.' A female voice stated, amusement clearly in her voice.

The three champions all turned around unsure where the voice came from, but all quickly noticed the person they were talking about eating her dinner expressionless and a Lucario sitting next to her, a smile clear on its face.

The three champions turned back to their food, each with a blush on their face at being caught out talking about someone behind there back, but also being caught out by said person as well.

Ruby ate an apple before standing up to throwing the core into the bin heading back outside ignoring the looks of the other champions sitting inside the mess hall.

Ruby headed back outside falling into a sitting position outside on the deck, remaining there until they arrived at the island.

* * *

When they arrived at the island Patch, they were greeted by a large crowd welcoming the champions to their small island for the first time.

Ruby led the way although she was covered in a large red cape with the hood up to cover her head and face from the crowd as she strode confidently across the ground through the crowd, not stopping for anyone as she kept her eyes forward.

The other three champions however loved the attention the only one that seemed odd about the attention was Cynthia who as soon as she could got out of the crowd and walked up to Ruby who had stopped a little further up the road away from the crowd.

"Hello Ruby, why is there a massive crowd?" Cynthia asked as she stood next to the girl.

Ruby kept her eyes on the crowd and the two champions still amongst them all, "Patch doesn't get too many famous visitors so you'll have to forgive them for making a big deal." Ruby said without a care.

Cynthia looked confused at what Ruby said, asking "How come? This is your hometown right?"

Ruby smiled slightly underneath her hood, "It is, I'm assuming you were told that." Ruby stated.

"So how come you don't come here? Surely they'd make a big deal if you came here." Cynthia asked, knowing she had gone back to her hometown a number of times during the year.

Ruby shook her head in response, "I haven't been back since I left here around six or seven years ago." Ruby stated.

"Why though?" Cynthia asked, confused as to why the girl never returned to her hometown.

Ruby was silent as she ducked her head for a moment before walking away, calling out. "Tell the others I'll be at the resort, everything is set up so you just need to check in." Ruby informed her as she walked away from an even more confused Cynthia.

Cynthia didn't know what happened, first she was talking with Ruby learning a little more about the woman and then just as suddenly as she started talking she stopped and walked away, feeling that she had offended the girl she tried to catch up but saw that she had vanished.

* * *

It took almost two hours to reach the resort as the other champions were keen on meeting the people of Patch.

Cynthia finally breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her room after the long day of travelling and dealing with people, while she loved them it gets tiring dealing with fans.

Later that night they had their first meal at the resort for the week long stay at the resort, Cynthia enjoyed the meal alongside the company she kept as she spoke to some of the other champions, particularly Steven who she always got along with well.

She didn't help but notice that Ruby was nowhere to be seen and this was noticed by other champions to the point that when Cynthia saw Ruby's Lucario enter the dining hall that she decided to question her.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Cynthia asked as she caught up to the pokemon.

 _'Busy'_ The Lucario replied telepathically.

"Busy doing what?" Cynthia asked insistently.

 _'Why the sudden interest in my mistress?'_ The Lucario asked playfully.

Cynthia's face lit up in a light bush as she looked away, "No reason, I just wanted to talk with her some more." Cynthia answered honestly.

 _'She is indisposed tonight but I shall pass on the request.'_ The Lucario replied.

"Thank you…um I don't know your name." Cynthia said, embarrassed at the fact.

'That is fine. My name is Aria. Now I must get back Mistress Cynthia.' The pokemon said, giving a deep bow before leaving the dining hall.

Cynthia looked in confusion at the sudden change in the pokemon and how she was called, the thought quickly left her mind as Steven came up to her and started to talk about the recent places he had been.

The next morning at breakfast Cynthia saw some copies of the local paper on the tables, taking her breakfast and sitting down quietly she noticed she was one of the first ones awake that morning.

Looking at the paper she saw that the main story was the Champions all being in town but she saw something else that caught her eye.

 _'Local champion Ruby 'Reaper' Rose was said to be seen arriving on the last boat ferrying champions onto the island yesterday afternoon. This is the first time it is believed she has come back to Vale since leaving Patch over ten years ago. More on this story on page three.'_

The article intrigued Cynthia and while she didn't think highly of learning information through newspapers, especially when she could speak to the person but as that person was unavailable she decided to find out more.

 _'Ruby Rose left Patch when her mother, Summer Rose died eleven years ago with Ruby leaving a year later. Nothing was heard of Ruby for five years until one day she defeated the current champion at the time, Weiss Schnee, becoming the youngest champion at age sixteen. She has been the champion for five years and has had only one challenger that has made it past her elite four.'_

 _'There have been unconfirmed reports that during those five years that other than collecting all eight gym badges she is said to have been instrumental in decreasing the White Fang's operations within Vale, and rumoured to be brutal in her treatment of hard-core members with her being called the Reaper frequently by surviving members, however all of this information is based on unofficial sources and there has never been an interview with Champion Rose.'_

"You do realise that if you want to know the truth it is much easier to ask then read such drivel." Ruby stated calmly as she sat down next to Cynthia with a black coffee in her hands.

Cynthia jumped, dropping the paper onto the desk as she realised Ruby had sat down next to her and discovered her reading about her past.

"Sorry." Cynthia said honestly, recovering from her shock quickly.

"It's fine. I understand the interest even if I don't like it." Ruby said while taking a sip of her drink.

"You became the champion though, so surely the interest in your life is something you need to accept." Cynthia stated, knowing the hardship of being a Champion.

"I accept it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I prefer people being blurt with me." Ruby stated.

"But if what I've heard is true, you barely interact with people and always wander around." Cynthia almost accused.

"I hear you wander as well. But who told you? I know the newspaper didn't give you all that." Ruby said with a slight smile.

"Yang spoke about a sister a few times and how she would always just vanish for a while and come back randomly, weeks or even months later. She also said that her sister always travelled alone except for her pokemon and she said that she worried." Cynthia answered, remembering her conversations with Yang.

"I see. I much prefer travelling alone, I don't trust anyone with some of the locations." Ruby answered honestly, giving her reason or at least one of them.

"Why not?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I simply do not trust people, where I go is private and I work extremely hard to make sure it remains that way and not just for myself." Ruby said as she finished her coffee.

"For who else?" Cynthia asked, trying to push Ruby to tell her more.

Ruby just shook her head as she discovered what Cynthia was trying to do, "I've spoken to enough shrinks to know what you're doing." Ruby stated harshly as she stood up, walking away from the woman with her eyes clouded in anger.

Ruby blitzed past the other champions who were just waking up moved quickly out of her way as they saw her approach.

Cynthia recovered quickly as she rushed to follow Ruby out of the dining hall, calling out apologies as she weaved her way around the people in the corridors.

Going outside Cynthia spotted Ruby but she was talking with Lance it seemed or rather Lance was blocking her way and talking.

"So you're Vale's mystery champion? I'm Lance. Dragon trainer and champion of the Indigo League. A pleasure to meet you." The man said.

Ruby just nodded her head in response but made to move past him only to be stopped, "How about a battle? It's against the rules but I find myself curious about how strong you really are." Lance said.

"Follow me." Ruby said, knowing this part of the resort was no place for a battle, so leading the man and unknowingly leading Cynthia behind him at a distance.

Reaching the forest and a small clearing Ruby directed Lance to stay where he was while Ruby moved to the opposite side to him.

"Say three pokemon is all you're allowed?" Lance asked.

Ruby just nodded her head in reply, reaching beneath her cloak for one of the pokeballs hidden underneath.

"Dragonite. Go!" Lance shouted, releasing the large dragon.

"Punadian, will you aid me?" Ruby said, calling her pokemon out. The moose looking pokemon came out, stretching her body out before coming to stop just in front of Ruby, nuzzling her slightly.

"Thank you." Ruby whispered to the pokemon but her voice carried with the pokemon advancing forward to stand in front of Ruby.

Cynthia who was hiding just behind Lance in the trees looked at the pokemon, not recognising it from anywhere before and even her pokedex didn't know what it was. She could only assume it was native to this region.

Lance didn't waste any time as it was clear the battle had started so he called out, "Into the air and use dragon breath." He shouted.

Dragonite flew up into the air, flying straight above Ruby's Punadian unleashing its fiery breath upon it.

Ruby didn't even give a verbal command as Punadian sprinted forward, it's four legs carrying it at high speeds heading straight towards Lance before it suddenly stopped, having avoided the attack she spun around and unleashed its own attack back.

The ice beam hit Dragonite's side knocking it out of the sky as it didn't have enough time to react against the attack.

The pokemon fell to the ground hard and fainted from the single attack. With the pokemon fainted Punadian moved back to stand next to Ruby, who was rubbing her head in praise saying, "Well done girl." She said, rubbing her head.

Gritting his teeth at how easily his pokemon was defeated he called out, "Flygon. Go." As the pokemon arrived Cynthia spotted Ruby smile faintly at the pick as she waited for the first move.

"Fly up into the air Flygon." Lance called out.

Once more there was no verbal command as Ruby's Punadian unleashed a blizzard attack while at the same time making the whole area covered in a thin white mist from the blizzard but it also brought a pained cry from Flygon.

The attack brought the flying pokemon down closer to the ground allowing Punadian to fire ice shards at it before finishing it off with ice fang as it came close to the ground before Lance could even warn the pokemon.

Lance was showing signs of anger as he recalled Flygon back. Clearly upset at having lost another pokemon while being unable to do anything in return.

"Well done Punadian, have a rest now." Ruby said, rubbing her head again before calling her back.

"Salamence, out you come." Lance said, releasing the large pokemon.

"Pixelturn, will you fight for me please?" Ruby asked, releasing her next pokemon. The pokemon came out, long hair and what looked like glasses covering her eyes, the pokemon was floating in the air as it danced around Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby said, rubbing her Pokémon's head before changing attention to the battle at hand.

"How are you winning without even telling your pokemon what to do?" Lance asked, clearly confused at how she was winning.

"Who told you I'm not? Just because you cannot hear doesn't mean I do not speak." Ruby answered. "Would you like to continue or not?" She asked.

"Yes. Salamence fly up and use Draco meteor." Lance commanded.

"Use dazzling gleam to blind him than hyperspace hole." Ruby said.

Pixelturn threw her arms out wide as a blinding light came from her body and as the light cleared she was gone from her position in front of Ruby.

Looking up they saw where she had gone, sitting on the back of Salamence who only just realised that she was there.

"Use Heart stamp." Ruby shouted out.

Using her hand it glowed with energy as it smashed straight down into Salamance's back sending him towards the ground.

"Follow up with Zen head-butt and while he's on the ground use psyshock." Ruby ordered out, and Pixelturn dove straight down, head first towards the falling pokemon.

"Salamence. Dodge it!" Lance shouted but the surprise attack left him flinching and unable to move, let alone dodge.

Hitting head on he was sent even faster towards the ground and as he hit the ground and the dust cloud came up Pixelturn finished it with the psyshock knocking the pokemon out and paralysing it.

"Well done. Thank you, you can rest now." Ruby said kindly, returning Pixelturn to her pokeball.

"Is that what you wished to see? Now if you don't mind, I have something I need to do." Ruby said, turning and walking away pretending not to notice the gathered champions who heard the fighting and came out running.

Lance only smiled as he turned to the others, explaining that it was his wish for the battle and that it was rather fun but he left to get his pokemon healed up.

Cynthia stood there watching Ruby's retreating form, torn on going to apologise to Ruby and respecting her wishes as she clearly wanted to be left alone.

 _"You should follow her."_ A voice in her head said, turning she found Ruby's Lucario standing there looking at her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is the last one of the four that i've got. May not be posted in order of me editing them though, so thank you for reading.**

 **The Pokemon Ruby uses bar the ones you already know come from the Pokemon Extra Life poster which i have hanging in my room and that's where they're from. I've got her full team alongside what moves they have if people are curious.**

 **Anyway please give me feedback on all four of these if you please and thank you once more. Until next time.**


	18. Gate

Ruby watched with sadness as they attacked. Their swords and shields were no match for the advance weaponry of the modern military forces.

"Don't fire unless I give the command." Ruby ordered as she stood up, weapon at her back as she walked towards the advancing army.

All the JSDF soldiers watched in shock as Ruby just walked to meet the advancing army without a care for her safety.

Once she reached a close enough distance, the army stopped in front of her and Ruby called out. "Turn around now, and you will not die. Continue to march forward and you will die. This will be you're only warning."

They didn't stop marching, even though Ruby knew they understood her. So drawing her scythe, she charged towards the amassed soldiers. "Fire. Fire now!" Ruby ordered.

There was some hesitation as Ruby decapitated another soldier who attempted to charge her, but soon she heard the first whistles of the incoming shells and her eyes started to glow silver.

The first wave was completely destroyed through Ruby's scythe and the artillery barrages, calling it upon herself she heard the worried call of the soldiers at the Gate, but when she walked out of the fire completely fine, eyes still glowing silver.

The second time, once more they never made it past the artillery and Ruby. She felt remorse at such a sight. They were clearly outclassed and outmatched, yet they still moved forward thinking they could win.

It was the third time that was more interesting, Ruby was a little slower this time. Instead standing back as she watched the artillery open fire but what surprised her was how some of the soldiers got through including the leader and the leader even managed to fire an arrow before a shell landed near him

"Cease fire." Ruby ordered softly, her eyes trained on the man that fired the arrow. It barely took a second for the fire to stop. The last few explosions happening.

* * *

 **A while before.**

She was out of place here, has been for years but this never bothered her. She was out of place today because of what she was wearing. It was her normal outfit where she was from, not that out of place. But here it was.

A black and red puffy skirt with tights underneath, black combat boots, black blouse with a corset and a red cloak over the top. At the small of her back sat her folded up weapon, just waiting patiently to be used.

Headphones over her ears underneath the hood of her cloak, hiding her face from view while the headphones blared out loud music into her ears. Long black-red hair was tied into a loose ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She had a small amount of stands coloured white, purple and yellow to match her red strip.

Walking in the district in Japan, not caring for its name. She stopped in the middle of the street as people seemed to look towards something happening in the middle of the road, a structure forming of some sorts.

Moving out of the way, she saw the people staring at the large structure with strange interest, taking out phones to take pictures of the structure while others wondered just what it was.

It was minutes later that an attack force of some sorts came out of the gate, marching with military precision and settled into formations as bystanders watched.

It happened in moments, the horns were blown and they charged forward. Cutting people down heartlessly in the streets as they attempted to run away, but only making it so far as they were outrun by the much faster soldiers.

Reaching behind her, she drew her weapon it's complex mechanics started to work with a push of a button. Unfolding enough for it to form a rifle, the gunshot echoing down the street as she fired her first bullet, striking a soldier about to kill a civilian.

"Run! While you have the chance." Ruby Rose, Huntress and leader. One of the last of her kind.

Kicking off into the air, she flipped as her weapon fully deployed and she cut straight through two more soldiers that were trying to charge her.

She watched as some civilians stared at her in shock but were soon running as more soldiers charged towards them.

Ruby moved quickly, her weapon firing at an almost impossible rate as she attempted to hold them back. But it was almost two hours before she got any real help.

The civilians had been evacuated to the Imperial Palace while Ruby and some police held back who they could but the JSDF were quick, arriving with heavier weapons and support to eliminate the attackers.

During this attack, one of the small dragon riders managed to get through and was heading directly to the Imperial Palace where the civilians were hiding.

Enhanced by her speed, Ruby jumped from building to building, slowly getting higher until she was in the air high enough for her to meet the rider in the air.

Firing her rifle behind her once, it was enough to launch herself in an arc to the creature. Firing once again, her blade cut through the rider's body and the dragons head in one strike.

Landing on the palace walls, scythe held behind her back as her cloak fluttered in the wind, rose petals coming off the bottom of the cloak. An after effect of using her semblance.

* * *

 **Four hours after the attack.**

Search and rescue, clean up. Within a few hours it was clear that not many people had survived. The new Gate was guarded by ten tanks plus infantry who all stood guard, waiting for more to come through the gate.

Since that time Ruby hadn't done much, she'd been standing in front of the gate. None of the SDF soldiers wanted to move her or even attempt to stop her. Some had seen what she had done, others had heard or seen the remains. Suffice to say that they were all scared of her.

Ruby had remained silent, listening to people search for survivors, shouts for doctors or paramedics, or rather anyone with medical training.

She let these calls wash over her, it was not nearly as bad as before. Before, before the creatures that came through the gate were near impossible to defeat. If Ruby and her team didn't venture through the Gate she was sure that plenty would have died, but this time it was different.

The same looking gate, but this time a different world behind it. Medieval soldiers, goblins, other creatures. It was much different, which she supposed it was a good thing.

Calmly, Ruby moved to rest on her knees before the Gate, she knew what would come next. The Japanese would prepare a force to go through the Gate and no matter what, she was going with them. Even if she has to fight her way into it. But it would seem this wouldn't be needed.

"Ruby?!" A voice asked hesitantly, causing Ruby to turn around and come face to face with someone she hadn't seen for years, through her own choice she would add. But it would seem she wasn't alone either.

Turning on the balls of her feet, she came face to face with someone she had been avoiding for years.

Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit Faunus back on their home world but not an oddity amongst all the humans. So she always wore a hat of some sorts to cover them up, like she was now but other than that addition the rest of her outfit remained the same as it had for however many years.

What made the name a question was the simple fact that Ruby hadn't seen nor spoke to the woman in almost seventy years.

One thing that was always interesting, at least to Ruby. Was how differently they aged, it seemed the years on Remnant were massively different to those on Earth. So much so that Ruby had only aged six years since first arriving there. At least that's what she put it down to, the others had aged the same as she had, though they were a few years older to begin with.

Ruby was now only around twenty-four years old, while the others were getting closer to thirty years old, except for Ozpin.

Ever since the Gate to Remnant closed, Ruby had vanished. She travelled around this new world, learning what she could during her travels of this new world, but there was another reason. There always was.

"Velvet…It's nice to see you again." Ruby said softly, her voice was barely used nowadays so it was rather raspy and soft.

"I thought it was you!" Velvet exclaimed loudly as she ran into the woman and hugged her. "I've missed you. You never called, or even told us you were ok." Velvet said, hugging the young woman.

"I had to leave." Ruby said softly, which caused Velvet only to hug her tighter.

* * *

 **Three months later.**

After being reunited with Velvet, it wasn't long for her to join the others. Pyrrha Nikos, another survivor was there, dressed in her armour with her sword and shield. Winter Schnee, who had her two rapiers by her side at all times.

Lastly there was Ozpin, the last survivor of Remnant. The five of them were the only ones to survive after the gate to their world was closed, forcefully.

They had all done the same thing, entered into the Japanese Special Defence Force. Acting as special advisors within the military as they were far more advanced in some ways while the Japanese were advanced in others. Though Ruby was different, she didn't enter into the JSDF but left.

One night she snuck out, or rather just walked out of the base they were staying at and left. Never making contact or speaking to any of the four others since leaving.

But now that a new Gate had opened up, it seemed they were all brought back together through a series of events out of their control. Though no one did ask why Ruby was in Japan that day, or in that particular area.

Ruby always was an enigma since the gate opened and connected their two worlds together, and now was no difference.

It took three months for the Japanese government to organise and sanction a force to go through the Gate.

So with the five residents of Remnant and using the old files of the previous encounter through the Gate they were able to prepare accordingly for the venture through it.

And now the day had finally arrived. An entire spectacular was made for it, sending off the JSDF with fanfare.

But Ruby didn't care, nor did the others. They had spent their time studying, speaking with the prisoners. Somehow Ruby knew the language they used and spoke it fluently to learn about the other side.

Standing in front of the tanks, the four women were armed and armoured. Expecting the worse, Ozpin was standing back and would join them at a later date, far more suited to command then frontline combat like the other four.

With a hum of engines and orders being shouted out they moved forward, overrunning the tanks easily enough as they went through the gate first.

It didn't take long to secure a beachhead through the Gate on the hill that they came out on. Tanks secured the area as Infantry moved in behind them, then behind the infantry came the combat engineers.

Ruby would give credit where it's due, the engineers worked fast to make trenches and prepare a defensive area around the Gate as they waited to be attacked, they all knew it was coming.

So when they attacked, Ruby was not surprised. They were trusting their old tactics against modern weaponry.

Ruby watched with sadness as they attacked. Their swords and shields were no match for the advance weaponry of the modern military forces.

"Don't fire unless I give the command." Ruby ordered as she stood up, weapon at her back as she walked towards the advancing army.

All the JSDF soldiers watched in shock as Ruby just walked to meet the advancing army without a care for her safety.

Once she reached a close enough distance, the army stopped in front of her and Ruby called out. "Turn around now, and you will not die. Continue to march forward and you will die. This will be you're only warning."

They didn't stop marching, even though Ruby knew they understood her. So drawing her scythe, she charged towards the amassed soldiers. "Fire. Fire now!" Ruby ordered.

There was some hesitation as Ruby decapitated another soldier who attempted to charge her, but soon she heard the first whistles of the incoming shells and her eyes started to glow silver.

The first wave was completely destroyed through Ruby's scythe and the artillery barrages, calling it upon herself she heard the worried call of the soldiers at the Gate, but when she walked out of the fire completely fine, eyes still glowing silver.

The second time, once more they never made it past the artillery and Ruby. She felt remorse at such a sight. They were clearly outclassed and outmatched, yet they still moved forward thinking they could win.

It was the third time that was more interesting, Ruby was a little slower this time. Instead standing back as she watched the artillery open fire but what surprised her was how some of the soldiers got through including the leader and the leader even managed to fire an arrow before a shell landed near him

"Cease fire." Ruby ordered softly, her eyes trained on the man that fired the arrow. It barely took a second for the fire to stop. The last few explosions happening.

Ruby was calm as she walked over to the fallen man, seeing him bleeding out and a few surviving soldiers around the field, she let her powers go a little. Her eyes glowing as she approached the wounded man.

Crouching down next to him, she buried her weapon into the ground while noticing the stares she was getting from the surviving soldiers of the enemy, though they were too scared to do anything.

"You have fought well. But you still have life in you, it is not your time yet, I will give you enough strength to live but it will be up to you whether to live or not." Ruby said softly, her eyes glowing stronger as she held her hand on the man's chest.

Once she had done this, she got up and walked away. Leaving the remaining soldiers to their fate. Luckily they decided not to continue the attack.

Suffice to say that after that, there was no more attacks. It seemed they had left them leaderless, so without someone to lead them they retreated back to wherever it was they were from.

It barely took a month for an entire base to be built up and operating. And though Ruby kept to herself on the base, she still walked around not talking, even to those of her friends that she knew.

Until they were called into the General's office as they finally decided to listen to Ruby's proposal.

"We're setting up a series of Recon forces. Their objectives to make contact with the local people and to learn what we can about this world." The general explained.

"We know. I said we needed to do this. When do we leave?" Ruby asked bored.

"Tomorrow morning, first you need to meet your team. If you follow the Lieutenant, he will show you who is going to be joining you." The general said, dismissing the group.

Ruby didn't care too much about who was joining them, if it was up to her she would go alone. Easier to make contact when you looked like you were part of the people but she couldn't fault them for doing that.

They were scared that they would run off, another gate opened and to a new world. They never fit in within Earth but here seemed to be a good fit for them from what it seemed, so clearly someone was worried about them running.

So a day later, Ruby climbed into the front vehicle. Calling out to the soldiers that were with them to climb in. Velvet climbed in behind Ruby while the others entered different vehicles before they set off.

She didn't speak to anyone during the trip, and when they arrived at the first village she remained inside the vehicle choosing not to step out.

So with her feet up, headphones on and hood up. She looked asleep so she wouldn't be bothered by the others but it seemed luck wasn't on her side.

Her door was opened rather roughly, that it startled Ruby to the point that she looked up to see Mari, the team's medic looking at her.

"What?" Ruby asked harshly.

"You speak the local language don't you?" She asked calmly.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"We need you to speak to them, no one really has a good enough understanding of the language." The woman said.

"Right." Ruby stated, climbing out of the vehicle and moving towards the others with the locals.

They spent a few hours at the village, learning what they could from the village elder who was more than happy to tell the group what they could, even telling them of another village in the forest.

"We carry on to the next village, we make camp after making contact with them." Ruby ordered as she climbed back into the vehicle.

The others followed and climbed inside, Velvet taking the driver's seat next to Ruby this time as they started going towards the next village.

Halfway there, traveling along the dirt roads the silence in the lead vehicle was broken as Ruby spoke up, not realising that the radio was on so the others could hear what they were speaking about.

"How is she?" Ruby asked softly, different to the harsh and blunt nature she had shown before.

"Doing well. She wasn't happy that we were going but she understands…you should call her." Velvet said, shocked by the question that she didn't answer for almost a minute.

"I can't." Ruby said softly, that Velvet struggled to hear, even with her advanced hearing.

The rest of the trip was made in silence until they got to the forest edge and saw smoke raising up out of the forest.

"Smoke…Recent, looks like it's from a fire…Forest fire perhaps?" Winter suggested, moving to stand by the lead vehicle.

Just then a loud roar interrupted them and they all saw a large red creature hover in the air before opening its mouth to shoot fire before flying into the air and away.

"Looks smaller than the Grimm Dragons." Pyrrha commented to the mostly silent party.

"That village, they said it was in the forest. Who wants to bet that's where the dragon was?" Ruby stated, but everyone's face changed from wonder to dread.

"We mount up and move in, search for survivors and return to the last village. Let's move!" Ruby ordered quickly and easily.

Three hours later they were back at the first village, watching as they were all packing up and preparing to leave. The soldiers helping where they could.

After searching the village, it was all remains of buildings and elves. In a well they managed to find a survivor, Ruby having looked down there for seemingly no reason and she found a woman lying in the water unconscious.

As they went about getting a rope sorted to get her out, Ruby dropped down calmly and gently picking the woman up before jumping back out, shocking all the Japanese soldiers.

Ruby drove this time, going back to the village while Mari with Velvet treated the woman in the back, all the men taking another vehicle while they drove back to the village, and upon telling the elder of what had happened. They quickly moved to leave.

As they were helping, a wagon was knocked over and someone was hurt. So Mari alongside Ruby and Velvet quickly rushed to help when they heard the cry and it seemed a local was wandering towards them to look at them.

Just then the horse that was pulling the wagon rose up on its heels and seemed ready to stamp on them all.

Ruby's weapon came out instantly, the blade part extending and entering the creature's chest and killing it instantly. "Find peace and return home." Ruby said quietly, putting her hand against the horse's neck as she gently lowered it to the ground.

After a few moments Ruby stood up and turned to the others, "How is she?"

"She's alright, got a concussion. Some rest and she should be fine." Mari answered.

"Ok." Ruby said, then turned her attention to the other woman that joined them. "You should be careful next time, sometimes the creatures can be scared easily after something happens. Are you ok?" Ruby asked kindly, switching languages effortlessly.

"I…I am fine, thank you." The woman said, "My name is Lelei. What is yours?" The young woman asked.

"My name is Ruby Rose; it is a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

Not much more was said after that, once they were all prepared, the village started to go with Ruby's vehicle leading the way with the other two spread out between the village wagons.

They didn't stop, the only time that they did stop was when a wagon broke down. The family weren't happy that they had to leave behind their belongings, but when Ruby rather coldly handled the situation they were more inclined.

"You either take what you can carry, or I shall burn it all. Items can be replaced, but lives cannot. Make your choice." Ruby stated coldly as she starred at them.

Suffice to say that they caved, taking what they could carry and kept on moving with the others. Though Ruby didn't allow a fire because it could alert people to where they were. It wasn't until the third day of travelling that events took a turn for the worse.

Something seemed off when a woman with a large weapon, Rory Mercury appeared before them all. Luckily the children knew who she was and rushed up to her, smiling.

Ruby climbed out, walking slowly towards the woman, the kids clearly sensing something happening as they moved out of the way.

Drawing her weapon, Crescent Rose unfolded behind her softly as she held it across her back. Moving it calmly she placed held it angled towards Rory but no means to attack.

Seeing the move Rory replied by meeting the weapon with her own, connecting the two calmly in the middle they were silent and the others held their breath in anticipation at what would happen.

"Well met, Rory Mercury. Apostle of Emroy." Ruby said calmly, speaking as if she already knew the woman.

"A pleasure Ruby Rose." Rory said cheerfully, inclining her head towards Ruby before both women moved their weapons away and walked back to the vehicles. Rory sitting in the back of Ruby's vehicle with the children.

"What was that about?" Velvet asked, but was met with a stony silence.

The next thing to go wrong was when the fire dragon arrived. The fight was hard, a quarter of the refugees dying to the fire dragon while Ruby and the SDF attempted to defeat or at least chase the dragon off.

Ruby was prepared to meet the dragon head on, but was stopped by Velvet who handed Ruby a rocket launcher, and moved to stand up in the top hatch.

"Clear!" Ruby screamed out as she pulled the trigger, the back blast was clear and while hitting a moving target while simultaneously moving was a challenge, but if anything Ruby was a sniper. While the skills were somewhat different when using a high powered weapon like the rocket launcher the fundamentals remained the same.

She aimed for the centre mass of the creature but at the last second it moved away and it only caught the arm, and surprisingly enough it blasted it clean off and scaring the creature away.

After the fighting, the elder came up to Ruby again and she smiled sadly at the man who was thankful for saving the lives of the others. When there were some people who had nowhere to go, Ruby didn't hesitate in offering them a place to stay at the base. She knew how she could explain it easily enough, so it wasn't an issue.

Once the fighting was complete, and just before the other villagers were about to leave Ruby moved to towards the area that the others had died, she took a knee and softly but strongly said.

"May the Fates guide you to the next life, rest easy now traveller and find peace in the next life." Ruby stated, her hand glowing faintly before she stood up. Not looking at anyone as she moved to her vehicle with orders to go back to the base.

Speaking to the General and Ozpin, who was helping the General in the special region. She explained what had happened, able to write up a full report on the way back and presenting it to the pair.

They were swift to take action in response to the news of a fire dragon in the world and made sure to prepare accordingly, especially after what they said about the ineffectiveness of their bullets against it.

The topic of the refugees was a little more difficult, at least it was until Ruby suggested that they be treated as such. Refugees who had nowhere else to go however Ruby was to be personally responsible for them and their wellbeing.

Getting them settled and cared for was easy enough, alongside showing them the camp and where they could find things like food and drink. How different things worked and everything. It was also the first night the bath house was open so Velvet happily showed them all.

"So you all bathe together?" Lelei asked.

"It's sort of a tradition, yeah. Communal bath houses. Just a time to relax together as friends." Velvet answered, stripping off and putting a towel around herself.

After showing everyone what to do they sat in the warm baths, quietly relaxing while Rory, Lelei and Tuka spoke with Velvet, Winter and Pyrrha about their world, or rather Earth.

When Ruby entered, she didn't look towards or seem to notice the other women. So stripped out of her clothes easily, not even bothering with a towel, which revealed something that made everyone but the three Remnant natives gasp.

Ruby's back was littered with scars, clear signs of cuts and even three claw marks and a stab wound that was mirrored just between her breasts as well.

Next, Ruby's back was covered in tattoos to cover said scars alongside two tattoos running down her arms.

The ones down her arms were rose vines that ended just before her hands and her a rose on the underside of her wrist. On her back was a large yin-yang tattoo with a mixture of brown, pink and white mixed into it all, alongside individual roses around the entire circle.

Even when Ruby looked at the other women she didn't speak to anyone as she grabbed a towel but just washed herself off quickly before climbing into the bath with the others, with a small incline of her head in recognition of the others.

The three local women were quiet as Ruby sat down, unsure how exactly to speak to the woman after seeing all of that.

"Hello Ruby, the meeting went well I trust?" Pyrrha asked, the first one to speak up to break the silence.

"It did, I'll take them out tomorrow morning." Ruby replied, her eyes closed as she leaned back against the wall of the bath.

"What are you talking about?" Tuka asked.

"The higher ups want to learn about this world, so want to learn about trading and the economy here. There are hundreds of dead dragons in the fields not far from the base, we hear the scales go for a lot of money. To thank you for the help you've given us, they're granting permission for you to harvest the scales and sell them. I'll be taking you out there tomorrow morning, I just need to know where to take you afterwards." Ruby supplied easily, speaking calmly and rather relaxed for the first time since they had met.

"Thank you." Lelei said, speaking up for the others. "There is a city, Italica that serves as a large trade hub. We can go there to sell the scales." She added.

"Right, just tell us where it is and we'll head there tomorrow afternoon if that's alright." Ruby said, causing Velvet to look at her suspiciously with how quick they would go.

They were quiet for a moment as no one was sure what to say exactly until Rory, being ever blunt stated. "Those scars, you were in some serious fighting weren't you?" She asked.

"We all were. Back in our world, not Earth but rather a place called Remnant. We were involved in close to all-out war." Ruby replied neutrally, before standing up. "I need to get some paperwork done. I'll come get you in the morning to take you down to get the scales." Ruby said, before wrapping a towel around herself and leaving.

"Did she just…?" Pyrrha asked, blushing at how Ruby just walked outside and back to her room in only a towel.

"She did." Winter answered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rory asked, looking at the others unsure of herself.

"You didn't, Ruby doesn't particularly care about her appearance, although she got a number of tattoos in an attempt to hide some of the scars. But the cause of those scars are what affects Ruby the most, she's not one for talking and well she doesn't like to remember." Velvet said softly, still looking at the tent flap doorway where Ruby walked out.

"Do you mind telling us?" Tuka asked.

"We don't, but we won't tell you all of it. We don't know certain pieces of it all. Ruby and Ozpin were more involved in the greater scheme." Winter stated.

"On our world, there were creatures of pure evil. We called them the Grimm, and they were attracted by negative emotions. When the Gate to connect Earth and Remnant opened up, the Grimm moved through the Gate and attacked a city we later knew as Hiroshima. Ruby was the first through the Gate, leading her team to defeat the Grimm and in a way make first contact. From that point on it went downhill." Velvet supplied.

"The Grimm constantly attacked the Gate, and on Earth it wasn't long into a world war between countries. But with the Grimm attacking the Gate and moving through to Earth, well we did our best but couldn't stop all of them. I don't know everything, I wasn't on the other side a lot but a new weapon called a Nuclear Warhead had been created by the Americans, another country on Earth. Japan was fighting the Americans and we got caught in the middle of it, but with the new threat and the clear sign they were losing. Japan surrendered. But even with both sides working together and the Hunters of our world, it wasn't enough." Pyrrha explained mournfully.

"What happened?" Lelei asked.

"A number of nuclear warheads were transported through the Gate, you see the Grimm had overrun most Kingdoms and only Patch truly remained in our control. Something had sparked the Grimm into all-out war, don't know what. Only Ruby seems to have the answer to that but drastic measures were taken." Winter said.

"A number of nuclear warheads were transported through the Gate and dropped on Remnant, until the final one was dropped on Patch. During the fighting where we were at the Gate, most people died before we were pulled through and protected by Winter using her ability to save us…Ruby wasn't so happy with that, but we are all the remains of our world." Velvet finished off, and opened it up to a series of questions from the three women who were asking about all sorts of things about their world and Earth.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is another story I've partly written and it's from the anime Gate which i really enjoyed and loved the character Pina. This is just a taste of the story and to see what people think about it and such.**

 **Not much else i can really think to say, any questions feel free to ask them otherwise until next time.**


	19. Healthstar re-write

**Beep, beep, beep!** The alert rang out several times, loud and piercing to wake up the dead, it needed to be.

The alert was the call to action, it told whoever was receiving it that something needed their attention, and this particular tone was for an emergency.

"Cap, we've got a shout on!" Velvet Scarlatina, former crew chief for the woman she called Cap.

"Moving. Report?" Ruby Rose said, moving up from the bed instantly and though she was never formally ranked as captain but like most of her time in the military, she was given nicknames.

"Car crash, several people involved. They've requested a physician to go down with us." Velvet said quickly, moving with Ruby as they went to the roof.

"Right. You meet them, have Mai get everything prepped." Ruby said quickly.

"Already on it. She's there already, the physician's been paged." Velvet answered, she had worked with Ruby several years before their time was up and when she heard that Ruby was becoming a pilot for a hospital, she naturally followed suit.

"Good." Ruby replied, walking around the aircraft for any faults before climbing in, helmet on her head as she started to power up the aircraft.

* * *

Doctor Neopolitan Gelato, an attending for the ER department of Beacon Memorial hospital. She always stood out in a crowd with her hair, but once she got to work, no one cared about it.

Three quick, loud beeps told her that her pager was going off, looking down at the offending item, she had just put it on her waist, looking down at the screen she saw a series of numbers that she hadn't seen before.

Heading across the ER confidently, she found Natsuki, her best friend and the other attending for the ER alongside Winter Schnee, the interim head of the ER and chief Surgeon. Heading both departments as her wife was on maternity leave.

"Hey, do you know what this means?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, it means they're requesting a physician on the helicopter. You good for that?" Winter asked as she looked at the board.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Neo replied, looking down at her blue scrubs, unsure if they'll be suitable.

"You'll be fine, go up there. Mai's there and so is Velvet, they'll help you out." Natsuki said, referring to her wife that was one of the on-board paramedics alongside the other paramedic.

* * *

Ruby saw the elevator open from the corner of her eye, the rotors were already turning and all she needed to do was increase the torque and they'd be away.

Seeing Velvet run across the helipad with the physician, Ruby quickly took note of how beautiful the woman looked and how unusual her hair was, though to Ruby that only added to her beauty.

A double tap on the radio, done by clicking the send button on the radio in twice. It was the signal that everyone was in and ready to go.

Turning the collective to increase the power, she slowly pulled back once she saw it reach a hundred percent and then countering the torque with the pedals and then bringing back the cyclic within seconds they were off the ground and slowly, but surely they were moving forward.

"Healthstar One-One in the air." Ruby radioed in, telling the air controller for the helicopters what was going on.

"Copied Healthstar One-One." The tower answered.

"Flight time is two-zero minutes." Ruby called to her passengers, taking them away from the small city and out towards the highway.

* * *

Getting to the roof was easy and she was quickly met by a brown-haired woman in a flight suit who grabbed Neo after a quick confirmation of who she was.

Making sure to keep her head low, she climbed into the cargo area, an area large enough to fit nine people in, including the patient.

She barely got her seatbelt on and they were already pulling away. Grabbing a headset under the direction of the other flight paramedic, Mai.

"What have we got?" Neo asked immediately, as she knew nothing of what had happened and why she needed.

"Three car crash victims. Unknown status but they've requested a physician." Mai explained, she wasn't as close to Neo as her wife was, but she knew Neo well enough.

"Right. Once we're on the ground, I'll check them over with you but otherwise prepare them for transport." Neo said quickly.

"We got it, you triage and we'll take the worse." Velvet responded, she was senior paramedic so it was her call.

The rest of the journey was quiet as they all prepared for what they were heading into, until the pilot interrupted the quiet.

"Vels, update from the site. We have a T1, they'll direct you to her once we're on the deck." Ruby said, her voice echoing in all their ears as she spoke.

"Copy." Velvet replied effortlessly, and she started to load the stretcher with what they would need to secure the patient.

This gave Neo a minute to look at the pilot, she could see her dark hair sticking out the bottom of her helmet but other than that, she couldn't tell much else.

They all felt the aircraft start to lose altitude as Ruby brought the helicopter down into a field a few hundred metres from the highway.

As soon as they touched down, Mai slide the door open and climbed out grabbing one end of the stretcher, and Neo, moving with the pair helped carry it over to the crash.

Pushing through the crowds gathered and the police there, she heard Velvet quickly speak to the officers there.

"We're from Beacon. Where is she?" Velvet asked immediately, wanting to get to the patient quickly.

"Over there." An officer pointed towards a collection of paramedics huddled around on the ground.

The team didn't waste any time getting to the woman, and after checking her lungs and heart, Neo discovered she would need to incubate the woman.

Mai handed her everything she needed and helped with removing blood with a portable suction kit for Neo to get the tube down.

Once she was breathing, they moved quickly to get her onto the stretcher and with the help of a firefighter the four of them got the patient into the helicopter.

* * *

Once Ruby had landed, her job was done for the moment but she kept the aircraft ready to take off at a moment's notice. She had the fuel and they needed to be off the ground quickly, especially for a T1 casualty.

Even now that she was in civilian life she still used many terms she used with the military, and with Velvet as her paramedic on the aircraft once more, it was easier and quicker to tell her using that method, and if she needed more than she could rely that afterwards.

Looking away from the controls, she took in all the flashing lights on the road and the hive of people moving around behind them.

But she wasn't focused on this, a few minutes later she saw her team running with a stretcher towards and that gave her everything she needed to know.

Increasing the power once more, she heard them all climbing in behind her and another double click told her everything she needed to know. They were onboard and anyone outside was clear.

As she took off though her mind brought her away from the highway and green fields, but to a large town in the middle of Afghanistan.

* * *

 _"Cap! Get back inside!" Velvet yelled at her face, bullets flying around them and hitting the walls and even armour on the helicopter._

 _"Just get them onboard!" Ruby yelled, helping Velvet with a stretcher and getting them all onto the helicopter, ignoring the rounds flying in the air._

 _"That's it!" Velvet yelled as Ruby climbed into the cockpit, pulling them up into the air within seconds and away from the fighting._

* * *

Neo moved around the patient as she checked the woman over for any other serious wounds that needed immediate attention and there were several bleeding wounds that the group worked on stopping.

"How long till we get to Beacon?" Neo asked, looking up at Velvet.

"Hold on." Mai said, seeing that Velvet was busy. "Cap, how long?" Mai asked.

"Ten minutes, what's the situation?" Ruby asked.

"She's stable." Velvet answered.

"Understood." Ruby replied, not speaking anymore so she wouldn't distract them in the back.

Finding out the patient's condition for Ruby was important, it meant she could make the choice to divert somewhere closer or if she needed to push the aircraft a bit faster.

Knowing that the patient was stable meant she was alright, but regardless she brought the aircraft lower and tipped the cyclic forward to bring her speed up.

In just under ten minutes she could see the helipad and as such gently brought her speed down and tipped the nose back.

"Healthstar One-One, landing at Beacon in thirty seconds." Ruby checked in, letting them know they would be back.

"Medical teams on stand-by, port side." Ruby called in, telling Velvet where the door would open from as either door could be used depending how Ruby landed, though it was almost always port-side.

There was no verbal reply but there didn't need to be, so Ruby pulled back on the cyclic and brought the collective down as she landed the aircraft perfectly on the middle of the platform.

Lowering the power, Ruby watched as the medical teams rushed forward and the door opened, and the patient was passed over to the medical team there.

With them all clear, Ruby powered the aircraft down and slowly the rotors stopped spinning as all power left them.

Climbing out of the aircraft she walked around it, checking it over for any damage sustained during the flight.

"Hey, nice flying." Neo called to the woman, she wasn't sure why she spoke to the woman but she had a good idea why.

As soon as the woman had gotten out of the aircraft and removed her helmet Neo's eyes were drawn to her.

Long black hair with what seemed like natural red and white highlights appeared alongside sharp silver eyes, her face angled sharply. The way she moved was with a purpose and as she walked it gave Neo a good look.

She was well built and tall, and Neo could only guess what her body looked like underneath the flight suit, but she was sure she would be well defined and her body toned.

But now that Neo had spoken, directly to the woman there was some part of her that wanted the pilot's attention but she couldn't work out why that was.

But she was ignored, the woman simply glanced at her for barely a second before she walked off, heading down the stairs to the flight crews on-call area.

"Uh, ok then." Neo said, stunned at being so blatantly ignored by the woman, not something that happened often with her.

"Sorry about Ruby, she's uh, well she's not much of a talker outside the aircraft." Velvet came over with Mai, apologising for the pilot, Ruby.

"How come? She seemed fine in the air." Neo asked, curiosity about the pilot rift in her mind.

"Not exactly sure, I've been her crew chief for several years now but she's always been like that. Though the rumours on the base about her were always popular." Velvet answered, leading the way down as they headed to the on-call lounge.

Entering the basic room, a small TV and several chairs and a table in the room, it was a place for them to relax between calls.

"Base? Were you in the military?" Neo asked.

"Six years, did two tours of Afghan and one of Iraq. Crew chief of several helicopters and for the last three years, I was Ruby's crew chief in Afghan." Velvet answered.

"So, Ruby was a pilot in the army?" Mai spoke up as she didn't know too much about Ruby but wanted to know more about her, although having known her for several months she hadn't learnt much.

"For most of her time in, yeah. She flew most platforms out there though rumours are she was an Apache pilot before transferring." Velvet explained everything she knew, gathered from rumours and other pilots she spoke to.

"That's weird, isn't it normally the other way?" Mai asked again.

Velvet simply shrugged in response as she wasn't sure what she could say, "Depends, rumours were something happened and she changed, couldn't tell you much more." Velvet continued but quickly changed the subject as she asked, "Neo, you're coming to the party on Saturday, right?" Velvet asked.

She had organised a party for Blake Belladonna-Schnee who had just given birth to a new baby girl several days ago and she was recovering from the C-section she needed.

"I'll be there, don't worry. Is uh, is Ruby going?" Neo asked.

"I'm going to ask her in a minute." Velvet replied, waiting for the conversation to finish first.

"Right, well I'll see you later then." Neo said as she decided to head back downstairs, there wasn't much more to really talk about or to do, so she would let them carry on.

Though as Neo reached the door, Velvet called out, "I wouldn't." Mai stated.

"Wouldn't what?" Neo asked, turning around as she was confused at what Velvet meant.

"Go after her, just…I wouldn't." Mai replied, she knew of Neo's reputation through Natsuki. How Neo never had a steady relationship and would just simply pick women up for one night stands.

Mai didn't care if that was what Neo did, but she was worried about Ruby being caught up in that sort of thing, she didn't seem like the type of person interested in that type of relationship and Neo was clearly interested in her.

"I'm not interested." Neo replied, though she was lying on her part. Something caught her attention in the mysterious pilot and she was determined to find out what that was.

* * *

Laying on the bed inside the pilots on-call room, she had a book in her hand that she had left when the call came in. Ever since coming home, for good, she had a large collection of books that she simply never had the time to read so during the waiting between calls, it was as good of a time as any to catch up.

She didn't intentionally mean to be rude, but she simply didn't speak to most people. Outside of the cockpit she didn't see much point in small talk.

And the fact that talking with people wasn't exactly one of her strong suits, whenever someone talked to her in the past it was because they wanted something or needed to tell her something. There was no place for small talk, and she made it a point to show that she didn't want it.

She learnt long ago when her family died that there was no point getting attached to anyone, especially when the next day could be their last. So, she refused to get close, and as a result she didn't bother to make small talk or really interact with too many people outside of the cockpit.

There were a few people she was close to, close enough for some people to call them friends. Velvet, her crew chief for three years when she flew medical evacuations and before that it was a man named Jaune who had been her co-pilot when she flew the Apache.

These were the only two she was close to, and while she knew their partners she wasn't close to them at all.

As her watch beeped, alerting her to the end of the shift the door opened to reveal the pilot of the next shift. It took her five minutes to tell him everything he needed to know and she was out of the door and heading downstairs.

"Cap, wait up!" Velvet yelled, running after Ruby before she could get to the elevator. "Hey." Velvet said, sending Ruby a small smile.

"What?" Ruby asked, she knew the look in Velvet's eyes, the way she shifted from one foot to the next. She wanted to ask her something, or request something of her.

"We're having a party Saturday afternoon, there'll be food and drink and a load of people from the hospital. It'll be great if you can come." Velvet said, inviting Ruby to the party.

"I'm busy." Ruby said on instinct, and she would have walked away but she was stuck inside the elevator.

"Please, you need to get out more. Just…please come to the party, even if it's just for an hour. Just think about it." Velvet said, her tone was sad as she spoke. She wanted to get Ruby to come out more, interact with people more and maybe settle her into civilian life.

Ruby watched as Velvet walked away, slowly walking out of the elevator she turned away from the exit and headed further inside the hospital.

She didn't head home as the others did after their shift, she moved through the hospital quietly as it was shift change for many different areas which meant she went by unnoticed.

She found Winter Schnee's office and let herself in, as it was already open. In a few hours, she had a meeting inside the hospital so she saw no point going home, nor did she really want to.

And she knew that Winter wouldn't be in her office, she rarely ever was except on the few days when she would need to do paperwork but otherwise she was with patients.

So, slipping inside was easy and heading to the couch, she placed her bag on the ground and removed her shoes and laid back on the couch.

Once her eyes closed she was asleep, one skill she learnt was the ability to sleep anywhere and at any time when she needed to, and having been up all night she needed a couple hours' sleep, which was all she got because once her eyes closed the memories came back.

 **A/N**

 **So this is my re-write of something i posted an initial chapter of in this before. I want to try something different so i'll see how this goes. Until next time.**


	20. Helicopter kid

_"I'm pregnant!" An excited Ruby Rose yelled out, rushing to meet her fiancé._

 _"Say again?" Neopolitan Gelato asked, shocked at the news._

 _"It worked, it finally worked! I'm pregnant, I just took the test and it's positive! It's amazing!" Ruby said quickly, excitement taking over her as they had been trying for several months for a child._

 _"I…It's great." Neo said, stunned still as she spoke._

 _"I'm going to go tell my parents, or do you want to keep it between us for the moment?" Ruby asked, not sure if they wanted to keep it quiet for the first few months._

 _"No, go tell your parents…I'll uh…I need to go upstairs a minute." Neo said, her voice shaking as she spoke._

 _"Ok." Ruby said happily, leaning in to kiss Neo before walking off to call her parents. Halfway through her phone call she hears the door open and close, and calling out for Neo yielded no results until she saw Neo's car pulling away and driving away. That was the last time she saw Neo._

* * *

 **Fourteen years later.**

"Reaper, Huntress One, have you got eyes on our position?" The woman's voice entered her ear, her pilot behind her moved them in a slow orbit around the village below, giving them a view across all of it.

Working the camera and the gun, she quickly found the teams position as she called back, "Huntress One, I've got you in view." Reaper replied.

"Compound to the west, about three hundred metres away. It's got a treeline running along the east wall." Huntress One explained.

"Eyes on compound to the west." Reaper answered, the camera moving around to watch it.

"A further two hundred metres you'll find another, larger compound. This is the target building." Huntress One continued.

"I've got it. You're clear to advance for the moment, but we'll clear it as we go." Reaper replied.

"Understood Reaper, we're moving out." Huntress One answered.

The mission went on without a problem, they had captured the target and were extracting via a Blackhawk and they returned to base without a problem.

Shutting down the Apache, Ruby Rose climbed out of the cockpit, removing her helmet as she shook her hair out of her face.

"Hey, that was an easy one." Weiss Schnee called as she climbed out behind Ruby.

"Keeps us on our toes, next time we'll use weapons." Ruby explained.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked, curious as to what Ruby knew.

"Because some of the ammo is almost expired so they'll want us to use them. Give us a couple attacks with hellfire's and stuff, it's all training so I might get the new girl with me for a few runs." Ruby answered.

"Take a break, I can handle teaching the new girl." Weiss countered, it was a problem with Ruby where she would spend a lot of her time at the base and training, but now as she would be leaving to do her second job full time, she needed to train a replacement.

"It's fine, I need to make sure she's up to scratch. If she's watching over everyone, I want to make sure she's up to par." Ruby replied, storing her bag in a locker as she headed towards another building where they would do a debrief.

They were a part of an experimental unit. The idea was that an infantry unit on the ground would be supported by a single attach helicopter. Unlike in normal circumstances where units would call for support, the infantry and helicopter would train together and work together.

This meant the group were tight-knit, they trusted each other to watch their back on the ground. If the infantry were in trouble then the pilots would help the out, but if the pilots were in trouble then the infantry would help.

The two different types of soldiers worked together seamlessly and they were all close, like a family together and that was in no small part thanks to Ruby and what she did.

"Hey Ruby, you down at the club tonight?" Pyrrha Nikos asked once the two pilots entered the room.

Pyrrha was the leader of the ground team, and Ruby's closest friend outside of blood relatives. "I will be, I'm guessing everyone else is going to be there?" Ruby asked.

"They will be, they're all waiting for us." Pyrrha replied.

"Let's get going." Ruby said then, wanting to get this over with.

The leader of the team was Pyrrha, who was also the one who coordinated with Ruby in the Apache to bring down fire.

Next in the team was Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren both were friends of Ruby and Weiss, especially the bubbly Nora who helped Ruby out a lot before.

Next came Blake Belladonna who, like the others was a close friend of Ruby but closer as she was in a relationship with her sister and for a while, she was Ruby's emotional support as the two had known each other long before the military.

These four alongside Ruby and Weiss made up the whole unit, a small team but deadly in its own right.

"Hey Ruby, hey Weiss." The greetings were echoed around as they entered the room, everyone waiting for them and soon enough they got to the debrief, going over what had happened and if there was anything to be improved upon.

Once they were finished, and everyone pushed Ruby out of the door she climbed into her car and left the base.

The base was on the edge of town with it only being a twenty-minute flight to the training fields so it was ideal.

But now, driving along the quiet roads back into town, Ruby headed for the town centre where her club was located.

The town was big with a few thousand-people living there alongside tourists that came to the town so the club was always busy in some capacity, mostly because of the military base.

Pulling up to the club she couldn't stop the smile on her face, she ran the club with her other sister, Winter. It was Ruby's idea but with Winter's help it became a reality and the two worked well together.

As Ruby lost herself in the drive to the club, she lost herself in her memories as she remembered back to the early days.

* * *

 ** _Two months after Neo left._**

 _"Engaging." The warning came out the same second as the trigger was pulled, sending twenty thirty-millimetre high explosive deep penetrating rounds into the stone building._

 _"Direct hit. I repeat, delta hotel. We're moving up." Pyrrha radioed in._

 _"Understood." Ruby replied, her tone level and detached as she continued searching for any hostiles._

 _"Ruby, you good?" Weiss asked from her seat behind Ruby._

 _"I'm fine." Ruby replied instantly._

 _Weiss was unconvinced but let it go for the moment, everyone knew Ruby wasn't alright. Ever since Neo left she was a wreck but one month after she left they were deployed, though she knew Ruby and Neo were trying for a child but it must have failed as she had jumped at the chance to be deployed._

 _"We're moving into the target compound." Pyrrha called up._

 _"Understood." Ruby answered._

 _She lost herself in the missions, the work before her. It was the only way to forget everything, and it was working for her just fine so she was happy where she was, although her family was worried for her._

 _"Target secure, RTB." Pyrrha announced._

 _"Understood, we'll cover you." Weiss said, noticing that Ruby was slightly out of it, though she was still watching the screen for any hostiles._

* * *

 **Present time.**

Pulling into the car park behind the club, Ruby climbed out and headed inside. Her staff were getting ready for the night.

Heading inside she greeted her staff as she moved from offices and behind the scenes areas she moved through effortlessly before getting to the main section, the first part of the club.

The club was split into two separate sections. One part, the smaller of the two was where they held private functions which had its own bar, DJ, dance floor and seating but most days this would be open.

The other part was much larger with one main bar but also several smaller ones spread around it and a large dance floor in the middle alongside a DJ's booth that sat on a raised platform. Next to that there was several large seating areas around the room and even a few hidden ones for the staff to use throughout the night.

Entering the main room, she spotted several staff around the place setting up for the night and stocking up with drinks as it was Friday night which meant they would be busy.

Looking around the first studio, the larger one she couldn't find who she was looking for but one of her staff members, Velvet pointed towards the other studio.

Heading into the next studio she spotted who she wanted to see, though she wasn't completely happy with what she saw.

Winter Schnee was in the middle of the room with someone half her size, with two blue mats on the floor as the pair fought.

The other girl there, young woman was her daughter. Nymeria Rose. Her daughter. Nymeria, or as she preferred to be known, Nym had hair like both her mothers. Brunette with strands of white, red and pink mixed in together. But her eyes stood out the most, she had one eye silver and her other eye was brown making her stand out anywhere.

Ruby loved her daughter with all her heart and ever since she was born she devoted all her time into looking after her. She still served in the military and went on tours but she was in daily contact with Nymeria and now she was finally, officially leaving to be with her daughter.

It was hard because although Ruby served, she was away from Nymeria for months at a time and she feared that Nymeria would resent her for it but she understood.

"I know you act about ten years older than you are, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't fight someone triple your age." Ruby called out playfully, smiling as her daughter and sister froze in mid swing, looking at each other than over to Ruby.

Ruby knew the age comment would get to her sister, while Ruby herself was in her mid-thirties, Winter was only a couple years older with Weiss being younger than she was.

"I'm not that much older you brat." Winter replied hotly.

"Maybe. So, like to explain what this is about?" Ruby asked, she had enrolled Nymeria into self-defence classes when she asked.

"I asked Auntie for some help, and to learn some more moves." Nymeria replied, she was small for her age at thirteen but she made up for that height in intelligence.

"Right. And you asked Winter instead of me because?" Ruby asked, her voice trailing off as she was curious why she would go to Winter instead of her.

"It's just, Auntie won't go easy on me if I ask." Nymeria replied easily.

"Right. Well then, auntie can tidy up. I'm pretty sure you've got homework to do." Ruby replied with a smile, she knew Nymeria's habit of leaving her homework to the last minute or not doing it at all despite how easy it was for her.

"But I want to do more, auntie said she was going to teach me a new move." Nymeria whined.

"It's alright kid, I'll teach you another day. You need to do your homework." Winter stated. Like Ruby, she was smitten with her niece and would do and get anything she wanted but she understood that Ruby's word was law with her and not to undermine what she was saying.

"Alright then." Nymeria said happily as she walked off to get her bag with her homework inside.

Ruby stayed behind and helped Winter move the mats away, but also it was to check on Nymeria as she wouldn't always tell her.

"How was she today?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"She's good, I'm pretty sure she'll beat me soon but nothing bad has happened." Winter replied, ever since Nymeria had been born Ruby was constantly worried about her.

"Good. You know I don't mind you teaching her." Ruby said softly, worried that her sister would think she did mind.

"I know, but I think she would love it if you taught her." Winter replied with a smile, she understood how difficult it had been the last few years for Ruby so anything to make it easier for her, she would happily do.

"I know, I'm hoping I can soon." Ruby replied as the pair headed towards the main studio.

"Oh, and happy birthday." Winter said, hugging her sister as she revealed a present wrapped up that she had hidden.

"Thank you." Ruby replied earnestly, taking the present and putting it aside for the moment as she sat down next to Nymeria at one of the private booths.

"Happy birthday mom." Nymeria said as there was another present on the table for her.

"Thank you, sweetie." Ruby said, kissing her daughters head.

"So, I was wondering, all your friends are coming down here later and well it is Friday." Nymeria began to explain, hinting at what she wanted to ask but worried about asking it.

"You would like to stay late tonight." Ruby finished the thought, "Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I am. Please can I? It's rare I get to see everyone." Nymeria said, although it wasn't completely true as they all would meet up outside of work at least once a month if not more.

"Alright then, but tell me when you're getting tired and we'll go home, ok?" Ruby replied softly.

"Thank you!" Nymeria said excitedly as she hugged her mother.

"Oh, and you need to finish your homework." Ruby added as well, smiling as her daughter frowned at her.

"Ok." Nymeria said as she gathered her homework and started on it.

"I'm going to make sure everything's ready." Winter said as she left the two of them, smiling warmly at them both.

"How was your day today?" Ruby asked, watching her daughter work and though she needed to do some herself, she left it for the moment.

"Boring. All the work was too easy." Nymeria replied easily, not even bothering to look up.

"Well that sucks." Ruby replied, but Winter came back over to the booth which interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Come on Ruby, you need to get ready. The clubs opening in an hour." Winter said, pulling Ruby out of the booth.

"I'm ready as I am." Ruby replied.

"Nope. It's your birthday, you're dressing up now come on. Nym, once you're finished put your stuff out back." Winter stated and dragged Ruby away.

Nymeria smiled as Winter dragged her mother away. Her mother was always upfront with Ruby about what had happened with her birth and what happened with her other parent.

She knew that the woman left her mother, she didn't know her name nor what she looked like, but regardless she knew her mother loved the woman still.

But at the same time as understanding that her mother loved the woman, she also knew that she should move on and so with the help of her aunt, they were going to try and get her to date again.

That was why she dragged Ruby away to dress up for the night, as well as it being her birthday, all that did was give them a good excuse.

Finishing her homework, it only took an hour and the club was already opening though it would still be a couple hours before everything was in full swing. So, packing her stuff away she took her bag and put it in her mother's office and then heading to the VIP area, where they would be celebrating Ruby's birthday.

The VIP section was on another level, above the main floor but overlooked it all. It was fair enough away that the music wasn't as loud up there and you could talk, but at the same time close enough to feel a part of the main club.

"Hey Nymeria!" Nora shouted excitedly as she spotted the young girl coming up the stairs.

"Hey Nora, and everyone." Nymeria greeted her extended family though she walked over to Weiss and hugged her other aunt before taking a seat.

Everyone already had a drink in front of them and they had even got a coke for Nymeria. "How is everyone?" Nymeria asked.

"We're all good, where's Ruby and Winter?" Pyrrha asked for all of them.

"Winter dragged mom away to get her ready." Nymeria answered.

"Oh right, I forgot she had planned that. I'm going to go see if she needs some help." Blake said as she excused herself to go see her girlfriend.

"So, how was training today?" Nymeria asked Weiss, curiosity on her face.

"Went well, didn't fire anything though. Just flew around for a bit." Weiss answered, smiling at Nymeria's curiosity with what they did.

"Hey everyone!" Winter called out, getting everyone's attention as she and Blake headed up the stairs, pulling a reluctant Ruby behind them.

Ruby stood there awkwardly as she wore black hells with a red puffy skirt and a red crop top, it was out of place for Ruby who dressed for comfort.

"You look great Ruby, now come on. It's your birthday, let's celebrate!" Nora called out excitedly as they all sat down and started to celebrate, which meant drinking a lot for most of them.

The only ones not drinking though were Lie Ren who was the designated driver, and Ruby as she didn't like drinking although Nymeria for obvious reasons.

Eventually though, with most of them slightly tipsy they headed down to the dance floor, even Nymeria coming with them to the floor.

After a couple hours dancing, the night wearing onto into the later hours, Ruby and Nymeria excused themselves for the bathroom which gave the others a chance to prepare the surprise for Ruby, but this was interrupted as one of the bouncers, a large man caught the groups attention.

"There's a…specific guest here. I thought you'd like to know, before Ruby comes back." The large man said, leaning down to whisper into Pyrrha's ear just who it was.

 **A/N**

 **So a pretty random idea i had and well, this is just some of it to see how it goes. So until next time.**


	21. Don't-Test

**Don't**

It was a quiet evening, or it was supposed to be a quiet evening but it ended up being anything but. She needed to stock up on dust, but before she did she decided to browse the magazine section to catch up with news in the world of dust and weaponry as she'd been out of touch with it for a while.

That's when she heard them. They entered the shop intent on robbing it of all its dust, for what she didn't know, nor did she care but they were robbing it and she was there.

Striding out of the back she advanced on the men standing there, she recognised the henchmen. They all worked for Junior, someone she knew rather well over the years.

The other man though, she recognised from the wanted posters she'd seen in the Huntsmen lodges, Roman Torchwick. Wanted for armed robbery and a host of other crimes as well.

"You all should know who I am, leave and I will forget all of this." She said coldly, approaching them all.

All they could see was the red cloak wrapped around her body, hood up and covering her head from view but they recognised the cloak and what they would discover underneath.

Underneath would be a beautiful woman, one that most had attempted to chat up at the bar but all failed. Her hair was long and mostly tied back into a ponytail, it was brunette with natural red and white highlights throughout.

She had natural silver eyes that seemed to bore into your soul whenever she looked at you, her face was sharp and screamed of being a warrior and of danger.

Her upper body was covered by a high-neck, white décolletage blouse with a black over the breast corset. She wore a black and red, puffy skirt that reached her mid-thigh and combined this with black tights that reached just below her mid-thigh with black combat boots that reached just below her knee.

On her waist were two belts, one of which contained rather large bullets that were the ammunition for her high-impact sniper rifle scythe. A deadly weapon in her hands as she fought. But this wasn't her only weapon, for the close encounters she had a powerful revolver holstered on her hip and a short sword sheathed on the hip, while her scythe was stored at the small of her back.

Her entire outfit screamed warrior to people, and no one messed with her. Rumours of her exploits spread across the world though no one really knew her name, only identities, the most famous of which was Red. A huntress who took out contracts to help people, and even hunted criminals on occasion.

She was powerful and no one got in her way, at least that's what people say though she had the scars that proved otherwise.

What wasn't as well-known was that she was only twenty years old, fortunately she knew the right people and people didn't ask her age but let her skill show instead.

"We apologise Miss Red." One of Juniors men said, bowing to her as they quickly left the shop after apologising to the shopkeeper.

"Worth every penny, truly you were." Roman Torchwick stated, looking as all his hired help left the shop, before turning back to Red.

"I suggest you follow their example" She stated, her hand casually resting on her holstered pistol.

"I think not Red, but I'll see you around." Roman saluted with his hat, throwing a broken and volatile red dust crystal at her.

Acting on instinct she batted the crystal away with her arm, which sent it out of the window of the shop as it exploded just outside.

This distraction though allowed Roman to escape out of the shop, avoiding the blast as he managed to head up to a rooftop.

"I'm going after him." She informed the shopkeeper, bursting out of the door using her semblance to chase after Roman.

She was on the roof within seconds, watching as Roman walked to the edge as he was clearly waiting for something to arrive.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Roman called out, raising his cane which opened to fire at her.

Bringing out her scythe she unfolded it just in time to absorb the explosive fired at her, but as the smoke cleared she heard a bullhead aircraft in the air and as she looked up she spotted Roman standing within the cargo area.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Red shouted out, folding her scythe down into its rifle form and began to fire.

Roman moved away, heading into the cockpit as he said to his companion, "We've got a Huntress." He said, taking the controls while the woman stood up and went into the cargo area.

Red was continuing to fire up but her shots were absorbed by the woman's hand, recognising what was happening she put her scythe away but the ground formed into a rune and she was suddenly pulled backwards.

Putting her hand onto the ground she pushed herself up and into the air to land on her feet as she spotted a huntress stood next to her, advancing towards the bullhead as she began to bring the debris into a usable weapon against the bullhead but it failed and they managed to get away with another explosion of the rooftop.

"You're coming with me." The woman said coldly to Red, and with no choice given to her Red followed the woman.

Red frowned as she found herself deposited inside a police interrogation room, with the door closed and locked.

Walking around the room several times she smiled and sat down, she knew her way out if she wanted to but she'd see how this plays out first.

It took over an hour for the door to open, in that time though Red just relaxed in the chair. She knew it was a tactic to put her off guard but it wouldn't work with her.

When the door opened though she saw Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy enter the room alongside Glynda Goodwitch, the huntress from earlier.

"You go by many names, what name shall I call you today?" Ozpin asked as he entered the room, taking a seat opposite the woman.

"I don't care, are you here to let me go?" Red asked, sounding bored.

"Alright then Miss Schnee…" Ozpin began to say but Red interrupted.

"Anything but that!" Red shot out, angry at Ozpin.

"Fine then, Miss Rose…Ruby. You've gone through many names over the last few years, and many contracts as well. Though last time I saw you, you weren't wielding a high-powered scythe." Ozpin stated.

"My uncle taught me a few things, are you going to allow me to leave?" Ruby asked coldly once more, wanting nothing more than to leave as it seemed Ozpin had nothing worthwhile to say to her.

"Ah Qrow, that would make sense and how you were able to get contracts at first…I wonder though, why did you leave Atlas Academy? You were one of the top students of the school, despite being several years younger than the rest of your classmates." Ozpin asked, curiosity ripe in his voice.

"I'm sure you're well aware of why I left Ozpin, but you clearly have nothing worthwhile to actually talk to me about so I'll just take my leave." Ruby said, pushing herself away from the desk and heading to the door.

Just as she got to the door though Glynda moved into her way to stop her. "Ruby, I know you've been busy these last few years, but I'm also aware that you never officially completed your schooling nor are you officially recognised as a huntress…I could help you with that." Ozpin offered, though without stating the offer.

Ruby burst out laughing, for the last three years she had been taking contracts out happily, no one stopped her and she got on just fine with other hunters and huntresses. "And why, pray tell do you think I care about that? I've been getting on just fine." Ruby answered, knowing where Ozpin was going with his offer.

"But if I spread the word around that you're not a full huntress, do you still think you'll get around as easy?" Ozpin challenged her.

"Blackmail Ozpin, I know Ironwood would stoop that low, but would you?" Ruby challenged right back, "And your influence isn't as large as it once was, I can get by. And it'll beat returning to a school as a first year, all of which I'm two years senior to them and several years more experienced." Ruby said, she wouldn't be put into that situation.

"Unfortunately, the first years is the only year with room, but I can promise you that you won't be treated as such and can attend the third-year lessons if you so wish." Ozpin offered in place.

Ruby stood there, thinking on the offer. There were several things she needed to do in Vale, and if Ozpin were to make her life difficult here then it could prove to be a problem. But at the same time, she had a freedom being on her own as well.

She knew though that she would be restricted in what she could do while at the school but perhaps she could find a workaround. "I'd like to be able to have some freedom to take contracts while within the school, I would run them past you first but I'd like to take them out." Ruby countered.

"You're not even a full huntress…" Glynda started to exclaim but was stopped by Ozpin.

"I find this agreeable, as long as they're run past me first and I give you permission to take them. Anything else?" Ozpin asked.

"Unrestricted access to the libraries of Beacon, and not just the student ones but _all_ of them." Ruby stated.

"How do you know about them?" Ozpin asked, though he didn't sound angry that she knew about the secret libraries hidden in Beacon.

"I know my history Ozpin, and I know especially about the history of my linage. Both sides." Ruby replied, "Do you accept my terms?" Ruby asked, it wasn't everything she wanted but she knew she shouldn't push for too much, though she was unsure why Ozpin wanted her at his school.

"I do. Initiation is in three days, I trust you can work out where. New students should arrive the day before." Ozpin said to her, signalling for Glynda to step aside to allow her to leave.

"I'll be there for initiation." Ruby said, leaving the room as she made her way to somewhere that wasn't there.

The two older adults watched her leave, and as the door closed Glynda turned to Ozpin and said, "She's not what I was expecting from a Schnee." She said, she'd met Winter Schnee and her parents before and they were nothing like Ruby, at all.

"She was the black sheep of her family for many years, it wasn't until she broke out on her own that she forged her own path. I'm just afraid that we may be too late with this." Ozpin said rather cryptically.

"It's not too late. We have her at Beacon now, she's in the perfect position for what you expect to come. But do you truly believe it is her? That she is possibly the key to all of this?" Glynda asked.

"For all our sakes, I truly hope so. And now maybe Qrow will tell us the truth." Ozpin said, standing up to leave with Glynda following him.

* * *

Ruby weaved through the people on the streets, though why so many were out this time of night was beyond her, but her destination was fixed in her mind.

Eventually she arrived at her destination, a warehouse on the edge of town in what looked like a rough area of the city.

Knocking on the door, one look from the bouncer inside who saw her red cloak and the door opened and she was let inside.

Walking in she noticed that several of the staff stepped aside or even hid from her, she smiled underneath her hood that she inspired such fear in people.

Taking a seat at the bar she waited several minutes for the own, Junior to come over to her after speaking with a few of his employees.

"I'd like to apologise Ruby, if I'd known my men would be doing that I would have stopped them and not allowed that man to hire them." Junior apologised.

"Be careful who you deal with Junior, but this is the first and only time I've heard of your men doing something like this. I know you're an information broker, stick with it." Ruby said, she wasn't annoyed at Junior. She couldn't be as she knew the man but a gentle warning would be enough for him.

"I will, don't worry Ruby. And thank you for giving my men a chance to leave. But I don't think that's all you've come here for." Junior replied.

"I'm looking for someone, a man named Tukson. Any information you have, I'll pay your usual rate." Ruby requested.

"I'll put out some feelers. I know the name but I don't know where he is currently, timeframe on this?" Junior asked, turning to business now.

"As soon as you can please." Ruby said, casting an eye around the club. There were several people that caught her eye as she looked around, though no one seemed to stand out to her.

"The room you rent out, is it available?" Ruby asked without looking to see if Junior was still there.

"It is, how long?" Junior asked, it was common for Ruby to rent the room for several days while she was in town.

"Two nights, here." Ruby said, taking out the Lien and handing it over. Junior handed over the key, which Ruby stashed into her pocket as she asked.

"I'll see you later." Ruby said, heading upstairs to the room. She didn't bother to stay in the club as no one had caught her eye enough to keep her there.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this is a piece I'm working on, Ruby's slightly older and has already been to Atlas Academy for two years but something made her leave and she's been on her own since.**

 **She's in knowledge of her power and the secrets behind Ozpin but the story will be following the volumes roughly, not sure how just yet and the changes but I wanted to see the reception to this first.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more.**


	22. The Queen and her Custodians

The world of Remnant contained many different factions. It had four Kingdoms, all of which had some form of standing military and police force.

Alongside this there was the Hunters and Huntress' that were independent of any Kingdom, only answerable to them and their lodges.

However, there was another faction at work on Remnant, known to the public and those of the councils of the world, high ranking military officials, high ranking Hunters and Huntress' knew of this group and their sworn duty to protect a certain individual. This group had the ultimate authority over every group of Remnants, if even one of these beings was there, the situation is truly dire.

The Custodian Guard protected the Queen of Remnant, the most powerful individual on Remnant. No one knew who she was not, nor the identity of her Custodian Guards as they each wore suits of golden armour with matching golden helms.

The Queen always dealt through her guard, no one knew who she was or what she looked like. As such she had total anonymity.

But that was going to change; the Queen was finally going to reveal herself. Circumstances demanded it and as such she was going to do it.

But her transport, pure black in nature as it cut through the air towards Beacon Academy, where she was going to reveal herself. Was shot down in mid-air, her guards were scattered and she was believed lost.

Other Custodians quickly arrived at the site and secured it, but found, supposedly no traces of the queen or their brethren.

They quickly returned to their home, a place no one knew the location of and nothing was heard from them for quite some time.

* * *

 **One month after the Queen's death.**

She ran as fast as she could, her feet barely touching the ground as she ran through the streets trying to evade her pursuers.

It was early evening, the sun just setting. She followed back alleys and abandoned streets but she was running out of places to go.

For a month she had been running, evading her pursuers but it had taken its toll on the woman. She was wounded in several places; she didn't have enough food to bring her energy levels up so her aura could heal her wounds.

As a result, it meant she was bleeding from several places, cuts and bullet holes where she had been shot at and been caught by a bullet.

Her clothes were torn from having to evade her pursuers. Now though, they were getting close once again.

Her spear, the signature weapon of the Custodian Guard gifted to each of them by the Queen herself. The weapon was a long spear; the blade on the end could cut through anything but to get to that point you must get past the rifle part.

Just above and behind the blade was a large rifle. The bullets it fired tore apart anything it hit, mass reactive shells that exploded upon contact and were lethal to anything with flesh.

But she had to ditch the spear quickly, it was too obvious as the only people that had that weapon were Custodians and with her being hunted she needed to draw away any unwanted attention to herself.

Bursting out of the alley she sprinted towards a crossroads. She pushed past people who soon scattered as a gunshot echoed around the crossroads.

She watched them all scatter, rushing away from the gunmen who were chasing after her. Drawing one of her two pistols from beneath her cloak.

Dropping to a crouch, she held the large revolver two handed as she fired. The crack as the firing pin hit the bullet echoed and cut through the terrified screams.

Her first bullet tore through the first man's chest, opening a large hole in his back where his heart used to be. Her next bullet took out another one in the same manor, then a third and a fourth.

Her gun clicked dry after the sixth shot and she stood up, moving backwards as she holstered the empty pistol and drew her second one.

Moving backwards she fired once more before she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The bullet went straight through her shoulder and out again.

She didn't fall to the ground but instead turned to face the new threat as her pistol barked out a retort, killing the woman that fired the bullet that hit her.

Seeing that she was outmatched from both sides she dodged bullets as best she could but took another two bullets to her body before it all changed.

A bullhead, a VTOL aircraft arrived overhead where several people dropped out of the back. They quickly took out the attackers before coming over to her.

She was on her knees, blood bleeding freely from her body as she knelt on the ground. She barely had the energy to stay awake but she managed to look up at her saviour, who in turn recognised her.

"Ruby? Is that you?" A woman, surprised to see who it was hurt and bleeding.

As she looked up at the multi-coloured haired woman, she allowed herself to finally rest. She knew she was safe, even temporarily. So, she rested, her body finally collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

 **Four months earlier**

The Queen's palace was located in the north of Atlas and it spread completely across the north in a massive fortress that stopped anyone from heading any further north of Atlas and you could not reach the north of Atlas through the sea or the air as it was patrolled by the Custodians constantly.

But now it was time for the annual ball that the Queen held in the palace ballroom. She never showed up for the event but it was a tradition that went back as old as time, and the Queen never broke tradition.

It was always a big event; the Custodians were out in force as they appeared all around the edge of the large hall, and some hidden away in the upper areas and two stood next to the throne that always remained empty.

Neopolitan Gelato was here as a guest, invited for her work as a huntress. Or at least that's what the invite said.

Here with her fellow huntress and friend, Winter Schnee. The two had dressed for the occasion; Neo had taken a long black dress while Winter had gone with a white dress.

They were simple compared to the others at the ball but the pair preferred simple other anything too dramatic as some of them were.

"Here." Winter said, handing Neo a drink. The pair had stayed on the edges of the ball, feeling out of place as there were many dignitaries from the Kingdoms but they also recognised a dozen or so hunters and huntresses, who like them were around the edges of the party.

"Weird isn't it." Neo stated, observing the party around them.

There were people dancing to the live band, it was a mixture of classical music and more recent music. It worked with all of them as the band switched it around often to keep the flow going.

"What do you think of the custodians?" Winter asked, noticing the silent guardians all around the room.

"They're big…and those spears look deadly, have you tried speaking to one yet?" Neo asked, she had tried and barely got a glance as the guard kept a steady look around the room.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you did. What happened?" Winter asked, she knew her friend well and she knew that Neo couldn't resist a challenge.

"Barely a glance, they didn't even answer me though I'm pretty sure I got a glare when I reached for their spear." Neo explained happily, it was next to impossible to see a custodian guard so she wanted to learn and do as much as possible with one.

"They get like that with their spears, they were gifted to them by the Queen to use to defend her and to defend the people." A woman said, approaching the duo. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body; it was simple but elegant at the same time.

"That explains the glare, how do you know all this?" Neo replied, there wasn't a lot of public knowledge about the guards so for someone to know anything was special.

"I work for the Queen, so I know quite a bit about the guard." The woman replied, "Though there is a reason I came over here." The woman stated.

"What may that be?" Winter asked. She had noticed the looks the woman was giving Neo since she arrived and she could already guess.

"To ask this beautiful lady to dance." The woman said, offering her hand to Neo as she bowed slightly.

"Who? Me?" Neo asked, surprised, as she hadn't had anyone ask her to neither dance before nor call her beautiful.

"While your friend is no less beautiful, it is you that I wish to dance with. And I mean no offence their ma'am." The woman said respectfully.

"None taken, though before you take my friend away though, we'd like a name." Winter requested.

"Of course, my name is Ruby Rose. Emissary of the Queen." The woman, Ruby Rose said as she introduced herself. "So, what will it be my lady?" Ruby asked, her hand still on offer.

Accepting Ruby's offer, she took Ruby's hand as they both said goodbye to Winter as they headed to the dance floor.

Ruby led Neo in the dance, it was effortless to follow Ruby's movements. "May I ask your name?" Ruby asked.

"Neo." Neo answered.

The two danced for most of the night and it wasn't until the party was winding down that that they broke apart and went their separate ways.

Neo forgot as they went their separate ways to ask for a way to contact Ruby, she enjoyed her company and the night was lovely. But as she left, Ruby had vanished and there was no way for her to get close to her again.

Then she heard that the Queen would be revealing herself and she could only guess that she would be there. It just so happened that her former headmaster, Ozpin had asked for her to help run security for the event, which gave her a reason to meet Ruby again.

But then the aircraft was shot down with no idea what was happening as the custodian guards swarmed the crash site before vanishing back to the palace, no more heard from them or any news about the Queen and thus Ruby. Until now.

* * *

 **Pr** **esent time.**

"She's recovering well, her wounds were only glancing hits but she was dehydrated and malnourished but she doesn't bear any of the obvious signs of either." The doctor explained.

"How long until she's awake?" Neo asked.

"I've got her sedated for the moment and I'll keep her that way for the next twenty-four hours so we can get her levels back up and make sure she heals." The doctor answered.

"Thank you doctor, that will be all." Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon said. Dismissing the man.

Once he left the room it only left Ozpin, Glynda, Neo and Winter inside. All there to talk about the woman downstairs in the med bay.

"So, who exactly is this woman? You said she was involved in the fighting downtown." Ozpin asked, he had allowed the woman to get treated first before anything else but now with the news that she was healing they wanted to know.

"Her name is Ruby Rose, we met her at the ball. She introduced herself before dancing with Neo. She said she was the emissary for the Queen, we can only presume she was on the transport and escaped." Winter explained their working theory.

Shouting was heard before they could talk any further and a student rushed in saying, "Sir, Miss Rose has escaped she's uh…there's a fight." The student quickly explained.

"Where?!" Neo demanded.

"In the courtyard, students and doctors are trying to sedate her…she doesn't know where she is." The student said, and the two women sprinted past the student to go and help Ruby and try to stop what was happening.

Arriving at the courtyard though they saw that Ruby was defending herself well regardless of what of her injuries.

They watched as students moved in to attack only for Ruby to dodge out of the way, though when one student drew a weapon, a long-bladed spear it changed.

As Ruby spun around the attack her hand shot forward and grabbed the weapon, kicking the student back she took the spear, twirling it in her hands before setting it down level with her waist.

"Oh no." Neo said, seeing the stance that Ruby took. It was the same one she had seen the Custodians take with anyone trying to get into the crash site, but no one dared to go any further as they backed away.

The students, unaware of this though and under the doctors orders charged forward with weapons drawn to disable Ruby.

The spear was different to her own, the weight was off and the balance on the weapon leant more towards the tip of the blade but it would suffice for what she needed to do.

The first attacker was easily dodged and with the rear of the spear she swept their legs out and with a hit on the head with the flat part of the blade she knocked him out, the attack tearing through his Aura.

The others were more reluctant now so decided to attack en-mass which they didn't fair much better.

Ruby dodged and weaved around the attacks while throwing out her own, every strike was a disabling hit, putting her own strength behind each hit made them knockout blows, and with a final thrust she stopped the students.

Only Neo and Winter remained standing, all the others in the courtyard that had attacked her were on the floor either knocked out, staying down from pain or had backed off.

Neo stepped forward and Ruby immediately raised the spear towards her, her grip never wavering so Neo responded by raising her hands, open palms to show she wasn't armed.

After a few, tense seconds Ruby raised the weapon to her side as she said. "Well met Neopolitan Gelato." Ruby said strongly.

"Uh…well met?" Neo asked awkwardly, not knowing what the etiquette was.

Ruby laughed, hearty and full as she put the spear onto the ground. "My apologies, I was…attacked…I told them not to drug me but they insisted…I responded by leaving but clearly they disagreed." Ruby replied, looking around at the hurt students.

"You shouldn't be up, you were badly hurt." Winter stated.

"Do I look hurt?" Ruby replied, showing that she was well though she was only in the hospital gown.

"You don't…you fought…well I've never seen anyone fight like that, that style. How?" Neo asked, not sure what exactly to say.

"The Queen's guards are trained well. There is a competition amongst the Custodes to see who the best is, I've won that several times." Ruby replied, a slight smile gracing her face.

"I thought you were her Emissary, not her guard." Neo asked.

"I am, but we're all trained. I…I have my own spear, I had to hide it though…it singles me out." Ruby explained.

"Who attacked you?" Winter asked.

"I don't know, we were taken down and I've no idea how we crashed but they were after me, I don't know why but they were and I just reacted…" Ruby explained, trailing off as she spoke.

"We should inform the palace that you're alive, you'll be safer with them." Neo suggested.

"No!" Ruby shouted immediately, shocking the two women as they only saw Ruby as composed.

"Why not?" Winter asked, suspicious of why Ruby is so against telling the Custodians where she was.

"I…it's not known how the aircraft crashed…I'm worried that if I go back there, something may happen." Ruby answered.

"What about the Queen? Wasn't she on the transport?" Neo asked, they had found nothing on the crashed transport after the Custodes had finished so anything they could find out was worthwhile.

"She wasn't…I was sent as her emissary but she was never on-board, she would be following shortly afterwards." Ruby answered expertly.

"I see. But shouldn't you get back to her?" Winter challenged.

"She has her most trusted, she is in no danger and she can look after herself." Ruby answered once more.

"Well…if you're worried for your life, there's no better place to keep you safe then Beacon." Neo said, smiling comforting towards Ruby.

Winter though, didn't speak up. She couldn't help but be suspicious of Ruby, how she was found and the fact that she didn't want to go back to the palace. It didn't help that they knew nothing about the crash site or the fact that the custodians had simply left the crash site alone afterwards.

It didn't take long for Ruby to get her clothes back, alongside her weapons that she had with her and when they went to pick them up they couldn't believe the type of bullets she used in her pistols.

Apparently they were called mass reactive shells or 'bolt rounds' as Ruby had called them, they saw the results it had on people and they were truly devastating.

They were like missiles, small jets inside the round that gave them a longer range and more deadly effective and after hitting it's target a split second later, enough time to pierce armour, it would explode wounding the target, more often then not fatally.

She only had a handful of the deadly rounds for her two revolvers that she used, but she also had a sword, which she proved quickly just how deadly she was with it and a shorter sword that she sometimes used together.

Her clothes also made her stand out as well, marking her as a distinctive figure in a crowd. The outfit consisted of, a white high-neck décolletage blouse and a black and white skirt. Alongside this she had an over-bust corset and a black belt. She had thigh-high stockings that reached a few inches under the hem of her skirt and she work black, red-soled boots that reach a few inches below her knees.

Her most distinction feature though was the red cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders, held in place by a single silver rose clip.

Through this they could see hints of some sort of tattoo or markings on her skin though there wasn't enough on show to tell them just what they were.

* * *

 **One month later.**

Ruby had settled in well at the school, Ozpin had her teach on some topics that he soon discovered she was well versed in, like the history of the planet or great battles.

But at the same time she would help out in training students or training herself, either way she settled in nicely and with Neo and Winter around her for protection, she was never short of an opponent to face her though the students also tried their luck.

But it was after a month that they got the first reports from the other schools. The Custodian guard were looking around, apparently looking for someone though they didn't say whom exactly nor give a description but you simply didn't say no to a Custodian when they asked to look around.

As the month wore on three of the four main schools were visited and only Beacon remained, and it was clear that Ruby was getting nervous about them coming to Beacon but she said that she wouldn't hide from them.

Over the time that Ruby spent at Beacon though, she had gotten close with Neo and Winter knew what the woman thought of Ruby, so in an effort to distract Ruby from the coming visit.

Neo invited her on a date to the school's yearly dance, which was fortunately being held that week but throughout this month Winter had remained sceptical of Ruby.

So she spent most of the month finding out about Ruby, which there was little to find as in there was nothing anywhere on Ruby Rose so there wasn't much she could go on.

"Hello Winter." Ruby said, approaching Winter while she was sitting in front of a computer linked to the police and military database, just after her failed attempt at searching for Ruby.

"Ruby. May I help you?" Winter asked, drawing Ruby's attention away from the computer.

Ruby gave a brief glance to the screen, seeing her name there but she didn't say anything on that as she asked. "Yes…I, well I find myself without a dress or suit for this dance. I was wondering if you would care to show me around the town to the best shops for dresses or suits." Ruby asked politely.

"Which would you prefer? A suit or a dress?" Winter asked.

"I am not sure, what would the event call for?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Well either really, it's down to your preference. Neo prefers to wear a dress at these events, but it is up to you." Winter replied.

"I see…may we look around before I decide?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I know of several shops in the town. Come on, if we leave now we can make it back in time for dinner." Winter said, closing the computer as she led Ruby to the landing pads.

Winter and Ruby visited several shops for formal wear before anything caught Ruby's eye, and it was a suit that she saw.

Throughout the day Ruby couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness as she travelled through the city with Winter, and she caught several glimpses of someone in a red cloak that revealed who was causing these feelings.

Shrugging it off as a matter of no consequence for the moment Ruby focused on the outfit before her, the trousers and jacket were both black with several options for the shirt and she found a pair of black heels that fit well and finally a red shirt that would fit her perfectly.

"Have you decided?" Winter asked, approaching Ruby after looking around for herself.

"I have, thank you…may we visit a Dust shop? I wish to see what Dust is on offer." Ruby asked as she paid for the suit.

"Of course, though what sort of Dust are you looking for?" Winter asked, the fact that she had access to almost any sort of Dust mined would make it easy for her to find what Ruby was looking for.

Ruby though wasn't looking for any Dust, it was just an excuse to bring out who was following her and force a confrontation, though she wasn't sure how she would do it just yet.

"I'm just curious, at the Palace we don't make use of much dust." Ruby answered, her tone neutral as she spoke.

"Really? But don't you need to defend against the Grimm? Surely Dust would enhance your weapons more." Winter asked, leading them to a local Dust shop though the sun had set and the night was soon coming in.

"We do, but it's not as common as it is here. Our Hunters do not have much need for it, but it's down to a personal level on what weapons they'd like to use." Ruby replied, entering the shop and greeting the owner.

"Hunters? You have Hunters at the palace?" Winter asked in surprise, she only knew about the Guards but no anyone else really.

"We do, in a way. They protect the palace from the Grimm but also…other things. Though the Hunters are apart of the Custodians." Ruby replied, looking around the store but as they reached the back they heard a commotion at the front of the store.

"Are they robbing here?" Ruby asked, sounding innocent to Winter.

"They are." Winter said, reaching for her two rapiers.

Ruby drew her sword and a pistol though she was reluctant to use her pistol. Without words the two moved to the front of the shop where they found several people in white masks and weapons stood in front of the owner, who was in the process of handing over all the Dust he had.

"Surrender peacefully and no one will be hurt!" Winter stated firmly.

The robbers though just turned onto the two women and charged, weapons raised as they went to attack.

Ruby moved first, her sword up. Pressing the activation rune, the sword began to hum softly but as it contacted the blunt weapon of the robber it cut it in half, which Ruby followed up by pistol whipping his face.

As Ruby moved off to the next attacker Winter went after the leader, her two rapiers moving quickly through the air as she disabled the woman that led them quickly.

With all of the robbers disabled Winter called for the police to come along while Ruby checked on the shop owner who was grateful for their intervention.

On their way back to Beacon, Winter explained who they were to Ruby. The White Fang, a group of extremists.

"So, these White Fang they're Faunus fighting for equal rights? Because Faunus are still treated unfairly?" Ruby asked, sounding surprised at what was happening in the world.

"Put simply, yes. My family…my father he doesn't treat them well." Winter attempted to explain carefully.

"Why do you not simply remove your father from power? He is clearly affecting the world so he should be removed." Ruby stated bluntly.

"It's complicated." Winter answered tiredly, it was clear she didn't really want to discuss this with Ruby.

Ruby didn't push any further as she focused on the return trip. Wondering how the dance would go because her only experience was the dances at the palace.

* * *

 **Day of the dance.**

Ruby had gotten dressed by herself, not willing to change with someone else in the room who may see the marks covering her body.

Once ready she headed to the large hall being used for the dance, Neo said that she would meet her there because she would take a while getting ready apparently.

Standing to the side Ruby kept to herself, content with people watching. It was one of her more favoured pastimes to watch them go about their business and interact with one another.

Though tonight it seemed there was much awkwardness among the younger students attending while the older students seemed to enjoy the night without it.

"Ruby?" Neo asked hesitantly behind Ruby, unsure if it really was the woman.

"Hello Neo, you look beautiful." Ruby said, turning around it gave her the first chance to see Neo fully.

The dress was long, black dress that hugged her body well but seemed rather high-end and something that would be seen at higher end parties.

But regardless Ruby found Neo beautiful, and had said as much. "Care to dance?" Ruby offered again, remembering back to their meeting.

"You look handsome, and I'd love to." Neo answered, taking Ruby's offered hand as she was led to the dance floor.

Neo wasn't sure how long they danced for, but they didn't need to speak to each other as they danced.

While Ruby was staying at Beacon they had spoken a lot with each other, learning about each other. Though it was mainly Neo telling Ruby about herself as Ruby was rather selective on what she shared.

Finally, though after a while of dancing together Ruby had stopped, offering to get some drinks for them. But while she was off getting drinks Neo joined Winter and that's when they noticed it.

First it was a slight electricity in the air, which Neo had put down to being with Ruby and how well they fit but this was literally electricity in the air, a type of static. Next it was a horrible smell permutating throughout the room.

"Eww, what's that smell?" Neo overheard a student say.

"What's going on?" Neo asked Winter, both women had hands on their weapons, which they had worn to the dance.

"I'm not sure." Winter began to say more but was cut off by a bright flash, dazing everyone and they heard electricity discharging into the air.

As everyone recovered from the flash students started to back away from the doorway while Winter and Neo headed straight for it, to investigate the event.

"What the hell is going…." Neo began say, the room was deathly silent so her voice carried well but she stopped as she saw what was in front of her.

Five golden Custodes were stood just inside the hall, their spears were energised and held ready to be used as they surveyed the area.

"What the? Custodes, what are they doing here?" Winter asked quickly, unsure what to think about the five golden warriors standing in front of her.

"What the fuck happened!?" Ruby shouted out, cutting through the crowd as she marched straight up to the Custodes.

"My Queen." The five Custodes said together, all dropping to one knee as they bowed to Ruby, ignoring her question.

"Get up, I asked you a fucking question. By the eye, what is going on?!" Ruby demanded again growing angrier.

Standing up, one of the Custodes stepped forward, he matched everyone else but as he stepped forward everyone could tell he was in charge.

"My Queen, there has been a breach." The Custodian stated bluntly.

Neo watched as Ruby paled, whatever this breach was it was serious. At least enough to worry Ruby, who was apparently the Queen and not her envoy but this didn't completely register with Neo just yet.

"Where?" Ruby demanded.

"May we speak more privately my Queen? Transport is in-bound and shall be with us within the minute." He replied.

"Fine, wait outside and I shall be with you momentarily." Ruby said, dismissing them as she turned to Winter and Neo.

"With all due respect, we'll stay here." He answered, not willing to let Ruby from his sight.

"Whatever." Ruby said, "I apologise for the deceit but I must ask, will you join me? Both of you." Ruby asked Neo and Winter.

"At the Palace?" Winter asked.

"Yes, I…I wish to show you some things." Ruby said vaguely.

"I'll join you." Neo said almost immediately.

"I will as well." Winter said, joining her friend.

"Thank you, please follow me." Ruby said, leading the large group outside into the courtyard.

"You may wish to cover your ears." The Custodian stated.

Winter and Neo took his advice and covered their ears, which was just in time because they heard a loud roaring sound echo around them.

A few seconds later a large aircraft came screaming into the sky above them, lowering down just enough to climb into as the front ramp lowered.

"Come on." Ruby called, helping the two women onto the transport.

Neo and Winter starred in awe of the aircraft, it was almost the size of a dreadnought but this seemed small from what the others said.

The aircraft bristled with weapons outside, some sort of heavy machine guns were near the ramp while missiles were stored underneath the wings and a type of large cannon sat on top of the aircraft.

"What's the situation at the breach!?" Ruby asked, shouting to be heard over the roar of the aircraft.

"It's currently clear but a large force has been sighted heading for it!" The Custodian called out.

Ruby didn't answer but signalled for Neo and Winter to put on a headset so they could speak. Once done Ruby began, "I won't ask you to fight, but I won't stop you if you wish to. It will be different to the Grimm, but if you wish to fight then I suggest using some of our armour." Ruby offered them.

"We'll fight." Winter said, whatever this threat was it was clearly serious, enough that it worried the Custodians.

Ruby smiled as she showed them some body armour which they quickly put on, "You woke two Ancients?" Ruby asked, looking towards the front of the cargo bay.

"It was deemed necessary." Came the reply.

The journey didn't take long, and Neo noticed that as they reached the palace they broke off and went along the wall that stretched past the palace and blocked the rest of the world off from a second of the Remnant.

"Stand by!" The pilot called through, they were approaching the breach now so the Custodians stepped forward to the ramp.

"My queen." One Custode said, handing Ruby her spear.

"Thank you. Have the Ancients make ready." Ruby ordered.

Neo and Winter turned around and saw the two 'Ancients' walk forward. They looked almost like the Atlasian Paladins but were smaller, bulker and their arms seemed more human though they were completely metal.

In their hands, one held a large sword and shield, both of which dwarfed Neo's height. While the second one held a large spear with what seemed like a cannon of some sort just behind the blade.

Both walking tanks bowed to Ruby as they passed intoning in deep, resonating voices, "For the queen." They intoned before heading to the ramp.

"We hit them fast, and we hit them hard! No mistakes, I want this threat ended now!" Ruby shouted to them all, and as one they all hit their fist against their chest.

"Come with me." Ruby said to the two women, taking them over to the side and hit her fist against the wall.

The panel opened revealing half a dozen weapons, some of which were large rifles that looked too big for anyone to carry.

"Here." Ruby said, taking two shorter rifles, "These are called las-guns." Ruby said, removing the energy cell, "You press this button to remove the cell and you just slam a new one in." Ruby informed them, slamming the cell back in and she attached a bayonet to the end, "These will work better than your weapons." Ruby said handing them both a rifle and several spare cells.

"When we hit the ground, you stay close to me, go where I go. Don't listen to anyone else, and don't wander off." Ruby ordered them. "Use these to keep up to date and in contact with everyone. You get in trouble call for help." Ruby said, handing them two throat mics and ear pieces.

"Twenty seconds." The call came through their ears.

"Let the Ancients clear a path!" Ruby shouted at them all and the two hulking Ancients were the first off the aircraft, practically crashing to the ground.

"You two, stay on my ass!" Ruby yelled out to Neo and Winter, reminding them again.

Ruby ran forward and dropped several feet to the ground, the Custodes following suit a few seconds later.

Landing with Ruby, Neo and Winter looked around in horror. Just behind them they saw a line of soldiers with rifles like the ones Ruby gave them firing past them and into an approaching horde.

This horde though, they were unlike anything the two Huntress' had ever seen. They were humanoid, possibly even humans at one point but now they were rotting beings.

Green with disease and some had large bones jetting out of them, they looked like disease zombies with their bloated bodies.

"Don't let them touch you!" Ruby yelled out as her spear barked out, exploding several of the creatures walking towards them.

They all clutched makeshift weapons, bits of wood, broken glass, a couple even held rifles but had fallen into disrepair.

Neo and Winter moved up to stay with Ruby as they began to fire at the creatures, their laser beams though hit the chest but did nothing to slow them.

"Aim for the head! Don't waste ammo!" A voice cried out in their ears, advising them.

 **A/N**

 **So this came from an idea from the Warhammer 40,000 universe of the Custodian guard that guard the Emperor of Mankind. I love the Custodians and they are beautiful models alongside the lore and well, I couldn't help myself as this idea came through in several different ways but this is the one I've written the most. It's nowhere near finished and I doubt it will be which is why I'm posting it here instead but i hope you enjoy what I've written so far.**


End file.
